Preguntas para Rachel Grayson
by Lucille-chan
Summary: Conjunto de 4  o más  viñetas sobre algunas preguntas que los miembros del equipo le hacen a Rachel Grayson, más conocida como Robin. ¡Cuidado!: Semi AU, Fem!Robin y un probable OoC.
1. Robin, El Chico Maravilla

**_¡Hola!  
>Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última historia que publique, he estado tan ocupada con mis historias originales que no había tenido tiempo de hacer un fanfic. Pero fué imposible no hacer uno de esta gran serie que me encanto desde le primer capitulo... y sin duda me hice fan de Dick Grayson :D (aka. Robin). Pero navegando por Deviantart me encontré con un gender bender tan bueno que me dejo el gusanito de convertir al menos a Robin a una chica :D (si lo desean ver, la autora tiene el nickname de: OrangeyOrange). Y aproveche la inspiración que no me dejo dormir.<br>_**

**_Advertencias: Semi AU, OoC y Gender Bender (e historia escrita en menos de 15 minutos)  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada perteneciente a Young Justice, nisiquiera de la versión femenina de Robin D: A mi solo me pertenecen las viñetas._**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 1: Robin, <em>el Chico Maravilla.<em>**

Rachel Grayson tenía que aceptar que le encantaba más su rol como Robin que vivir su verdadera vida, no solo por la adrenalina que le causaba combatir el crimen, ser un superhéroe o todas las demás cosas que cualquier niño sueña experimentar; no, para Rachel lo que más le gustaba era la confusión que le causaba a la gente su alter ego Robin.  
>Durante sus dos primeros años como compañero de Batman nadie imaginó que ella fuera una chica, ni siquiera los súper villanos que combatían toda la noche se les pasó por la cabeza que aquel <em>niño hablador <em>fuera en verdad todo lo contrario. Sin duda nunca olvidará la cara de Bruce cuando le propuso convertirse en Robin con el extra de que se haría pasar por un _compañero; _tampoco olvidaría la confusión en el rostro de Alfred le pidió que le cortara el pelo como el de un chico; y por supuesto que el gesto de Wally al enterarse que su mejor amigo fue siempre su mejor _amiga _(y que le había contado todos sus secretos que solo compartiría con un niño) no tenía precio. La verdad lamentaba mucho que su pequeña _travesura _no durará más todo por culpa de que había entrado a la adolescencia, aun así aún seguía viendo semblantes confundidos cuando nuevos miembros de su equipo o de la Liga de la Justicia la conocían.

- Tierra llamando a Robin, ¿estas aquí? – escuchó la voz de una de sus nuevas compañeras, Artemis, protegida y sobrina de Flecha Verde.  
>- Lo siento – le sonrió nerviosa – me quede perdida en mi mente, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?<br>- Hablando sobre la misión que tuvimos ayer – le contestó.  
>- ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! – exclamó la chica de cabello negro.<p>

Durante un momento se quedaron calladas mientras tomaban agua después de haber entrenado durante algunas horas. Artemis soltó un suspiro que le llamó mucho la atención debido a que parecía muy pensativa.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó la más joven de las dos.  
>- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? – comentó la rubia.<br>- Claro – no le importó acceder a la pregunta, ya que no había especificado si respondería o no.  
>- ¿Por qué… Por qué eres conocida como Robin, <em>el chico maravilla<em>? – soltó despacio – cuando esta muy claro que eres una chica.

Robin no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras se levantaba de la banca donde unos segundos antes había compartido con Artemis; nadie en el equipo había tenido el valor de preguntarle eso (ni siquiera Wally intentó sacarle esa parte de la historia) por lo tanto decidió que se lo contaría de forma muy rápida sin entrar a detalles, sabía que eso quedaría entre ellas.

- ¿Te imaginas si desde un principio hubieran sabido? – Robin preguntó a la nada – Que el gran Batman tenía como compañera a una niña de 9 años, sin duda hubiera sido más catastrófico que el hecho de que su aprendiz fuera un chico.  
>- Bueno… tomándolo así – divagó Artemis.<br>- ¿Qué cosas enfermas se le pudieron haber ocurrido a los lunáticos villanos que combatía en aquel tiempo? – seguía preguntándose al aire la chica de trece años – sin duda hubiera sido un desastre. Es por eso que me hice pasar por un chico hasta que el cuerpo me lo permitió.

Artemis miró confundida a su compañera de equipo que le sonreía muy segura de si misma, tenía claro que los argumentos de ella eran buenas escusas pera hacerlo pero por esa mirada y sonrisa traviesa que siempre cargaba la persona delante de ella sabía que había una razón más.

- A parte… me pareció sumamente divertido – dejó salir un poco su risa –fue una gran experiencia, hacerte pasar por un niño compañero y aprendiz del gran Batman, combatiendo el crimen en Ciudad Gótica ganándote el sobrenombre de _Chico Maravilla _y que al final ese niño fuera una chica.

Artemis rio con gran fuerza, lo sabía, no se imaginaba menos de ella; Robin la acompañó en su carcajada sentándose de nuevo a lado de ella. Rieron unos minutos más hasta que ya no pudieron por un dolor en el estomago pero Robin tenía ganas de seguir riendo.

- Tienes que saber que fui una gran actriz – comentó entre risas – gente de la Liga que me conoció en ese momento cayó muy bien en "mi trampa"… ¡Wally casi se desmaya cuando supo la verdad!

Las carcajadas continuaron hasta que entró a la sala Kaldur, buscándolas para que se prepararan ya que al parecer, Batman les tenía una misión. Ambas asintieron y salieron del cuarto con una sonrisa para separarse en el pasillo para cada quien irse a su cuarto a arreglarse.  
>Rachel Grayson volvió a sonreír a mirarse al espejo con su traje de Robin, en verdad disfrutaba mucho ser su alter ego a su yo real y seguir disfrutando las consecuencias de la confusión que causaban esas dos partes de ella aún después de dejarla hace dos años… Megan y Artemis fueron un buen ejemplo.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? si la hago? xD<br>Gracias a los que lo leyeron... tengo otras tres viñetas... si hay buenos comentarios las seguiré publicando.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por el tiempo que le dedicaron a esta viñeta, dejen un comentario y critica constuctiva :D**_

_**¡Cia!  
><strong>_


	2. Corte de Cabello

**W_elcome! Aquí les traigo la siguiente viñeta que esta ubicada antes de que llegara Artemis al equipo._**

**_Summary: La curiosidad le gana a Megan al darse cuenta que su compañera se corto el cabello muy drasticamente.  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece en nada, nisiquiera el fem!Robin. Solo soy dueña de las viñetas.  
>Advertencias: Contiene un Semi-AU, Fem!Robin, OoC y la probabilidad que que tenga incoherencias tipicas de historias de menos de 15 minutos xD<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 2: Corte de Cabello.<strong>

Era un día tranquilo el Monte Justicia, no había misiones y podían relajarse después de unas congestionadas semanas yendo de ahí para allá. En la cocina Megan estaba cocinando galletas como siempre pero esta vez ayudada por Robin quien se encontraba en sus robas de civil (como todos los demás) y sus lentes oscuros quien la estaba ayudando a preparar una segunda tanda de galletas mientras esperaban que las otras salieran del horno.  
>Ambas estaban platicando muy tranquilamente cuando al verter la harina algo de ella salió empolvando todo lo cercano con una leve capa blanca; Megan se disculpó pero a la de cabello azabache no le importó mucho y le sonrió mientras con sus manos trataba de sacarse la fina capa de su cabello, Megan la imitó pero no pudo evitar mirar el cabello lacio de su compañera que apenas la parte más larga le llegaba a un tercio de su cuello recordando que cuando se conocieron por primera vez su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, no pudo ocultarse la duda mucho tiempo.<p>

- Robin, ¿por qué decidiste cortarte el cabello? – le preguntó a la chica causándole una sorpresa.

- Bueno… - no encontraba las palabras para responder esa pregunta – creo que extrañaba usar el cabello corto… tu sabes.

Robin rio nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, mientras que Súper Boy, quien estaba en la sala viendo la estática en el televisor simplemente se levantó y se fue al terminar el comentario de la chica. Megan vio esto con gran curiosidad por ese comportamiento de Connor y Robin.

- ¿Usabas el cabello corto? – preguntó de nuevo la marciana.

- Sí – respondió simplemente la chica mientras volvía su mirada a la receta de su izquierda. – Si te preguntas porque me deje el cabello largo… creo que quise experimentar

Como bien aprendiz de Batman estuvo un paso adelante ya que Megan sonrió al ver que su pregunta y duda habían tratado de ser respondida pero pronto esa alegría se volvió preocupación cuando se acordó de las galletas. Al sacarlas se dieron cuenta que solo están un _poco _quemadas pero estaban comestibles.

Tiempo después cuando Rachel estaba en su habitación tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo jalo para poder verlo y luego miro algunas fotos que estaban en su mesa de noche (las pocas que tenía en el Monte Justicia) que tenía guardadas en el fondo de un cajón en donde pudo verse con varios cortes de cabello. Recordaba que desde niña tuvo un cabello largo y lacio como el de su madre y que al convertirse en Robin tuvo que dejárselo sumamente corto usando extensiones para que la gente no sospechara cuando simplemente era Rachel Grayson-Wayne; Desde que se supo todo se lo dejo crecer buscando volverlo a tener como el de su madre pero pronto notó las dificultades de tenerlo así y clara muestra fue cuando encontraron a Súper Boy en los laboratorios de Cadmus.  
>En aquella pelea que tuvieron al inicio con él siendo controlado por los G-nomos, ella había podido evitar la mayoría de sus golpes pero él aprovechaba que su cabello estaba al aire para tomarlo y aventarla contra las paredes más de una vez. Más tarde en ciudad Gótica combatiendo al Pingüino su cabello había quedado tan enredado que ella sola no pudo quitarse los nudos de su cabello y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Alfred, el mayordomo había tardado tanto que ella se desespero y decidió cortárselo (tan molesta que estaba) que no accedió a la petición de Bruce de dejárselo a los hombros.<p>

Rachel volvió a suspirar y procedió a guardar las fotos a donde las tenía. Tal vez en un futuro volviera a dejarse el cabello largo tal y como a su madre le gustaba que lo tuviera… pero por ahora era Robin, miembro de la Justicia Joven y protegida de Batman, no había tiempo para cabello de ese tipo, no quería a volver a experimentar las migrañas que tuvo después de lo de Connor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les pareció? voy por buen camino? continuo? le dejo? diganme lo que quieran en un review (tengo activado los anonimos por si les interesa saber xD), ponganme critica constructiva, que le falta, tomatazos cualquier cosa :D<br>Por cierto aquí les voy a dejar el nombre de la siguiente viñeta... por ahora tengo 5 en total, espero llegarle a los 20  
>Siguiente: 3.- Child Love<em>**

**_Nos vemos ~~~  
><em>**


	3. Child Love

_**¡Buenas otra vez!  
>Aquí les dejo la tercera viñeta llamada simplemente: Amor Infantil o Amor de Niños. Unas pequeñas aclaraciones que tengo: 1.- Aquí Bruce SI adoptó a Robin (no es solo su guardian) 2.- tenganme piedad... llevó 2 años sin escribir un maldito fanfic ._. 3.- Nunca ví a Zantanna en la serie D: así que no tengo ni maldita idea de como actua. (las otras las aclararé en el siguiente puesto que aqui no es necesario)<strong>_

Summary: Todos han tenido un amor imposible cuando fueron niños pero Robin se niega a decirlo o admitirlo... para suerte de Zantanna, Wally sabe del tema.  
>Advertencias: Semi AU, OoC (y mucho) y fem!Robin.<p>

_**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Young Justice en ninguno de sus aspectos ni la fem! versión de Robin. Solo tengo derecho sobre las viñetas :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 3: <em>Child Love.<em>**

Robin le gustaba pasar tiempo con Zantanna, siempre se alegraba cuando la noticia llegaba de que la maga venía a hacerles una visita, para la aprendiz de Batman ella podía ser lo más cercano a una _mejor amiga _en cuanto al mundo de superhéroes se trataba (en la vida de "mortal" su mejor amiga siempre sería Bárbara). Esta vez se encontraban en el salón de entretenimiento sentadas en el largo sillón solo ellas dos, ambas estaban riendo ante la forma de expresarse de los amores infantiles que Zantanna había tenido (la mayoría de ellos involucraba a gente de la Liga); pero para vergüenza de la chica de trece años la invitada del Monte Justicia también quería escuchar sobre ella.

- ¡Vamos Robin! – le comentó alegre Zantanna - ¿no me digas que nunca tuviste un amor infantil?

- Por supuesto que no – mintió como buena actriz que era – estaba muy ocupada siendo Robin.

- Y… ¿qué tal antes? – le contesto con una sonrisa de malicia - ¡tuviste al menos que ver a algún niño interesante! ¿no crees?

- Los hombres en el campo amoroso nunca fueron de mi interés – le comentó mintiendo de nuevo.

- Vamos, que no te de pena – se acercó más la hija de Zatara tratando de romper su muro.

Robin quiso evitar contacto visual avergonzada de que se diera cuenta que era mentira todo lo que le había dicho, ¡claro que había tenido amores infantiles! Pocos, pero los tuvo… le había costado mucho olvidarlos para poderle ver la cara otra vez a esas personas.  
>El acoso de Zantanna terminó al poco tiempo debido a la presencia de Wally quien se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa (muchos sabían que Wally le encantaba coquetear) y les cuestionó sobre lo que hacían, mientras Robin respondía un simple "nada" su amiga le contó lo sucedido.<p>

- ¿Amores infantiles? – repitió con una sonrisa de malicia.

- Sip – le contestó la chica mayor – según Robin nunca he tenido uno… pero tu eres su mejor amigo… ¿pistas?

- ¡Te puedo contar con el mayor detalle posible! – rio de forma algo macabra el pelirrojo.

- ¡Wally! – reclamó la chica completamente roja – no hagas cosas que después de arrepentirás.

- No te preocupes Rob – le dijo con una sonrisa – no me arrepentiré. ¿quieres saber del primero al último?

- Me parece perfecto – complemento Zantanna con la misma sonrisa malvada al ver que Robin podía morir de vergüenza.

Wally rápidamente tomo lugar a lado derecho de chica con sombrero de copa lejos de su mejor amiga para que no pudiera interrumpirla mirándola antes de comenzar a hablar y ver que le suplicaba no decir nada, sabía que detrás de esos lentes oscuros ella estaba haciendo ojos de cachorrito para evitar su "humillación", aun así Wally decidió hablar.

- De los que yo sé… - pauso para volver a ver a Robin – el primero fue Batman.

- ¿Batman? – rio la chica.

- Sí, ella estaba fascinada con él – la sonrisa de Wally se amplió a ver el sonrojo en la cara de su amiga - ¡podía jurar que casi se desmayaba cada vez que Batman la felicitaba por algún trabajo bien hecho!

- ¡Ese no cuenta! – gritó la "victima" – Era lógico… Batman había sido mi héroe favorito y…

_Mi padre adoptivo _pensó, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo y borrarlo de su memoria, Rachel había tenido el síndrome de _hija que adora y se siente orgullosa de su padre que algún día sueña casarse con él o con alguien parecido _(dos veces en su vida)_, _pero tenía sus razones… la había salvado de caer en depresión por lo de sus verdaderos padres, la había apoyado y le había dado el sentido de la lealtad y la justicia, le brindó un segundo hogar cuando no le dejaron seguir en el circo.

- Creo que después fue con Veloz – la voz de Wally la sacó de sus pensamientos – durante ese tiempo no se separaba de él, casi podía hacerse pasar por un parasito o una sanguijuela.

- ¡Robin! – volteó a verla Zantanna - ¿te dejaste seducir por sus músculos o su voz grave?

- ¡Wally! – gritó aún más roja mirando con rabia al chico que se estaba carcajeando con la persona que tenía a su derecha.

- Debiste verla Zantanna – dijo entre risas el pelirrojo.

Aunque odiara admitirlo le había llegado a gustar Veloz (ahora conocido como Flecha Roja) y lo estuvo por mucho tiempo disimulándolo muy bien cuando fue el Chico Maravilla hasta que un día simplemente se dio cuenta de lo tonto era ese amorío, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había madurado y que fue mala idea contárselo a Kid Flash.

- Después fue con Linterna Verde, luego Superman y después… - volvió a sacarla de sus reflexiones la voz de su amigo.

- ¡Tu sabes que soy fan de ellos! – alegó de nuevo la más pequeña del grupo – eso no cuenta como amor infantil. ¡Y ya deja de hablar de eso o le contaré a Zantanna los tuyos!

- ¡No te atreverías Rob! – miro con una cómica cara de horror.

- Te dije que te arrepentirías – ahora fue turno de ella sonreír con maldad pura en busca de venganza – Zantanna… ¿sabías que Wally soñaba con casarse con la Mujer Maravilla? Y que un 14 de Febrero quiso decirle un poema a la Chica Halcón y que quiso entrar al cuarto de Black Canary?

- ¡Rob, basta! – gritó tan rojo de pena como ella lo estuvo hace unos momentos.

Zantanna siguió riendo ahora en compañía de su amiga, pero Rachel en su mente agradeció que Wally nunca se enterara de su último amor infantil.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿El último amorio de Rachel? ni idea.<br>Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta... fué de las más largas que he hecho y salió por no más, así es, no tiene bases científicas por lo cual el OoC pudo haber incrementado por aquí._**

_**En fin, dejen un comentario sobre que le falta, que le sobra, que esta mal, que esta bien... lo que sea :D los comentarios me hacen feliz sean malos o buenos. Y gracias por los comentarios dejados la vez pasada xP olvide agradecer xD  
><strong>_

_**Próxima Viñeta: 4.- Mejores Amigos**_

_**_  
>Feliz Año Nuevo! :D<br>**_


	4. Mejores Amigos

**_¡Soy yo otra vez mundo!  
>Aqui dejandoles la cuarta viñeta de las 20 que quiero xP y aquí aclarando un par de cosas: 1.- Por mucho que lo odie... aqui nunca existió Jason D: 2.- Nunca había trabajado con Batman, pero me quise basar en el Bat de YJ y de la serie The Batman que los veo con más "instinto paternal" 3.- Puede tener muy ligeros Spoilers de la linea original y 4.- (exclusivo de este cap) no esta "centrado" en Rachel como los otros... ahora analizaremos la mente y reflexiones de Bruce. y 5.- Bruce considera a sus "aprendices" sus hijos.<em>**

**_Summary: Ray esta de visita y Bruce se pregunta por 100 vez... ¿por qué su hija tenía que tener como mejores amigos puros hombres?  
><span>Advertencia: Furure!SemiAU, OoC (INMENSO), fem!Robin y exageraciones de Batman sobreprotector xP<span>_**

**_Discraimer: Young Justice, Batman y todos los superheroes tratados aqui no me pertenecen, sin embargo esta fem!Robin y la Viñeta si es mia :D _**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 4: Mejores Amigos<strong>

En el gran comedor de la mansión Wayne se encontraba una pequeña "familia" degustando la cena que con tanto amor y esfuerzo siempre preparaba Alfred, el mayordomo. El patriarca de la familia, el multimillonario Bruce Wayne ya unos años más viejo se encontraba en la cabeza de la mesa teniendo a cada lado a sus _hijos; _a su derecha se encontraba Tim, un muchacho que había adoptado hace ya unos años y quien era el nuevo Robin, sin duda un muchacho muy inteligente y perspicaz del cual Bruce se sentía sumamente orgulloso. El hombre miró a su izquierda encontrándose con su _hija mayor_, Rachel, ahora conocida como Nightwing había accedido a quedarse algunas semanas en la mansión después de que las cosas entre ellos dos se arreglaran con la ayuda de un maniático payaso que los obligó a trabajar juntos hace dos meses y las múltiples "sugerencias" (ordenes) de Tim y Alfred de que uno le hablara al otro. Bruce estaba feliz, ahora ya podía dormir tranquilo debido a que su familia volvía a estar unida.

- Ray-ray – habló Tim llamó a su "hermana mayor" con ese peculiar sobrenombre que le había dado - ¿vas a acompañarnos hoy a patrullar?

El hombre de la casa no habló pero miró igual a Rachel quien le había sonreído al pequeño enfrente de ella mientras se acomodaba el flequillo que le había caído en los ojos al elevar la vista. Ella dejo el tenedor en su plato y procedió a hablar.

- Lo siento Timmy – le dijo con gesto apenado – pero hoy tengo un compromiso en la noche… será mañana ¿vale?  
>- ¿Compromiso en la noche? – la voz grave del patriarca Wayne resonó en la habitación evitando que Tim hablara.<br>- Te iba a comentar acabando la cena – la chica de ahora veinticinco años lo miró nerviosa – voy a salir con mis mejores amigos, andan de paso y quise aprovechar, no había tenido tiempo antes.  
>- Sé que ya eres independiente pero… - habló el hombre – me gustaría suponer que vas a salir con Zantanna o Starfire.<em><br>- Papá _– dijo Rachel con una sonrisa enfatizando sus palabras- _dije: saldré con mis mejores amigos, no que saldría con las chicas._

Tim rio por debajo al escuchar el tono que usaba su hermana y la cara de disgusto que hacia su padre adoptivo, su muy mal disimulada cara de disgusto. Bruce suspiró para tomar un poco de agua antes de proseguir con la conversación.

- ¿Irá Kaldur? – miró a su hija mientras esperaba que terminara con su trozo de carne, deseando para si mismo que el ex aprendiz de Aquaman fuera.  
>- No, el sigue en Atlantis – dijo una vez acabando la chica – Solo seremos Wally, Roy… creo que Connor y yo.<br>- ¿Me saludarías a Connor? – le pidió Tim, al parecer Tim y Connor se habían caído bien.  
>- ¡Claro! – le respondió con una sonrisa.<p>

Bruce siguió comiendo un poco algo decepcionado de la respuesta de su hija. Confiaba plenamente en los amigos de Rachel, pero no era de su agrado que ella anduviera con otros tres o cuatro hombres a su alrededor, sobretodo si eran Flash y Flecha Roja. Definitivamente, confiaba más en que Kaldur cuidaría de su hija que esos dos.

- Joven Timothy – la voz de Alfred lo sacó de su reflexión interna - ¿me ayudaría a traer el postre?  
>- Ahora voy – dijo el joven de quince años levantándose de la mesa.<p>

La cena acabo sin que el hombre detrás de la capucha de Batman dijera una palabra más. Unas horas después él se encontraba ya en su traje de Batman en su estudio esperando que llegara Tim listo para ir a patrullar, aprovechó para revisar algo de la empresa en su computadora con tranquilidad… tranquilidad que solo duró unos cinco minutos ya que Rachel había entrado con una taza de café humeante.

- Alfred me pidió que te la trajera – dejó la taza para sentarse en uno de los sillones cerca a la chimenea – y aprovecho para decirte que ya me iba. Si surge cualquier cosa me llaman… llevo mi uniforme en mi bolso.  
>- Está bien – contestó apartando la mirada del ordenador para ver a su hija.<p>

La chica había cambiado mucho con los años, su cabello ahora estaba un poco más debajo del hombro y tenía un flequillo, ahora era toda una mujer respetable y honorable de la cual se sentía sumamente orgulloso.

- Eso sí – continuó hablando Rachel – no quiero que me llames por cualquier pequeñez con tal de que no pase tiempo con ellos.  
>- Sabes que no tolero que pases tanto tiempo con ellos – contestó de modo serio dándole un sorbo a su café.<br>- Pero ellos son mis mejores amigos desde que tengo diez años – le dijo con un tono falso de enfadado, era misma conversación desde que tenía dieciséis. – Yo estuve ahí cuando le hiciste a jurar a Wally que me iba a proteger de todo mal y cuando con una mirada le dijiste a Roy: "te castrare si le pasa algo".  
>- No exageres las cosas Ray – Bruce la miro con una media sonrisa.<br>- Ellos ya no son los mismos de cuando tenía veinte – continuo mientras se levantaba – sabes que Wally tiene una prometida y que Roy tiene una hija, sabes que no tomamos hasta emborracharnos y que no vamos a las zonas peligrosas de la ciudad. Puedes confiar en mí y en ellos.

Bruce solo suspiró mientras sonreía y asintió, miró a su hija una vez más antes de que ella le devolviera la sonrisa y se despidiera de él para salir de la habitación. Sin duda Rachel había crecido, madurado y era tan independiente como para cuidarse por si sola. Había pasado de ser Robin a ser Nightwing, pero para Bruce había dos cosas que nunca cambiaría para él: 1.- siempre sería su hija no importa qué y 2.- nunca le daría demasiada confianza a sus mejores amigos, que muy a su pesar… eran todos hombres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado!<br>¿Quién es la prometida de Wally? podría ser cualquiera... Artemis o si siguen la versión oficial creo que se llama Linda :/ y ¿la hija de Roy? es la cannon: Lian, hija de Roy y Cheshire**_**_. Y gracias a DarkLolitaKaoru por sus comentarios :D  
><em>**

_**Este capitulo no me llena el ojo por mucho... ¿será por que nunca he trabajado con Batman? ¿exagere con él? espero que entiendan que soy nueva en este fandom y pues que aún no me se sus "configuraciones". En fin! espero comentarios aclarandome como me fué, si la hice, si no, etc. etc.**_

Siguiente: 5.- Nombre

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por ser el primer día del año voy a publicar DOBLE :D<em>**


	5. Nombre

**_Welcome...  
>Aquí esta la segunda viñeta del día (promoción del 2X1 por el primer día de un año apocaliptico). No más para aclarar esta viñeta se desarrolla después del capitulo "Failsafe" no es muy relevante pero bueno... esa es su linea temporal. Este es el que más me gusto :D<em>**

**Summary: Durante años Wally le preguntó cual era su nombre real pero nunca lo dijo por lealtad a la palabra de Batman, pero ahora Robin cree solo fué efecto de la desconfianza que le tenía a ese hablador.**

**Advertencia: Semi AU, OoC, fem!Robin, incoherencias.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece, ni la fem!versión de Robin. Solo tengo autoridad sobre las viñetas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 5: Nombre.<strong>

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo viendo el atardecer desde el Monte Justicia, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el "ejercicio" había acabado. Después de que entre ellos se consolaran (sobre todo a Megan) y trataran de borrarse de la mente lo que habían vivido, cada uno decidió pasar un tiempo a solas para asimilarlo. Rachel escogió la vista que tenía la puerta trasera para aclarar sus ideas antes de que Batman la llevara de regreso a Ciudad Gótica.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – escuchó la voz de Wally detrás de ella.  
>- Claro – murmuró – llegas justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer.<p>

Así había llegado su amigo unos momentos atrás, por ahora se mantenían callados mirando como el cielo cambiaba de sus tonos rojizos a un azul marino que anunciaba la noche.

- Creí que estarías con Artemis – comentó en voz baja Robin.  
>- Y yo creí que ya te habías ido con Batman – le contestó el pelirrojo. – pero respondiendo tu pregunta… acabo de hablar con ella.<br>- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó – Te veías muy histérico en el ejercicio.  
>- Sí, ya me siento mejor – le respondió sonrojado – no te preocupes.<p>

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio disfrutando del atardecer, ambos sabían que la "ilusión" que vieron hace unas horas les afectó en todos los sentidos posibles a todos ellos y que lo único que necesitaban ahora era aclarar las cosas en su mente y convencerse que estaban en el mundo real donde _**nada **_había pasado; nadie de sus amigos estaban muertos, ni sus mentores, ni los ciudadanos de sus respectivas ciudades.  
>Rachel abrazó más sus piernas al ver que el sol ya casi no existía en el horizonte, Wally miró a su amiga y le puso una mano en su hombro como para tratándola de reconfortar; Robin sonrió en sus adentros, sabía que ellos dos eran amigos desde que Flash los presentó y que podía confiar en él para cualquier cosa… podría ser la tercera persona que sabía que nunca la dejaría sola (después de Bruce y Alfred).<p>

- ¿Quieres hablar de algo Rob? – le hablo en un susurro – tu ya me escuchaste hace rato y…  
>- Estoy bien Wally – contestó dándole una pequeña sonrisa – no hay nada que el tiempo no pueda borrar.<br>- Rob…  
>- Es Rachel – interrumpió la pelinegra dándole una sonrisa más amplia.<p>

La chica rio por debajo a ver la cara de confusión que había puesto su amigo que hasta le había quitado la mano del hombro unos centímetros para mirar a sus lentes oscuros que impedían que viera sus ojos azules.

- ¿Qué…? – su voz estaba en tono de shock lo cual hizo reír más a Rachel.  
>- Mi nombre – le respondió – desde que nos conocimos lo quisiste saber ¿no?<br>- Sí pero… - trato de continuar pero la sorpresa lo había sin palabras – por que…  
>- Creo que ya era hora de que te lo confiara – le respondió volviendo la vista al horizonte ya oscuro – haz sido mi amigo por muchos años, y creo que ya era hora…<br>- Gracias… - le susurró Wally sonriéndole un poco una vez que digirió la información – supongo.  
>- Tómalo como un "gracias por tu amistad" – le susurró – y como un secreto más, ¿vale?<p>

Ella le tendió el puño y él lo chocó con el suyo aceptando guardar ese secreto, ambos se sonrieron de nuevo para darse cuenta que ya era prácticamente de noche y que era hora de volver adentro del Monte Justicia, Wally se levanto y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse.

- Así que Rachel – le comentó a unos pasos ya de la puerta – bonito nombre.  
>- Gracias – le contestó tomando la manija de la puerta. – trata de no gastarlo.<br>- Esta bien _Rachel –_ rio bajito el corredor – pero dime… ¿cuándo podré ver tus ojos? _Señorita lentes de sol._

La chica abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Batman a unos metros caminando hacia ellos, así que para contestar miró a su amigo por sobre el hombro.

- Tal vez en unos años – sonrió con malicia – o posiblemente hasta que Batman deje de existir.  
>- ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? – le respondió siguiéndole el juego haciéndose el ofendido.<br>- Robin – la voz de Batman los interrumpió – es hora de irnos.  
>- Está bien.<p>

Rachel le dijo adiós a su amigo con la mano para correr a lado del Caballero de la Noche y caminar a su lado mientras que Kid Flash los veía partir. Sonrió para él y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala común agradecido de que su amiga le confirmara que confiaba en él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Al fin Wally puede morir en paz! xD<br>Esta viñeta siento que me salió más o menos bien (siento que es la mejor) y sí... metí indicios de WallyxArtemis y un WallyxFem!Robin ¬¬ (yo ODIO el yaoi en esta serie... pero fem!Robin y Wally me parecio bonito) pero aclaro... en estas viñetas no habrá una pareja fija, solo guiñazos :D  
>Tal vez se me ocurra la viñeta: "Detrás de los Lentes" o algo asi xD pero por ahora Kid Flash debe conformarse con el nombre.<strong>_

_**En fin! espero que me dejen un comentario constructivo sobre estas viñetas, que ocupo para mejorar la "actuación" de los personajes y otras cosas.**_

Próxima Viñeta: Orgullo


	6. Orgullo

**¡Hola Mundo!  
>Disculpen la tardanza pero no estuve algunos días por mis vacaciones y pues de plano si me llegó el sentimiento de abandonar esta historia xP pero hace poco la inspiración volvió y pude volver escribir más viñetas. Esta viñeta no me terminó de llenar el ojo ._. es decir... rompe con al temática del incio, ya que esta no tiene mucho que ver con curiosidades de su equipo (Batman entra como equipo ¬¬) aún asi quedo decente para publicarla.<strong>

Summary: Durante años ignoró esa duda que no la dejaba dormir, pero tarde o temprano tendría que sucumbir ante ella.  
><strong><span>Adventencias: Semi AU, OoC, fem!Robin, incoherencias :D<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 6: Orgullo<strong>

Se encontraba en la oficina de la trabajadora social y psicóloga de su grupo esperando que la "dulce" señorita terminara de llenar el reporte de que se había vuelto a dormir en clases para luego darle un sermón, amenazarla con llamar a Bruce y mandarla a clases otra vez, no sin antes sacarle un poco de la su vida personal en la mansión Wayne. La señorita Blake era muy conocida por ser la psicóloga en la que nadie confiaba ni en sus peores crisis emocionales ya que al poco tiempo la noticia estaba circulando muy fuera de esas "cuatro paredes" y para muy mala suerte estaba obsesionada (como mucha gente más) con Bruce Wayne.

- No sé que hacer contigo Rachel – habló la mujer de cabello color caramelo – es la quinta vez esta semana y apenas es Miércoles.

La chica se disculpó en voz baja. No era su culpa que durante el día se la pasara en misiones con su equipo, llegara a hacer los deberes y se negara a no salir a patrullar por Ciudad Gótica… bueno, sí era su culpa pero se negaba a faltar a sus obligaciones como compañera de Batman y miembro de su equipo. Antes era más fácil, podía dormir en las tardes y recuperar energía, una costumbre que ahora le estaba dificultando la vida, sabía que tenía que seguir el consejo de Bruce de no hacer eso.

- ¿Crees que el señor Wayne se sentirá feliz de saber esto? – el tono indignado que usó la hizo odiarla más – ¿crees que estará orgulloso?

Ella sonrió dentro de si, porque sabía que su padre no se sentiría para nada decepcionado. Desde que Bruce la había tomado bajo su techo trato de devolverle el favor trayéndole las mejores notas que podía sacar, teniendo un horario organizado, siendo eficiente en su rol como Robin tanto para el equipo como para Ciudad Gótica, siendo fuerte y una excelente alumna de Batman; Bruce se lo había dicho muy pocas veces pero estaba segura que la mayor parte del tiempo él se sentía completamente orgulloso de ella al igual lo estaba Alfred, pero había unas personas de las cuales no se sentía completamente segura de su opinión…

- Creo que lo mejor será llamarlo par que este enterado de esto – ahí venía de nuevo la amenaza que ocultaba el deseo de su psicóloga de hablar con su guardián.  
>- No creo que sea necesario Señorita Blake – le dijo Rachel – yo misma le diré, trataré de dormir más y…<br>- La vez pasada me dijiste lo mismo – contratacó la mujer – y sigue ocurriendo.  
>- Esta vez estoy segura de que no volverá a ocurrir – siguió tratando la chica – a parte esta muy ocupado trabajando y…<p>

El timbre de cambio de clases se escuchó fuera de la pequeña oficina, la mujer suspiró de resignación y le pidió volver a clases aclarándole que no la quería volver a ver por el mismo problema que había tenido hace unos minutos.

Una vez ya en la mansión, más específicamente en su cuarto la pelinegra se puso a reflexionar mirando el cielo de su cuarto. Sabía que Bruce estaba orgulloso de ella pero… ¿y sus_ padres_? ¿Estarían de acuerdo que su hija combata el crimen con la identidad de Robin (que su madre le dio) bajo el ala de Batman?

Por un lado ellos lo estarían, la veían con una sonrisa en la cara cuando se volvieran a encontrar, o incluso ahora le estarían mandando los mejores deseos, tal vez preocupados de las heridas de la batalla o los riesgos pero aun así felices de que se hija tenga en mente los valores de la justicia y la lealtad, que tenga tantos amigos a los cuales confiar y que prácticamente tenga en equilibrio sus dos vidas, que tenga buenas notas y que ganara uno que otro concurso de gimnasia gracias a todo lo que ellos le enseñaron.

Pero esos pensamientos no quitaban el otro lado del espejo donde posiblemente sus padres tengan una gran decepción en la cara, que odien que arriesgue su vida, que odien a Bruce por meter a su hija en ello y que hubieran preferido que ella se hubiera quedado en el circo y continuar con su acto en vez de quedarse en Ciudad Gótica; tal vez su madre no la quiera ver por usar su "apodo de cariño" que le tenía para ella como su nombre de su alter ego. Tal vez el día que se vieran de nuevo sus padres lloraran de decepción en vez de felicidad…

- ¿Ray? – escuchó la voz de su padre al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose - ¿te encuentras bien?  
>- Sí – volteó a verlo con una sonrisa – solo ando revisando unos problemas.<br>- Me gustaría que dijeras la verdad – rayos… no había forma de engañar a ese hombre.

Él no era el tipo de padre que se sentaría a un lado tuyo a buscar que te pasa, él solo se quedo parado en la puerta mirándola con una leve sonrisa y ella entendía que quería escucharla para demostrarle su apoyo.

- ¿Tú crees que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí? – preguntó en un susurro. – por ser Robin, no por ser Rachel.  
>- No lo sé – respondió un poco lento, un tanto inseguro.<p>

Rachel sintió una punzada, le hubiera gustado que Bruce le mintiera y le dijera que sí.

- Pero... – continuo el hombre – yo lo estoy.

La adolescente bajo la vista y sonrió, al menos sabía que su ahora padre lo estaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D<br>Siempre tuve curiosidad si Dick tuviera esa duda existencial, así que en un día de flojera decidí escribirla... quise hacer que alguien del equipo le dijera pero sabía que nadie sería capaz de tal cosa y si quería que Bruce la reconfortara no podía ser él ._. ¿una pesadilla? demasiado cliché para mi gusto xDD  
>¡En fin! Muchísimas gracias a <span>DarkLolitaKaoru Y Kailumi-Uchiha<span>**__**por sus comentarios :D**_

__Próxima Viñeta: Batman


	7. Batman

**_¡Buenas!  
>Aqui publicando ya la séptima viñeta que vaya que me costo trabajo escribirla, la edite como tres veces porque no encontraba bien como meter el tema de "Batman" después recordé que falta que Kaldur le preguntara algo a Rachel y que mejor que usando la personalidad de Kaldur para preguntar sobre Batman xD<br>La verdad me gustó como me quedo. En fin... solo una aclaración: Estas son viñetas "extras" (a partir de la seis) aqui posiblemente no es tan necesario que Robin sea mujer... aun asi me da flojera separarlas xD Sin más... ¡disfrutenla! ;D_**

****Summary: No importa cuantas veces pasara lo mismo, ella siempre elegiria a Batman.  
><strong>Advertencias: Semi-AU, fem!Robin, OoC e incoherencias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta No. 7: Batman<strong>

Era otro día tranquilo en el Monte Justicia, acababan de llegar de una misión y todo el mundo se encontraba relajándose en sus respectivas actividades favoritas o simplemente descansando para luego irse a casa, lo cual estaría haciendo Rachel si no hubiera pasado lo de hace unas horas…

"_Tu irresponsabilidad esta misión me ha decepcionado, Robin"_

Eso le había dicho Batman en "privado" (Kaldur estaba presente en ese momento). Durante la misión se había equivocado y había caído en una trampa a la hora de hackear el sistema de seguridad lo cual había hecho ser descubiertos y pelear espantando al _pez gordo _al que tenían que "espiar". Habían terminado con heridas profundas la mayoría de su equipo y por su impotencia (y por dejarse llevar por sus emociones cuando uno de los enemigos habló de ella y de Batman) se había roto un brazo y dislocado un hombro sacándola del combate aumentando la ira dentro de ella que después descargó con Kaldur, Wally y finalmente con Batman, quien debido a su falta de respeto la había suspendido de su rol como Robin por dos meses (¡**Dos Meses**!).

Rachel suspiró cuando al fin pudo amarrarse sus tenis con una sola mano y terminó de guardar sus cosas en una pequeña mochila que después se colocó en su hombro "bueno", se acomodó la correa que sujetaba su yeso, se colocó sus lentes oscuros y procedió a irse lo más rápido que pudo pero fue interceptada por Kaldur unos pasos fuera de su habitación.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó el muchacho solo para detenerla.  
>- Sí – se detuvo y miró a Kaldur algo enfadada – solo quiero llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y esperar que pasen dos meses.<p>

Rachel suspiró y bajo la vista una vez que Kaldur estuvo enfrente de ella, aún se sentía mal por gritarle una vez que regresaron al Monte Justicia cuando solo quería que ella y Kid Flash dejaran de pelear.

- Lamento tu suspensión – le comentó Kaldur haciendo que Rachel lo mirara – No creo que haya sido tu culpa lo que pasó…  
>- No te preocupes – interrumpió la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa. – yo te debo pedir disculpas, después de todo soy la hacker y mi comportamiento fue inmaduro en batalla. Batman esta en lo correcto, fui irresponsable y me merezco estos dos meses… tal vez pueda aclarar mis ideas.<p>

Kaldur se puso serio y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro sano, este gesto pronto hizo que Rachel dejara de sonreír e hiciera que volviera a bajar la vista.

- Creo que Batman fue muy duro contigo – comentó el muchacho – tienes solo trece años, eres una niña aún y como todo ser humano puedes equivocarte y dejarte llevar por las emociones.  
>- Ya te dije, Kaldur – Rachel suspiró sin voltearlo a ver aun – no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada.<br>- ¿Acostumbrada? – preguntó Kaldur algo sorprendido.  
>- Sí, llevo con Batman más de cuatro años – la chica elevó la vista y sonrió levemente – ya es costumbre que me exija tener un trabajo perfecto, que me regañe por desconcentrarme, por ser demasiada lenta o porque pude haber hecho un mejor trabajo e incluso por resultar herida.<p>

El líder el equipo miró impresionado a Robin quien acomodó su mochila en su hombro antes de que terminara de resbalarse sin dejar de sonreír, siempre supo que Batman era un hombre que le gustaba el trabajo bien hecho, que podía llegar a ser demasiado obsesivo, pero jamás creyó que llegaría a ese _extremo _y más con una niña de trece (y que en un inicio tuvo nueve). Volvieron a hacer contacto visual y la chica notó rápidamente un estado entre preocupación y un poco de horror en los ojos de su líder haciéndola reír levemente.

- Pero sabes… - dijo Rachel llamando la atención de Kaldur – puedes pensar que él es demasiado estricto pero sé que lo hace por mi propia seguridad. Después de todo Ciudad Gótica es mil veces peor, cualquier error me puede costar mi vida, la de Batman o la de algún civil. – pausó para respirar más profundo – Tal vez ustedes nunca lo vean como yo lo hago, pero…

Kaldur sonrió al ver como Robin hablaba de su mentor, estaba al tanto de la situación en Ciudad Gótica, sabía que era un lugar peligroso, que a veces Robin terminaba tan lastimada que duraba semanas sin presentarse, que había situaciones que Batman en solo no podía y tenía que llamar a Robin o incluso cuando la situación era crítica, a uno de la Liga. Rachel quitó la mano de su compañero de su hombro y el atlante volvió a mirarla.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Kaldur con una sonrisa – pero dime… Si pudieras escoger a cualquier otro superhéroe para ser tu mentor, ¿a quién escogerías?  
>- Batman – respondió sin dudar con una gran sonrisa – todas las veces que fueran necesarias.<br>- ¿Incluso si pudieras ser compañera de Superman? – Kaldur rio levemente.  
>- Incluso aunque pudiera ser compañera de Superman – correspondió la sonrisa.<p>

Rachel suspiró de nuevo y se despidió de su compañero para retomar su camino mientras se ponía a imaginarse un _hubiera _durante todo le trayecto del Monte Justicia a la Mansión donde la esperaba Alfred sonriente con unas galletas y un Bruce aun en ropas de Batman quien le colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió levemente.

- Lamento lo que te dije – escucho decir a Bruce. – pero…

Rachel solo sonrió y abrazó al hombre. Definitivamente, por nada del mundo cambiaría a Batman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Vuala!<br>¿Qué tal les parecio? ¿merezco un comentario? xD**_

_**La verdad no tengo ni idea como salió, estuve dos horas escribiendo bocetos y ninguno me convenció... puse algo de música y por la madrugada todo fluyó xD A la mañana ya la tenía terminada. Bueno pues eso es todo. Tengan un bonito día/noche.**_

_****_Próxima Viñeta: ¿Juegas Poker?


	8. ¿Juegas Póker?

**_Bienvenidos de nuevo._**

**¡Esta es la octava viñeta! (de las trece que tengo) y como en la de Child Love y Mejores Amigos no tiene para nada bases científicas, solamente se me ocurrió mientras jugaba a las cartas con unos amigos. No les mentiré, no se jugar póker xP asi que no tenía ni idea de como escribirlo y traté te cambiar el juego pero el póker es el más común ._. y otro problema que tuve es que sobrepasa el límite de palabras para ser un Viñeta D: pero soy tan rebelde que así la voy a publicar xDD  
><strong>

Summary: Rachel esta aburrida durante su estencia en la Mansión Wayne hasta que encuentra una baraja, ahora solo le falta encontrar un contrincante.**  
><span>Advertencias: Future!AU, OoC, fem!Nightwing e incoherencias a niveles peligrosos.<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 8: ¿Juegas Póker?<strong>

Un silencio agradable inundaba la Mansión Wayne solo siendo interrumpido por los pasos de una mujer joven de cabello negro conocida por ser la "primogénita" del ciudadano más rico de Ciudad Gótica. Rachel no encontraba que hacer, eran apenas las tres de la tarde, sus amigos no tenían tiempo para salir, sus amigas tenían su propia vida, ayer había entrenado, Bruce no estaba, ya se había acabado todos los videojuegos ayer con Tim y no tenía ganas de ponerse a leer un libro; la mujer suspiró a la mitad del pasillo de la segunda planta y resignada decidió irse a su habitación, encender la televisión y tener la fortuna de quedarse dormida pero una vez llegando a cuarto y buscar en su maleta su reproductor de música portátil un pequeño paquete cayó, lo tomó con curiosidad y una sonrisa cruzó su cara, era una baraja inglesa.

Volvió a salir por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de un contrincante y el primero que encontró fue a Alfred quien disfrutaba de un momento de paz y tranquilidad leyendo el periódico en uno de los múltiples sillones que poseía la casa. Trotó hasta llegar enfrente de él y sin decir nada el mayordomo la volteó a ver bajando un poco el periódico.

- Hey Alfi – dijo imitando su antiguo tono infantil - ¿qué te parece una partida de póker?  
>- Mis disculpas, Señorita – habló el hombre mayor – Pero no es de mi gusto las apuestas ni las barajas, a parte, todavía tengo que hacer el mantenimiento en la cueva y preparar la cena.<br>- Esta bien… - un tono desilusionado salió de su boca – supongo que esperaré ha que llegue Bruce.  
>- Podría ser mejor opción que yo, Señorita – y con esas palabras el mayordomo regresó su atención al periódico.<p>

Rachel caminó rumbo a sus "aposentos" con la idea de seguir con el plan "A" que hace un rato había ideado mientras trataba de recordar la programación de su canal favorito en busca de tener la fortuna de ver un buen show de comedia, pero al pasar por la biblioteca de la mansión pudo reconocer de reojo a su pequeño hermano, regreso sobre sus pasos y se adentró en la extensa biblioteca para luego localizar a Tim lo cual no fue difícil. El muchacho vestía un poco más formal que un atuendo casual, bien peinado y arreglado que a comparación con ella, él era el hijo perfecto de Bruce; Rachel se acercó un poco logrando visualizar el nombre del libro y su extensión, un libro largo y complicado, los preferidos de Tim.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ray-ray? – habló el adolescente.  
>- Me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo – volvió a usar su voz infantil y su gran sonrisa.<br>- Estoy ocupado – respondió aun sin apartar la vista del libro. – a parte ya jugamos esta mañana videojuegos…  
>- No hablo de jugar pegados a la televisión – interrumpió las excusas de su hermano – hablo de jugar baraja, póker, más específicamente.<p>

Tim al fin alejó la vista del libro encarando a su hermana levantando una ceja, Rachel casi quería reír por el gesto, ¿era malo querer jugar póker?

- ¿Quieres que _apueste _contigo? – el muchacho bajo el libro sin soltarlo – sabes que apostar esta mal ¿verdad?  
>- No necesariamente quiero apostar – se sentó a lado del muchacho – solo quiero jugar, distraerme, divertirme… nada malo para la salud. ¿Por favor?<br>- Independientemente si acepto o no – puso un separador en el libro – no sé jugar.  
>- ¡No tienes porqué preocuparte! – exclamó la mujer – yo te enseño.<p>

La pelinegra se levantó un brinco y tomó las manos de su hermanito para sacarlo de la biblioteca mientras el muchacho trataba desesperadamente de soltarse de aquel agarre insistiendo que nunca le había dicho que aceptaba su propuesta, pero Rachel no quería morir de aburrimiento hasta las siete de la tarde que llegara su padre y al poco rato tuvo al su hermanito sentado frente a ella en el comedor con dos cartas en su mano escuchando atentamente las explicaciones de cada movimiento del juego atentamente.

El cielo se oscureció en Ciudad Gótica y Bruce Wayne entraba a su casa después de un intenso día de trabajo entre la empresa y mensajes con la Liga de la Justicia. Alfred lo recibió como siempre, colgó su abrigo en un perchero cercano a la puerta notando rápidamente el silencio presente en la mansión, eso no era normal, o al menos, no mientras estuviera Rachel bajo ese techo; Alfred le comentó sobre el "pequeño" juego de tres horas y media que se había desarrollado entre sus dos hijos en el comedor principal, curioso, caminó sin prisas hasta el lugar indicado encontrándose con una escena poco común.

Tim tenía una cara desesperada mirando sus cartas y las ya presentes en la mesa mientras que la Rachel lo miraba sumamente divertida y relajaba, a simple vista se notaba quién iba ganando.

- Es bueno saber que están pasando tiempo de caridad – la voz profunda del patriarca de la familia llamó la atención de los dos jugadores.  
>- ¡Hola papá! – la siempre cálida sonrisa de Rachel no se hizo esperar.<br>- Hola… - el muchacho pronto regreso su atención a las cartas.  
>- ¿Quieres jugar? – ofreció la mayor.<br>- No, gracias – respondió Bruce.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa y vio el panorama que claramente favorecía a su hija a parte de una pila de centavos en el centro y otro más grande de lado de la mujer, estaban apostando. Pero antes de que los regañara a los dos una duda más importante le cruzo por la mente, ¿dónde había aprendido a jugar su hija Póker? Él nunca le había enseñado más allá de "veintiuno".

- Ríndete Tim – habló Rachel – vas a perder, tienes que resignarte a que me darás tu postre durante una semana. Ya no tienes que apostar.  
>- No te entregaré mi poste – la voz calculadora de Tim lo hizo reír.<br>- Por cierto Ray – aprovechó la oportunidad - ¿dónde aprendiste a jugar Póker tan bien?

El alma se le fue a los pies al escuchar esa pregunta de su padre, tenía que inventarse una excusa rápida y creíble para que no sospechara. Bajo las cartas hasta la mesa y trato de aclarar su mente para que pensara finalmente dio con la más vieja del libro.

- En internet – respondió rápidamente – en las páginas donde puedes jugar con personas de otros lugares… ya sabes.  
>- ¿Enserio? – la voz de Bruce sonaba divertida ante la actitud de la muchacha.<br>- Creo que hasta aquí le dejamos Tim – se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada – me iré a preparar para la cena.

La pelinegra dejó la habitación a paso veloz, el más joven de la sala comenzó a reír y agradeció al hombre por la ayuda. Mientras tanto Rachel trataba de buscar una explicación que sabía su padre le exigiría un día de estos… simplemente no le podía decir que Roy y Wally le habían enseñado en una reunión en el departamento de Flash, que había jugado todas las variantes que había con ellos, y menos que había perdido el dinero de su quincena en una noche de apuestas. Definitivamente tendría que controlarse, apostar menos y dejar de ser mal influenciada por aquellos dos pelirrojos antes de que _Batman _encontrara la verdad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Oh la Humanidad!<strong>_

_**La verdad no me gustó la "viñeta" pero me divertí bastante escribiendola. Como moraleja les digo: no jueguen baraja a menos de que tengan un autocontrol para resistir las apuestas U.U  
>A un inicio pensaba solo colocar que Rachel jugara con Bruce y le ganara (por que hace trampa xD) pero me he vuelto igual fan de Tim Drake y me encanta su hermano-amistad que tiene con Dick así que no pude evitarlo ._.<br>Pues bien comenten y diganme que les parece :D**_

_**Muchísimas Gracias a _**Kailumi-Uchiha**_ por sus comentarios :D (y a todos los que leen anonimamente y no dejan comentarios xDD)  
><strong>_

Próxima Viñeta: Ojos

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Ya voy a entrar a la escuela por lo tanto duraré un rato para públicar las viñetas xP<strong>


	9. Ojos

**_¡Hola!  
>Vaya, no creí que fuera a sacar esta viñeta tan rápido, después de todo el trabajo que me costó escribirla... las ideas no fluían y con trabajos tenía tiempo para escribir desentemente, todo por la escuela Dx ¡Odio mi nuevo horario! en fin, esta es la "versión 1" de esta viñeta y fué la que acabe más rápido... nuevamente tenemos una pregunta que no sale en esta viñeta pero que ya se ha hecho. No tuve tiempo de revisarla porque justamente la acabo de terminar xDD Disfrútenla.<em>**

**Summary:** Wally tiene frente a él la mejor oportunidad para, al fin, descubrir todos los secretos de Rachel.  
><strong>Advertencias: Semi-AU, fem!Robin, OoC, Incoherencias a niveles altos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta No. 9: Ojos<strong>

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos todo el mundo de comenzó a dar vueltas, todo estaba borroso y los colores se mezclaban entre si, parpadeo varias veces hasta que la imagen que le proporcionaban sus ojos fuera clara y coherente. Pasaron unos minutos para que pudiera ubicarse, estaba en la enfermería del Monte Justicia y no tenía _ni idea_ de como había llegado ahí y tan pronto como trato de recordar un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacó así que coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos impidiendo ver la luz.

- ¡Ray, ya despertaste! – una voz alegre llegó desde lejos y con una ráfaga su mejor amigo estaba ahí observándola. - ¿te duele algo? ¿te traigo agua? ¿tienes alguna molestia? ¿quieres que-  
>- ¡Wally! – se quejo Rachel cuando el dolor de su cabeza incrementó ante la rapidez con la cual su amigo había estado hablando.<p>

Rachel respiró hondo para luego mover un poco su brazo logrando ver a Wally con un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Podrías apagar la luz? – le pidió al pelirrojo – creo que me va a dar una migraña.  
>- Claro – al acabar de pronunciar esas palabras la luz ya se había apagado y él estaba de nuevo a su lado – em… ¿cómo te sientes?<br>- Quitando el dolor de cabeza… - pausó la pelinegra para quitar el brazo de su cara y sonreírle levemente aun con dolor – me siento bien. Pero… ¿por qué estoy aquí?  
>- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Wally la miró perplejo.<p>

Rachel no respondió y dirigió su vista al techo, el dolor aun estaba presente causándole unas lagunas mentales, no recordaba con mucha claridad por más que forzaba su mente, solo lograba empeorar el dolor. Wally se mostró un poco más preocupado cuando al fin la pelinegra negó por lo cual le explicó de forma muy leve su situación; al parecer se había desmayado unos minutos de haber llegado, le resaltó que se veía sumamente cansada y ausente y que antes que Artemis le pudiera comentar algo cayó al suelo sin más.

Rachel miró atentamente a su amigo durante todo el relato y pronto recordó lo que pudo haber sido la razón de su desmayo. Había estado trabajando más últimamente, el Guasón había escapado del Asilo Arkham dos veces junto con otros villanos como Dos Caras y Poison Ivy, había estado en evaluaciones en su escuela y el Bruce había ampliado su horario de entrenamiento; cuando tenía suerte solo dormía de 3 a 4 horas, sin duda unas semanas difíciles de olvidar.

- ¿Ya se te aclararon las ideas? – le preguntó Wally.  
>- Sí… - le sonrió aun con el dolor de cabeza – no tienen que preocuparse, solo he estado cansada.<br>- ¿Malas noches? – dijo con humor el pelirrojo lo cual le sacó una risa a Rachel.  
>- Sí, noches malas y locas en Ciudad Gótica – comentó entre risas.<p>

La pelinegra terminó de reír y se sentó en la camilla, se estiro un poco y quiso levantarse por si sola pero el dolor de cabeza la desequilibro pero pronto re recupero, le sonrió a Wally otra vez, se cepillo el pelo con las manos y le sugirió a su amigo ir con los otros y demostrarle que estaba bien otra vez, Wally aceptó pero antes de que Rachel pudiera dar un paso se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso. Rachel lo miró confundida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó  
>- No puedes salir así – Wally sacó unos lentes oscuros detrás de él - no quieres ser regañada por Batman, ¿verdad?<p>

Los ojos azules de Rachel se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer los lentes que Wally tenía en su mano, los tomó rápidamente y se los colocó haciendo reír con fuerza a su amigo. Rachel, por su parte, no estaba para nada contenta.

- ¿Por qué me quitaste los lentes, Wally? – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho enojada.  
>- Yo no te los quite – le respondió Wally – Megan creyó que era mejor que estuvieras cómoda mientras dormías. No es mi culpa que estuvieras tan distraída que no lo notaras.<p>

El corredor siguió riendo ante la irá que presentaba su amiga, había ganado después de todo; no hace más de dos meses ella le había dicho su nombre y le dijo que posiblemente dentro de algunos años podría conocer su identidad secreta (incluía los ojos) completamente, pero su ira acabó cuando una mano tomó fuertemente del cuello de su camisa.

- Más te vale olvidar todo lo que viste hoy – le dijo Rachel claramente para luego soltarle la camisa – Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Batman.  
>- Esta bien, <em>Rachel – <em>el tono burlón volvió a salir de la boca de Wally – por cierto… bonitos _ojos azules._

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo más el corredor había dejando la habitación con su súper velocidad. La pelinegra suspiró y sonrió levemente y murmuro a la nada: _"Buena jugada, Wally." _

Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y luego un pensamiento que la sacó de su ambiente relajado. Estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan-chan-chan!<strong>_

___**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la acabo de terminar ahurita y quise aprovechar que acabé mi tarea temprano y pude escribir, dudo que publique seguido**_ **_de ahora en adelante, mi horario no me ayuda y tengo dos materias de más con la cuales trabajar.  
>Lamento volver a meter a hurt!Robin pero es fácil hacer viñetas en un estado de animo "azul" y "neutral" bueeeeno. Cualquier cosa en un comentario, si ven algun error durante la lectura me avisan por un review, si les gusta diganme, si no, esta bien :D<em>**

****Próxima viñeta: Debilidades y Galletas.


	10. ¿Conoces la palabra dormir?

**_¡Buenas!  
>Una enorme disculpa por no poder subir la viñeta antes... estuve demasiado ocupada con la escuela (la verdad aún lo estoy... se supone debo estar haciendo tarea) y pues nisiquiera había podido tocar la compu ni para revisar el cara libro D:<br>Esta viñeta no me convencio mucho, duré tres días escribiendola y no tenía nombre... no me gusto como me quedo pero en fin... la inspiración me la han secado mis primeros proyectos de la parcial xP y SI SÉ, esta NO es la que prometí que seguía, pero mi mente simplemente me dijo: "no quiero escribir "debilidades" hagamos algo rebelde :D" En fin... Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado :D_**

**Advertencias: OoC, fem!Robin, Semi-AU, incoherencia en niveles peligrosos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 11: ¿Conoces la palabra "dormir"?<strong>

Hoy era una de esas noches en las cuales Conner no podía dormir, había estado aproximadamente más de dos horas tratando de cerrar los ojos y entrar a su mundo de sueños donde todo lo imposible se volvía realidad (por ejemplo: que Superman lo aceptara); pero para su enfado no había podido ni siquiera con los consejos que le dio Kaldur sobre contar ovejas, ni con el de Megan de dejar tu mente en blanco… ¡porque simplemente era imposible! Siempre había algo en que pensar que lo hacia abrir los ojos y para su colmo había roto el buró a lado de su cama en un ataque de desesperación hace unos quince minutos.

Resignado y enojado decidió usar el consejo que una vez le dio Chico Flash: comer un aperitivo nocturno. Salió de su habitación mostrando unas ligeras ojeras y con paso firme caminó a oscuras hasta llegar a la cocina de su "hogar", llegó hasta el gran refrigerador, pero antes de que lo abriera una sombra brincó a lado suyo haciendo que se colocara a la defensiva. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la luz se encendiera y dejara ver a Robin aguantándose la risa sin mucha suerte.

- Tranquilo Súper – habló la chica tratando de contener la risa – no quise asustarte.

Súper Boy no dijo nada como es de costumbre, dejo su defensiva y se relajó pero pronto la vestimenta de su compañera de equipo le causo una interrogante. La muchacha estaba usando su uniforme, no parecía estar herida y juzgando su despreocupación, Batman no estaba cerca, lo cual lo llevaba a otra pregunta: ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se supone que solo él y Megan pasan la noche en el Monte Justicia.

- Dime Súper – Robin le sonrió mientras miraba y tecleaba en lo que parecía un celular bastante sofisticado. – ¿qué haces despierto a las tres de la mañana?  
>- Yo… - comenzó Conner lentamente.<br>- ¿Problemas del sueño? – terminó por él. Rachel apartó la vista del aparato para observar al pelinegro asentir. – Supongo que ya intentaste todo lo del libro, ¿verdad?  
>- ¿Libro? – preguntó el muchacho sacándole una risa a Rachel.<br>- Contar ovejas, dejar de pensar, respirar, pensar en lo que harás mañana, etc.

Súper Boy volvió a asentir y Rachel le ofreció su ayuda. Volvió a teclear su celular una vez más, le ofreció sentarse en la barra de la cocina a platicar sobre las cosas que posiblemente le estuvieran quitando el sueño o simplemente tener la conversación más aburrida del mundo logrando que le diera sueño. Tras unos veinte minutos Conner no había hablado mucho, se la había pasado escuchando con un rostro indiferente a Robin quien no había dejado de hablar ni siquiera para contestar los mensajes del chat que tenía abierto en su celular y pronto los bostezos hicieron presencia por parte del chico, aun así veía asombrado la cantidad de energía que aún tenía Robin dentro de sí, eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana y ella estaba tan fresca y despierta como lo estaría por las tardes. Un timbre agudo (similar a una imitación de teléfono de dibujo animado) sobresaltó a ambos levemente; Robin se disculpó con él sin silencio y se llevó una mano a su oído.

- Aquí Robin – contestó de manera seria para luego cambiar a su cotidiana sonrisa tras una leve pausa – Okey, voy para allá.

La pelinegra volvió a mirarlo mientras se levantaba del banquillo, recogió su celular que había dejado en la barra para contestar su comunicador, estiró sus brazos y por primera vez en toda la noche soltó un bostezo.

- Lamento no poderme quedar más Súper – le dijo – Pero ya he estado un buen rato lejos de Ciudad Gótica, ya es mi toque de queda. Bien, nos vemos mañana.  
>- Sí – afirmó Súper Boy – nos vemos.<p>

Si sigues sin poder dormir te recomiendo ver la televisión, a veces ayuda – y tras decir esto corrió hacia el transportador y desde lejos le dijo adiós para desaparecer en un flash.

- ¡Súper Boy! – escuchó un grito que lo despertó

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en la bio-nave, todos lo estaban mirando curiosos vestidos con sus uniformes de Súper héroes; ya recordaba, apenas había dormido cuatro horas cuando Batman llegó y los mando a una misión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Kaldur.  
>- Sí – le respondió bostezando inconscientemente.<br>- Creo que Súper Boy no durmió lo que necesitaba – dijo Chico Flash en tono burlón recibiendo un codazo de Artemis.  
>- Ya déjalo – comentó la rubia – Bien, ya que ha despertado será mejor comenzar. Entre más rápido acabemos la misión, mejor.<p>

Kaldur afirmó lo dicho por la arquera y volvió a dar instrucciones para que el muchacho se enterara de ellas. Ya abajo, una vez que Megan estableció contacto mental tomaron sus posiciones, pero a Conner no pudo evitar notar que Robin estaba llena de energía justo como en la madrugada, así que quiso preguntarle acerca de eso.

- Robin – le llamó.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre, Súper? – ella continuo caminando pero bajo la velocidad.<br>- ¿Cómo es que no tienes sueño? – le preguntó – es decir, hoy te fuiste bastante tarde y supongo eso ocurre todo los días…  
>- Costumbre – contestó deteniendo su paso para mirarlo – desde que estoy con Batman se me ha pegado algo del complejo de murciélago.<p>

Y tras esto ella rio en voz baja y volvió a retomar su paso para no separarse del grupo. Conner volvió a bostezar y por dentro agradeció no soportar el martirio de no dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, ¿qué tal? Sean sinceros ;_;<br>**_

_**La verdad, no tengo idea cuando vuelva a actualizar de nuevo, tan solo esta semana me he desvelado redactando unos reportes y mi maldito horario no me esta ayudando, a parte mis ideas se me han secado... ¿sugerencias? :D  
>Otra cosa: pude haberla subido ayer pero tuve problemas, el no me dejaba entrar ¬¬<br>Bueno pues nos vemos, sean felices y nos leemos en un futuro, espero, cercano.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Kailumi-Uchiha por sus comentarios! :D Y al anonimo con el nombre "para vestir santos" gracias por tu comentario igual :D y claro que puedo hacer una viñeta de RoyxRachel, pero ahora ando ocupada n_nU pero ya lo tengo en la lista ~~ tenedme paciencia.**_

_**Siguiente viñeta: ¿? (tal vez ahora si sea debilidades xP  
><strong>_


	11. Debilidades y Galletas

**_¡Buenas Mundo!  
>Estoy feliz debido a que las ideas fluyeron muy bien para esta viñeta, me ha gustado como quedo. Al final después de trabajar como loca viernes, sabado y mañana del domingo pude acabar mi tarea y tener tiempo durante la tarde para escribirla... me causo una severa migraña pero en fin, se escribió, me gusto y eso es lo que cuenta. Espero que así como tuve tiempo para dedicarle a esta viñeta tenga la siguiente semana y publicarlas más seguido... odio las largas esperas y yo las estoy cometiendo xP<em>**

**_Bueno pues disfrutenla ~ hagan que mi migraña no haya sido en vano._**

**__**Summary: Todo el mundo tiene debilidades y Batman creyó que era tiempo de que el equipo las enfrentara. Rachel no tiene nada en contra, después de todo es por el bien de todos.  
><strong><em>Advertencias: Semi-AU, un leve OoC (¡ya les estoy agarrando la onda!), fem!Robin e incoherencias dignas de una persona con ataque de migraña.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 11: Debilidades y Galletas<br>**

Todo ser viviente tiene sus debilidades, incluso los súper humanos. Nadie es inmortal y todos logran sucumbir ante algo, por ejemplo un miedo o incluso a una fuerza mayor que no pueden controlar o superar. Rachel estaba al tanto de eso, desde que se había iniciado su carrera como súper héroe Batman le dijo varias de las debilidades de los enemigos más comunes que enfrentaba en las sucias calles de Ciudad Gótica. Después de algunos años, cuando la Liga estaba formada y era muy frecuente que se viera a un Superman volando por los cielos de su ciudad o enemigos fuera de los comunes atacaran, Batman le contó algunas debilidades de los mismos héroes y villanos nuevos de tal forma ella pudiera defenderse en caso de que se lograra un "control mental" a alguno de ellos y ella estuviera sola (como cierto incidente con Superman hace un año); debilidades que están bajo llave los rincones más profundos de su mente junto a su pasado y la identidad secreta de Batman.

Pero ella no solo sabe de la Liga. Bruce le había pedido, dos años después de ser Robin que analizara sus fortalezas y debilidades, en ese tiempo Rachel creía que Batman no tenía ninguna debilidad (¡**era Batman**!) pero las descubrió y Bruce le pidió recordárselas cuando él estuviera cegado por la batalla y tras un tiempo, después de quedar fuera de actividad por una batalla contra Clayface, Alfred les sugirió a los dos tener una "terapia" de equipo donde ella misma aceptó sus propias debilidades y Bruce le prometió recordárselas.

La terapia había sido tan efectiva que ahora Batman había hecho que se hiciera dentro del mismo equipo. Rachel ya sabía varias, como la debilidad en común entre Kaldur y Megan era el fuego, el talón de Aquiles de Kid Flash era quedarse sin alimentos y correr sobre líquidos, la de Súper Boy era su explosivo carácter, una propia de Kaldur era que se deshidrataba muy pronto y las de Artemis eran propias de un ser humano (como ella) aparte de que sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo (en caso de que perdiera su arco) aún le faltaba mejorar bastante.

- Ahora digan las debilidades de Robin – escuchó la voz de Tornado Rojo, quien estaba haciéndola de arbitro entre su debate en lugar de Batman.  
>- Es un humano normal – dijo Súper Boy con voz indiferente.<br>- Suele ser muy impulsiva – escuchó decir a Kaldur con dificultad, al parecer no le gustaba la dinámica.  
>- ¡Desaparece de la nada! – Wally, como siempre, exagerando. - ¡No dice nada! Solo desaparece.<br>- A veces es muy lenta – suspiró Artemis tras darle un codazo a Kid Flash para que se calmara.  
>- Emm… - Notó que Megan no sabía que decir, durante la mayoría de las veces no decía nada, ella estaba más incomoda que Kaldur en ese momento.<p>

Rachel le sonrió para intentar calmarla, después de todo ya conocía parte de esas debilidades.

- No te preocupes Megan – le dijo – no me voy a ofender. Soy todo oídos.

La Señorita Marciana le devolvió la sonrisa para bajar la vista y seguir reflexionando sobre que decir.

- Es muy joven – comenzó la marciana – no digo que tenga menos experiencia… si no que…  
>- Entiendo. – la interrumpió la pelinegra, al parecer la pelirroja no sabía como continuar.<br>- También es muy bajita – dijo Wally de nuevo con burla – se le dificultan los enemigos grandes.

Robin podía jurar que si ella fuera un dibujo animado en ese momento, una vena hubiera aparecido en su frente, ¡¿bajita? , ¿no puede combatir enemigos grandes?... como se nota que debería poner al tanto a su amigo sobre sus hazañas en Ciudad Gótica. La pelinegra suspiró para tranquilizarse y continúo escuchando los comentarios que le hacían, tras unos pocos minutos Tornado Rojo se volteo hacia ella.

- Bien, creo que son suficientes – habló parando el debate de sus compañeros - ¿alguna que desees agregar, Robin?  
>- Sí – sonrió ampliamente – las galletas.<p>

Un silencio sepulcral junto con caras confundidas aparecieron haciéndola reír.

- ¿Las galletas? – le preguntó Wally – ¿enserio?  
>- Sí – le respondió – Si un villano o enemigo me ofrece unas galletas a cambio de traicionarlos, lo hago.<p>

Y tras ver como su pelirrojo amigo se llevaba una mano a la cara mientras murmuraba cosas como: "no debe ser cierto" "nos traicionará muy fácil" no pudo soportar una enorme carcajada que relajo a los otros haciendo notar que se trataba de una broma para aligerar el ambiente, pero si algo era cierto, era lo que ella había dicho. Rachel _amaba _las galletas de Alfred y gracias a ellas había traicionado a Bruce numerosas veces; si Alfred quería saber algo que había hecho Bruce solamente tenía que ofrecerle un chocolate caliente y una bandeja de galletas para que ella cantara cual pajarillo feliz en su jaula un día de primavera.

Dejo de reír y Tornado Rojo continuo la dinámica, ahora era el turno de Súper Boy… Rachel ya luego les diría que Bruce había colocado a las galletas de Alfred en primer lugar en su lista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bien! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.<br>Las ideas se me estan acabando D: pero me niego a abandonar la historia... tenedme paciencia xD**_

_**Espero sus lindos comentarios sobre la viñeta, que le puedo cambiar, sugerencias, etc. etc.**_

_**Kailumi-Uchiha: muchísimas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios :D gracias por ser mi fiel lectora. Ya estoy leyendo tu historia! :D me falta un capitulo, tal vez mañana ya tengas mi comentario xDD como dije tenedme paciencia.**_

_**Y gracias también a todos los que voluntariamente e involuntariamente leen esta historia sin dejar comentarios, sin ustedes yo no sería nada :D (cofcofmangasdelchalecocofcof)**_

_**Próxima Viñeta: El otro Robin.  
><strong>_Nota: después de la viñeta siguiente sigue el RoyxRachel._**  
><strong>_


	12. El otro Robin

**_¡Buenas!  
>Aqui publicando la viñeta número doce de rápido. Lamento si la historia tiene errores, algunas letras que no deberían estar ahí, etc. etc. Pero no tuve ni tiempo para revisarla y la escribí ahora en mis quince minutos de tiempo libre xD<br>Estuve editando la historia toda la semana, busque que fuera un encuentro donde Dick llega a la dimensión de Rachel, pero me resultó muy cliché y a mi no me gustan esas cosas. Recordé una escena similar en un manga (cuando leía mangas) asi que decidí usarla con mi propio estilo._**

**_Bien espero les_ agrade.  
>Summary: No sabía como había llegado ahí, pero enfrente de ella estaba alguien igual... solo que, bueno, era un chico.<br>Advertencias: AU, Fem!Robin, leve OoC e incoherencias.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 12: El otro Robin<strong>

Rachel abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas en busca de calor, tenía frío y sobretodo miedo. Había estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar tan extraño, una habitación negra sin fin y con un intenso frio que helaba los huesos; hace unas horas que se había rendido de buscar una salida.

Miro enfrente de ella y se encontró con una persona _igual _a ella. Era un chico de cabello tan negro como el suyo, ojos azules y su mismo uniforme de Robin el cual estaba recargado sobre lo que suponen era una de las paredes de la habitación tratando en vano de conseguir que su computadora de muñeca funcionara.

El muchacho se llamaba Richard _–Dick- _Grayson, se identifico como único compañero de Batman, el único Robin; discutieron al inicio por eso, después de todo _ella _era Rachel _–Ray- _Grayson y la única Robin en su _mundo._ Al cabo de un debate bastante entretenido entendieron que eran la misma cara de una moneda, diferente cuerpo pero mismo pasado y esencia.

- ¿Crees que salgamos de aquí? – preguntó Rachel en un murmullo.  
>- No lo sé – la miró su otro yo – ni siquiera tengo idea de como llegamos aquí. ¿Alguna sugerencia?<br>- No. – respondió bajando la mirada mientras comenzaba a sentir escalofríos del frío – pero la temperatura esta bajando cada vez más… ¿crees que estemos muriendo?  
>- No lo sé – volvió a repetir Dick mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza – no recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí, no sé si estaba peleando o que pasó.<p>

Ray decidió no continuar hablando y comenzó a usar su propio aliento para mantener sus manos tibias. Ella tampoco recordaba nada más allá de estar hablando con Bruce en la cueva… Bruce... en esos momentos deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí para ayudarla, en consuelo solo abrazo más sus piernas mientras veía a su contraparte hacer lo mismo.

Un buen rato volvió a transcurrir, el frio se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso, Dick le ofreció un abrazo para mantener el calor y no se negó, gateó con trabajos debido al frio hacia el muchacho y ambos se mantuvieron en un abrazo acordando que cuando recuperaran sus fuerzas volverían a intentar salir de ese lugar. Pero como todo buen Grayson, no pudieron quedarse callados por mucho tiempo.

- Dices que en tu dimensión todos los demás son como yo los conozco, ¿verdad? – comentó en un susurro Dick.  
>- Sí – respondió de igual forma – al parecer solo nosotros somos diferentes.<br>- ¿Qué hay de tu vida con Batman? – preguntó el muchacho a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
>- Esta bien – sonrió levemente – Alfred es muy amable, me encantan sus galletas y Bruce… creo que es lo mejor que pude tener después de ese día. ¿Qué hay de ti?<br>- Lo mismo – respondió con una voz un tanto cansada – difícil al inicio pero ha mejorado todo…

El tiempo volvió a pasar mientras ellos conversaban sobre su _familia _y sus secretos. Todo era exactamente igual, a excepciones como que Dick aún no le decía su nombre a Wally o que Ray no había ganado un concurso que su otro yo sí; mientras la conversación se desarrollaba ambos continuaban temblando y durmiéndose sin querer, pronto la conversación paso a ser de murmullos a suspiros sin sentido mientras ambos caían en un sueño bastante profundo…

_- ¡Rachel! –_

La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe, esa voz… era la de Bruce. Sintió que Dick también había despertado y ambos se miraron.

- ¿Oíste? – le comentó Dick soltándola – Es Bruce…  
>- Sí<p>

Ambos se levantaron y aún con frío buscaron a su alrededor en busca de donde había provenido la voz y no tardo mucho tiempo cuando el grito volvió a repetirse, pronto la habitación comenzó a fragmentarse, ambos se asustaron y trataron de quedar juntos para enfrentar lo que viniera pero la fractura (similar a como se rompería el hielo o un vidrio) los separó y pronto una luz en cada uno de los extremos hizo presencia mientras los gritos de su respectivo Bruce continuaban escuchándose a través de la cegadora luz.

- ¿Estas bien Rachel? – preguntó Dick sin moverse.  
>- Sí. –contestó mirando al muchacho – Al parecer… es hora de volver.<p>

Dick la miró interrogante pero pronto pudo ver la situación de la misma forma que Rachel. La habitación en vez de llevárselos juntos como si fueran a morir (debido a que eran la misma persona) los separó y cada quien tenía su propio camino… solo tal vez… fueran a despertar y salir de ese lugar.

Rachel le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación dándole la espalda a su contra parte, a unos pasos de adentrarse a lo que ella suponía, era _la salida_ volteó para ondear su mano para decirle adiós al muchacho que también procedía a irse; unos segundos después ambos entraron a la luz…

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con el techo de una habitación blanca, sentía algo que la cara y mucha luz que le lastimaba sus ojos pero pronto notó un calor ajeno a ella que rodeaba sus manos.

- Ray… - escuchó un susurro a su lado.

Volteó con lentitud debido a un dolor en su cuello hacia donde provenía y se encontró con Bruce, quien le sonreía levemente con ojos tristes, aún en su traje de Batman pero sin la capucha. Quiso decirle algo pero el negó con la cabeza y procedió a quitarle el respirador.

- Aún estas débil – comentó en un susurro pero a la vez serio – no hablaremos hasta que estés bien.

La pelinegra asintió con lentitud y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Aún no recordaba lo que había pasado antes de caer en aquella habitación oscura a lado de su otro yo, pero no le importaba ahora; estaba en casa a lado de su padre, _viva. _Esperaba que el otro Robin estuviera bien.

Aquella experiencia nunca la olvidaría, ni siquiera al otro Robin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les pareció?<br>Lamento si esperaban otra cosa pero es que me fué imposible hacerle de otra forma. La verdad ahurita ando muy ocupada con mi tarea de la semana y rara vez abro el word para escribir con fines literarios ._._**

**_Bueno, pues dejen un comentario, diganme sus opiniones y nos vemos la próxima semana (espero x.X) pero nos veremos_ D**

Próxima Viñeta: Todo como paso (pedido: RoyxRachel)


	13. Todo como pasó

**_¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! *se hinca pidiendo perdón*  
>Lamento no haber actualizado ya por casi tres semanas pero es que tuve tantas cosas que hacer, tantos proyectos por entregar, tarea y cosas por preocuparme que no podía aventajarle a las viñetas... y lo peor es que mis evaluaciones parciales inician la siguiente semana y se supone debo estar estudiando en vez de estar escribiendo xP pero aqui ando de rebelde queriendo no quedar mal ante ustedes mis lectores con nombre y anónimos :D<br>Debido a que me he quedado sin imaginación, la viñeta salió muy corta y no se si cumple con las espectativas de "Kailumi-Uchiha" y "Para vestir santos" en cuando ha esta viñeta pedida D: espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. En fin, disfrútenla._**

Summary: Cuando leyó las palabras escritas en ese diario se pregunto a si misma ¿cómo pasó?  
>Advertencias: Tal vez OoC, fem!Robin, AU e incoherencias.<strong><em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 13: Todo como pasó  Diario**

Rachel miraba el cielo de su habitación mientras estaba acostada en su cama reflexionando. Hace unas horas se había encontrado con su diario mientras limpiaba su habitación, textos que aun tenían recuerdos cuya presencia aún era dolorosa y otros que simplemente le daban risa; pero entre todas esas páginas encontró lo que por mucho tiempo decidió borrar de su memoria… sus sentimientos infantiles hacia Roy.

Ahí estaba _**todo. **_Desde el momento en que lo conoció hasta que se dio cuenta que su amorío no tendría futuro y no era cien porciento real, pero aunque se había dado por vencida por eso hace ya años, no podía evitar pensarlo, darle vueltas y comenzar avergonzarse por volver a caer en el mismo hoyo.

Vagó por su mente y sus recuerdos. Había conocido a Roy año y algunos meses después de convertirse en Robin cuando Flecha Verde vino a pedirle ayuda a Bruce con una misión; Roy en ese entonces tenía unos quince años. Durante esa misión ambos no se habían llevado bien al inicio, mientras Roy creía que Robin no los ayudaría y solo sería un estorbo, Rachel creí que Veloz era un novato imprudente que se negaba a seguir las ordenes de su mentor.

Todo cambió cuando Robin salvó a Roy de ser atacado por la espalda durante un combate y unos segundos después él la había salvado de un francotirador; en ese momento ambos comenzaron a llevarse bien y para el final del combate eran un excelente equipo.

Su amorío empezó unos meses después cuando mantenía contacto con el pelirrojo por medio del internet, a pesar de la diferencia de edad se llevaban bastante bien, después de todo lo que a Rachel le toco vivir podría decirse que su mente había madurado muchos años y entendía a la perfección al pelirrojo cuando los dramas de jóvenes sobre tener dos vidas y protegerlas de que nadie se entere. Recordaba que las pocas veces que se veían en persona, a pesar de tener menos experiencia que ella, siempre lo miraba con admiración como cualquier niño ve a su hermano mayor, pero pronto el poco instinto protector de Veloz en las misiones cambiaron sus sentimientos y pronto frases como "ten cuidado" o "te cubriré, no te preocupes y confía en mi" pronto le quitaron el sueño durante las noches.

Rachel se llevó las manos a la cara cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba sonrojando, ese año fue tan embarazoso que le hubiera gustado olvidarlo tal y como lo había hecho hace unas horas… recordaba que ella estaba muerta por su amigo, adoraba su voz grave y era mayor que él, prácticamente se entendían a la perfección; ser una niña enamorada que finge ser niño es complicado y lo peor de todo no fue que Wally se enterara, no, fue que Alfred la encontrara sonrojada y sonriendo como tonta enfrente de la computadora cuando platicaba con él y que al siguiente día Bruce hablara con ella sobre ese tema.

"_He notado que te haz estado muy distraída, Ray. ¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Nada Bruce… es solo la escuela."_

"_¿La escuela o el pupilo de Flecha Verde?_

"_¡Qué!… ¿Cómo…?"_

"_No fue difícil cuando dejas abierta la ventana del chat, Rachel."_

Vaya que fue un año largo, tuvo su primer amor infantil y sin darse cuenta se comporto como la típica niña que sueña con su príncipe azul que tanto odiaba ver en la vida real como en las películas.

Aproximadamente medio año antes de cumplir los doce años su visión por el pelirrojo más grande del equipo volvió a cambiar, dejo de verlo como su príncipe azul para ser uno de los "hermanos mayores" que ella quiere y admira tanto; Roy fue uno de sus primeros amigos en este loco mundo de los héroes, se ayudaron mutuamente a mejorar su rendimiento como compañeros y se cuidaban cuando hacían equipo… lamentaba que ahora Roy haya decidido hacerla de solitario y no aceptara entrar al equipo, continuara enojado con la Liga; ella aún seguía hablando con él por el chat y Roy le había recordado que si necesitaban su ayuda (solo el equipo de Justicia Joven) solo le llamaran y les ayudaría… pero también le advertía sobre no confiar en la Liga y que se cuidara durante las misiones.

La muchacha suspiró, tomo el pequeño libro y procedió a ver una foto que había recortado el periódico, ahí estaban ellos dos, Ray sonrió, independientemente del rumbo que tomaran sus sentimientos por Flecha Roja, siempre sería una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

- Señorita – escuchó la voz de Alfred en la puerta – veo que aún no termina del limpiar.

- Lo siento Alfie – procedió a sentarse en la cama y sonreírle al mayordomo – me quede pensando en muchas cosas… hay tantos recuerdos aquí.

- Ya veo – dijo el hombre – espero que pueda terminar su trabajo después de la cena, ya esta lista y servida.

- En seguida bajo – le levantó de la cama y guardó la foto en el diario que dejo en la cama.

El hombre inglés procedió a retirarse y Rachel acomodo un poco el desorden para poder bajar a cenar no sin antes mirar un portarretrato que se encontraba colgado a la salida de su cuarto y sonreír. Algún día también le diría a Roy su verdadero nombre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? me merezco un comentario? espero que si :3<br>Bien pues es hora de los agradecimientos que son esta viñeta para: Rose y Kass Nekozawa por sus lindos comentarios que me alegraron el día :D que no tienen porque disculparse en no haber comentado! lo importante es que ya se animaron! y Kass Nekozawa gracias por tu idea sobre lo de Wally xDDD ya esta en lista ~~**_

En fin, por lastima no podré actualizar la siguiente semana tal vez debido a que tengo mis exámenes y tengo proyectos de fin de parcial que entregar xP asi que nos leemos después.

Siguiente Viñeta: Recuerdos entre el polvo (precuela de esta viñeta).


	14. Recuerdos entre Polvo

**_¡Buenas Mundo!  
>Aquí publicando la cuarta viñeta. Se que dije que posiblemente no tuviera tiempo esta semana pero... mis evaluaciones al fin terminaron y no tenía proyectos o tareas pendientes (al fin un maldito día libre... soy feliz TT_TT) asi que me dije ¿por qué no?.<br>Lamento si la viñeta no les llena el ojo... pero después de todo lo que pasé el mes pasado la inspiración no tiene muchas ganas de trabajar (mis proyectos explotaron a mi creatividad) pero siento yo, salió bien. Les recuerdo que esta es la precuela de la viñeta anterior :)_**

****Summary: Solo buscaba su MP3 pero terminó encarando a su pasado otra vez.  
>Advertencias: AU, fem!Robin, muy leve y ligero OoC (e incoherencias)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 14: Recuerdos entre Polvo<strong>

- ¿Qué esta haciendo, señorita? – la voz de Alfred hizo presencia en la habitación.  
>- Limpiando Alfred – le respondió cuando volteaba a verlo – Creo que es hora de volver a reacomodar todo para que tenga espacio para vivir aquí de nuevo.<br>- Supongo que su decisión fue porque no encuentra su reproductor de música desde hace una semana – comentó el mayordomo acercándose a la pelinegra.

Rachel se rio nerviosa, el hombre mayor estaba en lo cierto; hace una semana que no encontraba su precioso MP3, lo había buscado en la Cueva, en toda la mansión y hasta en el Monte Justicia pero nada, ni un rastro, y cuando reviso su habitación se dio cuenta que era un completo desorden.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Alfred? – dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en la cama - ¿tienes poderes?  
>- Si con poder se refiere a conocerlos a usted y al Joven Bruce – pauso el mayordomo para irse acercando a la puerta – entonces creo que si. Espero que termine de limpiar antes de que la cena esté lista, con permiso.<p>

Tras esas palabras el hombre inglés desapareció. Rachel suspiró, se levantó y se fue a uno de los múltiples muebles que había en su habitación para comenzar a mover las cosas, era un baúl que se encontraba al pie de su cama. La cerradura del baúl le dio batalla debido al tiempo que no se había abierto pero al final cedió sin daños y tras mirar lo que se encontraba dentro sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver todas esas cosas que ya ni recordaba que existían o posiblemente las había perdido.

Definitivamente su MP3 no estaba ahí, pero inconscientemente llevo las manos dentro del objeto y comenzó a sacar las cosas que le llamaban la atención. Lo primero que tuvo en sus manos fue un peluche que vendían en la tienda de recuerdos del circo pero que había estado con ella desde que nació, estaba completamente sucio y dañado, recordaba que lo había maltratado durante "los dos meses más terribles de su vida" debido a la impotencia y miedo que tenía tras ver a sus padres morir y quedarse atrapada en un orfanato muy lejos de la gente que amaba. Dejo el peluche a un lado y procedió a sacar el siguiente objeto del baúl, era un gran rectángulo de cartón doblado, bastante sólido y viejo.

- No puede ser… - esas palabras salieron de su boca al desdoblar el rectángulo.

Era el poster de promoción del espectáculo de sus padres: "Los Grayson Voladores"; se llevó la mano a la boca mientras continuaba examinando la pieza y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir cuando visualizó las firmas de sus padres en la esquina del cartel, recordó a quien le pertenecía ese anuncio. El señor Haley se lo había regalado cuando las autoridades de Ciudad Gótica se la llevaban al orfanato.

"_Esto es para que siempre los recuerdes mi niña. Estoy seguro que ellos están orgullosos de ti y te cuidarán. Trata de no olvidarnos, pediremos por tu bienestar todos los días. Somos tu familia."_

Rachel lloró aún más fuerte cuando recordó las palabras del señor Haley. Volteó el anuncio y se encontró con las firmas de todos los integrantes del circo (o la mayoría) quienes le deseaban lo mejor haciéndola sonreír mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y dejaba el cartel a un lado de ella para sacar el penúltimo objeto.

Un álbum de fotografías hecho a mano por su madre, sumamente grueso y lleno de su historia y pasado; lo abrió y se encontró con las fotos de sus padres cuando se casaron, con la gente del circo y tras el pasar de las hojas múltiples memorias y emociones llegaron hacia la pelinegra. Cuando llegó a la mitad del álbum este había comenzado a mostrar fotos del embarazo de su madre, de su nacimiento, de como había crecido en esos ocho años que estuvieron con ella. El álbum también le sacó lágrimas pero la sonrisa en su cara nunca se borró desde el inicio hasta el final.

Al fondo del baúl se encontraba su nuevo traje del espectáculo, traje hecho a mano por su mamá que no llegó a estrenar debido a la muerte repentina segundos antes de iniciar ella con el acto… _segundos_… solo eran algunos segundos para que se lanzará a los brazos de su madre y hacer su parte en el show, para haber caído con ellos…

Rachel decidió volver a guardar todo, no quería caer de nuevo en sus pensamientos deprimentes que hace más de tres años había podido quitar de su cabeza, tenía una vida, un hogar, un padre adoptivo y hasta un abuelo. Le alegraba encontrar tantas cosas tan importantes para ella que por años olvido dentro del baúl pero… esos recuerdos aún formaban parte de una herida que estaba segura jamás cicatrizaría completamente, era una realidad cruel.

Una vez cerrado el baúl se levantó y procedió a ir a un pequeño mueble donde tenía algunos libros de la escuela para continuar su búsqueda de su MP3 pero cierto libro le llamó la atención; lo tomó y al ver el título una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Era un cuento para niños que no pertenecía a su tierna infancia si no ya a su llegada a la mansión, durante los primeros meses Alfred se lo había leído todas las noches, después el mayordomo obligó a Bruce a tomarse su papel de padre más enserio haciendo que se lo contara antes de dormir, Rachel sonrió, esa costumbre había parado cuando cumplió los diez, tiempo suficiente para que Bruce se lo aprendiera de memoria.

La muchacha abrió el libro a la vez que algo caía de él y rodaba hasta debajo de la cama, curiosa de lo que se había caído metió su mano debajo del mueble sintiendo una caja de zapatos que procedió a sacar con una interrogante, la abrió y la sorpresa adornó su cara… era su diario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se de donde salió esta idea, siento que quedo muy cortada pero no quería sobrepasar el límite de palabras para que sea una viñeta, quería narrar un poco más los sentimientos de Rachel hacia estos objetos pero el límite me hizo la vida dificil. En fin, espero les haya gustado y me merezca un lindo comentario que siempre me alegra el día. <strong>_

_**Agradecimientos a: Para vestir Santos, Kailumi Uchiha y Kass Nekozawa por sus comentarios sobre la viñeta pasada. Me alegro que haya superado sus espectativas :D eso me hace completamente feliz.**_

_**Si tienen una sugerencia para próximas viñetas son recibidas :) (se me esta acabando la imaginación xD)**_

_**En fin:**  
><em>Próxima Viñeta: ¿¡UNA CHICA! (idea dada por Kass Nekozawa)


	15. ¡¿UNA CHICA!

**_¡Buenas!  
>Aqui publicando ya la viñeta número 15 ¡qué emoción! x3 <em>**

**Esta viñeta fué una idea de Kass Nekozawa a la cual le agradezco infinitamente. No sé si les vaya a gustar, he tenido tiempo libre pero la inspiración no anda de mi lado por lo tanto tengo que estar edite y edite y asi fué como me gusto. Espero llegar a las espectativas de todos con esta viñeta. Quería ampliarla más pero bueno... no me permitió el límite de palabras =/ en fin espero la disfruten.**

****Summary: Un año sin ver a una persona es bastante tiempo y Wally sabe que pueden llegar a cambiar... ¡pero no sabía que esos cambios eran extremos cuando de Robin se trata!  
>Advertencias: Semi-AU, Leve OoC, fem!Robin e incoherencias.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 15: ¿¡Una Chica!<strong>

Rachel miraba con preocupación a su pelirrojo amigo quien parecía estar en completo shock, volteó a ver a Batman interrogante y preocupada, el hombre solo le respondió la mirada mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y asintió para regresar la vista a los otros cuatro presentes en la cueva de Flecha Verde, abrió la boca intentando hablar pero fue interrumpido por una protesta por parte de Wally.

- ¿Enserio Batman? – la voz del muchacho sonaba furiosa - ¿otro Robin? ¿Dónde esta el verdadero Rob?  
>- No sé de que estas hablando – le respondió Bruce con la misma voz seria e indiferente. – Robin ha estado conmigo casi tres años.<br>- ¡No es cierto! – gritó el pelirrojo y Flash intento detenerlo – La persona que esta en ese uniforme de Robin es una chica, Batman, _**una chica.**_  
>- Robin siempre ha sido una chica, Chico Flash – esta vez fue turno de Roy hablar.<br>- ¡Por favor Veloz! – el muchacho de casi quince años volteo a ver al mayor – Robin es un chico, es _mi mejor __**amigo. **_Amigo que hace un año que no veo y resulta Batman remplazo con esa niña.

Rachel ya se había cansado del comportamiento de su amigo pero ella misma se pateó mentalmente por no haberle comentado anteriormente a Wally que ella en verdad solo estaba fingiendo ser un chico, pero había estado todo ese año ocupada combatiendo villanos en Ciudad Gótica todas las noches y no había podido ni juntarse con sus pelirrojos amigos para comentarles su situación. Había visto a Roy hace unos meses, al inicio reaccionó igual que Kid Flash pero fue un poco menos terco y termino aceptándola después de la gran explicación que le había dado y gracias a ese encuentro los superhéroes más cercanos a Batman y a ella se enteraron de su "verdadero ser" logrando confusiones y reacciones de otros héroes sobre el peligro que la estaba exponiendo Bruce (la mayoría de ellos venían de la Mujer Maravilla, quien anteriormente ya había tenido una discusión similar cuando inicio su "carrera").

Flash se puso a la altura de su sobrino y le estuvo diciendo cosas en voz baja pero Wally seguía igual de terco y se negaba a aceptar o cambiar de opinión así que Rachel camino a paso veloz, lo tomo del brazo, lo acercó a ella y tras colocarse en la típica pose de "contar secretos" le murmuró.

- Sé que tienes una figura coleccionable de Flash con la que juegas todas las tardes, de que estas enamorado de la Mujer Maravilla y que Alison, la chica que es tres años mayor que tú te rechazo con una bofetada – tras decir eso se separo del chico quien estaba sumamente pálido y con voz normal continuo hablando - ¿Cómo crees que me sé eso? Soy Rob, Wally… lamento habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo_._

Pero el pelirrojo no reaccionó, continuaba pálido la miraba con ojos tan abiertos que fácilmente sus ojos podrían salirse, Veloz comenzó a reír, los superhéroes más grandes continuaban en silencio observando todo pero el muchacho continuaba sin moverse. Rachel suspiró algo enfadada.

- Lo siento Wally, pero es por tu bien – habló antes de darle una bofetada a su amigo el cual pareció despertar del trance.  
>- ¡N-No! – gritó tartamudeando mientras la señalaba con su brazo tembloroso – Tu no puedes, no es cierto, no, no-<br>- Wally – Flash se acercó a su sobrino, colocó una mano en su hombro pero el muchacho pareció alterarse más.  
>- Ella no es Robin – seguía insistiendo aún en shock - Ella no es Robin…<p>

Y ante la vista de todos las rodillas del pelirrojo menor se doblaron haciéndolo caer al suelo preocupando a su tío, la pelinegra se asustó de igual forma pero Batman la detuvo y con una mirada Rachel entendió que lo mejor en ese momento era esperar que Wally se tranquilizara, volviera a estar en sus cables y explicarle la situación de nuevo. Flecha Verde ayudó a Flash a llevar el muchacho a una silla en la cueva mientras Roy se acercaba a ella y la invitaba a platicar unos metros alejados de su pobre amigo. Robin platicó con Roy durante unos diez minutos, la mayoría del tiempo se fueron en preguntas que la pelinegra le hacia al pelirrojo sobre sí Wally la aceptará y la perdonará por haberle mentido.

- Deja de preocuparte Robin – le dijo Roy mirándola a los ojos – sí, tal vez se llevó un gran susto pero eres su amiga ¿no? Él va a entender los motivos.  
>- Gracias… - le sonrió la muchacha.<br>- Robin – escucharon la voz de Wally a lado de ellos.

Rachel volteó y se encontró con Kid Flash con un poco más de color en la cara, bastante nervioso y temeroso; Roy le colocó una mano en su hombro indicándole que los iba a dejar solos para darles privacidad lo cual le agradeció silenciosamente. Ambos amigos se miraron y ninguno sabía como iniciar la conversación.

- Wally… - comenzó Rachel – lo siento de verdad…  
>- No – le interrumpió – Entiendo que, creíste era lo mejor y… pero… ¿por qué?<br>- Era más seguro fingir ser niño – le respondió en un susurro – aparte me ayudo a formar una amistad contigo, Kaldur y Roy.  
>- Lo entiendo pero… - Rachel lo miró con preocupación pero Wally la tranquilizó con una muy leve sonrisa – Rayos, te conté <em>cosas de chicos<em>,** mis** cosas de chicos.  
>- Te lo comenzaré – Robin le continuo el amigable juego – si quieres en la siguiente misión hablaremos de cosas de chicas.<br>- ¡Rob! – Wally hizo un gesto de asco en broma y ambos comenzaron a reír.  
>- Entonces… ¿seguimos siendo amigos? – le preguntó Rachel y Wally le sonrió.<br>- Por supuesto. Pero dime – comenzó Wally - ¿te cambiaras de nombre? Ya sabes… Robin no suena muy femenino.  
>- Nop – le respondió – quiero seguir viendo shows como el que hiciste.<p>

Rachel comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras su amigo se le unía y comenzaban a caminar hacia sus mentores. Aún tenían una misión que realizar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿merezco un comentario? ¿llegué a sus espectativas? Eso espero :)<strong>_

_**Me siento realmente bien, mi semana ha sido bastante tranquila comparada con los otros meses matandome, espero poder disfrutar de este regalo de los Dioses un tiempo más y seguir publicando con más frecuencia aqui :)**_

_**Agradecimientos especial a Kailumi-Uchiha que siempre esta comentando cada una de mis viñetas :D Te lo agradezco de verdad x3 y a Kass Nekozawa que también se ha vuelto lector frecuente y me ha dado esta increible idea xD muchas gracias!**_

_**Espero poder encontrar la inspiración y llegar a las 20 viñetas! si lo logró moriré feliz. Les comento de nuevo, si tienen alguna idea o quieren que escriba una viñeta especial diganmela! con gusto la escribo.  
><strong>_

_****_Mi bola de cristal predice que posiblemente la siguiente viñeta sea...: "¿¡Una Chica! pt. 2" (Ahora es turno de Megan y Artemis xD) [sigo aclarando... no es seguro]

Hasta la próxima :D

Nota: siento que me estoy olvidando de Kaldur TT_TT


	16. ¡¿UNA CHICA! pt 2

**_¡Buenas!  
>Que felicidad, estoy actualizando muy seguido! Aqui les vengo a dejar la viñeta 16 en la cual me he desvelado escribiendo como ya es costumbre. Espero que sea de su agrado, que la disfruten... lamento colocar tanto diálogo pero bueno... era necesario :  
><em>**

****Summary: No siempre la sorpresa le causaba risa, algunas veces simplemente la hacian odiarla.  
>Advertencias: Semi-AU, un leve OoC, fem!Robin e incoherencias<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 16: ¿¡UNA CHICA! Pt. 2<strong>

Había sido un día de flojera en el Monte Justicia. Todos los miembros del equipo se la pasaban haciendo cosas sin mucho sentido o ganas, simplemente disfrutaban de la paz y tranquilidad que se vivía después de una misión tan complicada. Robin estaba jugando en su celular sin prestarle atención a un muy aburrido corredor pelirrojo al cual consideraba su amigo quien solo le reclamaba por no dejarlo jugar o le hacia platica sobre la misión.

- Sabes – comenzó el pelirrojo – El Conde Vértigo se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando te vio.

La pelinegra puso el juego en pause y trató de recordar el momento del cual su amigo le había comentado. El Conde Vértigo no era un súper-villano de Ciudad Gótica ni un visitante frecuente, por lo tanto, al igual que los ciudadanos y villanos que no había tenido contacto con ella desde hace dos años continuaban con la imagen mental de que Robin era un chico.

- "_¿Una niña? Vaya que Batman debió estar desesperado cuando su anterior ayudante renunció."-_

Después de enfrentarse con el unos minutos e intimidarlo un poco el Guasón le hizo saber que ella era el chico que el recordaba había combatido causándole una confusión extrema al pobre hombre.

- Fue genial – comentó Wally con una sonrisa – ya veo porque te gusta causar esas confusiones.  
>- Me alegro que al fin lo entiendas – le comentó Rachel para volver a su juego.<br>- Sabes ahora me acuerdo de cuando te presentaste ante Megan – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Robin al escuchar al pelirrojo.  
>- No me lo recuerdes – había sido un momento incómodo.<br>- ¡Pero si fue tan cómico!

_Tras sufrir la desilusión de que Tornado Rojo no traía ninguna misión para ellos y que Megan se diera cuenta durante el recorrido por el Monte de que sus galletas se estaban quemando habían llegado a la cocina y Wally sugirió presentarse cada uno debido a que la primera vez que se vieron no tuvieron tiempo de hablar mucho. El primero fue el corredor quien le dijo a la marciana su identidad secreta a parte de su nombre de súper-héroe, luego continuo Kaldur y luego voltearon a verla para avisarle que continuaba ella._

_- Me puedes llamar Robin – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
>- ¿Robin? – quiso asegurarse la Señorita Marciana que había escuchado bien.<br>- Si dulzura – le dijo Chico Flash a la marciana – Batman le prohibió decir su identidad secreta así que la llamamos por su alter ego.  
>- Pero… ¿Robin no es un niño? – le preguntó la nueva integrante del equipo.<br>- Era uno– le respondió Wally.  
>- ¿Era? – se exaltó la muchacha para tomar a Robin de las manos y mirarla con preocupación - ¿qué te hicieron? ¿fue un hechizo o una maldición? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?<br>- De que hablas – Rachel juraba que si fuera un dibujo anime tuviera una gotita en su cabeza.  
>- Debe de haber una forma para devolverte a tu forma original – continúo diciendo la marciana.<br>- Señorita Marciana – trataba Kaldur de explicarle – Robin no tiene nada malo…_

Sí, la pelinegra se acordaba muy bien de la risa que le causo a su pelirrojo amigo ante el incómodo show que armó Megan ese día antes de que se fueran a su primera misión como equipo, Kaldur y ella tuvieron que explicarle desde el inicio su situación para que se convenciera de que ella no había sido un chico literalmente. Sin duda después de eso temió porque las futuras personas que descubrieran ese detalle reaccionaran como Megan y le dejarán un trauma, desde ese día ya no le pareció divertido confundir a la gente.

Sin querer su mente recordó también el momento que se presentó a Artemis, ella había sido bastante difícil de convencer que ella era el mismo Robin que todo el mundo alagaba en Ciudad Gótica por su trabajo junto con Batman.

_- Tu no puedes ser Robin – dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente con las manos en su cintura.  
>- Si no lo soy – comenzó ella por tercera vez durante la misión, bastante harta de decirle lo mismo - ¿por qué Batman me permite estar en el equipo?<br>- No lo sé – le respondió sin mucho interés – Pero estoy segura que Robin es un __**chico **__y no cualquier niña._

_Robin rechinó los dientes de rabia y decidió simplemente respirar profundo y ponerse a meditar ligeramente para controlar sus emociones tal como le había enseñado Bruce, tenía que reprimir ese deseo de golpear a su compañera de equipo._

Al igual que a la mayoría del equipo, la actitud inicial de Artemis no había sido del agrado de nadie debido a lo terca y al parecer, novata en cuanto al comportamiento de una misión y el trabajo en equipo; agradecía que Artemis haya cambiado su actitud a tal grado de que se llevaban demasiado bien, no tanto como se llevaba con Zantanna pero si bien.

Rachel recordó que la única forma en que pudo convencer a la rubia de que ella era la legítima compañera de Batman fue cuando él habló con ella enfrente de Artemis donde la llamó Robin algunas veces convenciendo a su compañera de que lo que ella decía era verídico.

_- Entonces – escuchó la voz de la rubia a sus espaldas una vez que Bruce se fue – en verdad eres Robin.  
>- Sí – le respondió un poco enfadada – y lo he sido por mucho tiempo.<em>

Robin suspiró, la situación vivida con Artemis también le hizo reconsiderar la opción de continuar con su pequeño juego que a ella le divertía, al parecer el destino le estaba cobrando todo lo que hizo vivir a la gente quien lo descubría; Bruce solo le decía que no todos se ríen del chiste y le hacen pasar malos ratos al narrador, palabras que ella estaba segura que Alfred se las había dicho hace tiempo.

La pelinegra volvió su vista al su celular para continuar jugando pero no se encontró con nada en las manos, miró a su derecha y no encontró rastro de su corredor amigo con quien había estado sentada. Rayos, la había tomado desprevenida.

- KF! – gritó al levantarse del sillón y comenzar a buscarlo - ¡Devuélveme mi celular!

* * *

><p><em><strong>En esta viñeta quise usar más mi parte cómica : pero bueno, no soy tan buena con la comedia... mi humor la mayoria de las veces suele ser sarcastico o friki asi que... bueno. **_

_**Y sí, se que Megan me salió un poco con la actitud de Starfire en Teen Titans, pero soy fan de ambas series y encuentro muchas coincidencias respecto a ambos shows y era bastante noche... de seguro se me cruzaron los cables (sin contar que hace tiempo que no trabajaba con Megan); respecto a Artemis, no es que me caiga mal, pero todos sabemos su actitud :D**_

_**En fin! agradecimientos especiales como siempre a Kailumi-Uchiha y Kass Nekozawa que siempre andan comentando cada una de mis viñetas :D muchísimas gracias! espero que la viñeta les guste.**_

_**Comenten, diganme lo que opinan sobre la historia y ayudenme a mejorarla y mejorarme :)**_

_****_Próxima Viñeta: Enfermedad

_(Nota: me siento feliz porque he alcanzado a inventarme hasta la viñeta número 21 la cual será el final (si... se acerca) pero aún tengo libre el número 18... alguien? :D)_

* * *

><p>Nota: ¡yay! dos nuevos capitulos de Justicia Jóven x3 ¡ya era hora que los sacaran!<p> 


	17. Enfermedad

**_¡Buenas!  
>Aqui publicandoles la viñeta número 17 en donde intento volver a sacar mi parte de cómediante de tres pesos :D (na no se crean). En primer lugar: una ENORME disculpa por la larga espera para esta viñeta, pero es que de plano ni dormí pude las semanas pasadas, mucha tarea y trabajos en los cuales pensar que me secaron la inspiración... con decirles que llevo más de cuatro días editando esta viñeta porque no se me ocurría nada y al fin este es el resultado, no estoy muy convencida, creo que pude haberla hecha mejor y creo notaran que mi narración no es tan fluida como en las otras... pero llevaba dos semanas sin escribir nada con fines literarios y la práctica se me fué un poco, lamento eso ._. prometo que mejoraré para la que viene. <em>**

**Summary:** **Rachel tiene sentimientos encontrados cuando enferma, pero sin duda odia cuando lo esta enfrente de sus compañeros de equipo.  
>Advertencias: AU, OoC, fem!Robin, incoherencias, narración confusa _<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 17: Enfermedad<strong>

Los escalofríos la volvieron a recorrer, la habitación parecía estar más fría de lo normal y el dolor en su cuerpo junto con su falta de energías era el peor castigo para ella, ¡era Robin por el amor de Dios!, la compañera de Batman que podía soportar torturas, ataques y situaciones de los villanos más temidos de Ciudad Gótica y un maldito resfriado la había confinado en una cama con las estrictas ordenes de Kaldur de descansar, la atenta supervisión de Artemis, la comida experimental de Megan, las bromas de Wally y el cómodo silencio de un Superboy que parecía tenerle lástima por soportar todo lo pasado; y todo fue consecuencia que creyó que estaba curada de su anterior enfermedad (una tos que agarró en la escuela) y se fue a perseguir villanos en pleno verano en una noche de lluvia.

Lo peor de todo es que no estaba en su hogar con un Alfred que le haría galletas y chocolate caliente para reconfortarla y un Bruce que le brindaría una agradable compañía en lo que se ponía bien.

- Artemis… - comenzó a decir pero ella simplemente le pidió guardar silencio.  
>- Estas muy débil, guarda tus fuerzas – y la rubia dio el ultimátum.<br>- Tenemos problemas – Kaldur entró a la habitación – no puedo localizar a Batman.  
>- ¿Cómo que no lo puedes localizar? – Wally se levantó de una silla donde había estado sentado mirándola - ¿intentaste la línea roja? ¿la que Batman instaló en caso de que le pasara algo muy malo a Robin?<br>- Eso no existe – comentó silencioso Superboy.  
>- Pero debería – sonrió el pelirrojo.<p>

Todos los demás suspiraron. Rachel entendía que estuvieran preocupados por su salud, después de todo no era cosa de todo los días que se enfermara tan grave que no pudiera sostenerse sobre sus piernas mucho tiempo pero sinceramente, lo que le estaban haciendo no tenía perdón. Ella estaría bien, tranquila y reponiéndose en Ciudad Gótica en vez de sentirse acosada en el Monte Justicia.

- No encontrarán a Batman – comentó con una voz ronca que le lastimaba.  
>- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó Megan quien estaba sentada en la cama.<br>- Él… - comenzó pero la tos la interrumpió – esta fuera. Llegará pasado mañana en la noche. Por favor… déjenme ir a casa…  
>- No puedo dejar que vayas así en las calles de Ciudad Gótica – el lado de hermano mayor sobreprotector de Kaldur salió a la luz en esa frase.<p>

Robin simplemente se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto de desesperación. Sí, tal vez no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para poder caminar hasta la Mansión, pero el problema no era ese, sí no que esos días que Bruce estuviera ausente no se quedaría en su hogar, si no en la casa del Comisionado Gordon y su hija Bárbara porque Alfred había aprovechado el viaje para visitar a sus parientes en Inglaterra y como Robin no tenía ganas de asistir a aburridas juntas en alguna parte de Europa y quería mantener la privacidad de Alfred de pasar tiempo con su familia le pidió permiso a Bárbara de quedarse; tal vez ahora su amiga estuviera preocupada en este momento, eran pasada las diez y ella le dijo que estaría en casa a las nueve.

- Mi comunicador… - pronunció en murmuro, dolía demasiado su garganta.  
>- Claro – dijo Wally quien buscó entre su cinturón utilitario dicho aparato – Batman debe de contestar sin excepción a la llamada de Robin.<br>- No – ella solo lo quería para avisarle a Bárbara.

Pero nadie le hizo caso a su queja y parecieron apoyar la teoría de Kid Flash de que Batman nunca ignoraría una llamada suya, lo cual era casi cierta pero ese no era el punto ahora, no quería molestar a Bruce ni preocuparlo, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender del otro lado del mundo. El pelirrojo llamó al Caballero Oscuro y tras una (algo) larga espera el hombre respondió; él y el pelirrojo mantuvieron una conversación donde al parecer Bruce lo regañó por usar su comunicador en lo que el creía sería un desperdició de tiempo.

- Rob, quiere hablar contigo – le tendió el comunicador algo asustado, tal vez había agarrado de malas a su padre – en privado.

El mensaje llegó a todos los demás del equipo, Artemis miró el reloj en su muñeca y suspiró.

- Yo de todas formas tengo que irme – comentó mientras recogía su pequeña mochila - ¿Puedo contar contigo Megan?  
>- ¡Claro! – le dijo con una sonrisa – Ya he aprendido lo suficiente.<br>- Yo también me iré – dijo Kaldur y luego la volteó a ver – espero que te recuperes Robin, volveré mañana.  
>- Yo igual Rob – el pelirrojo le dejo su comunicador en una de sus manos.<br>- Buenas noches – le dijo Superboy igual de serio – Nos veremos mañana.

Así todos salieron de la habitación dándole la preciada privacidad que buscaba, le gustaba tener gente que la quería a su alrededor cuando estaba enferma pero simplemente le molestaba que la acosaran de esa forma, todo el equipo viendo por ella como si fuera tan débil, las apariencias engañan a veces. Artemis y Megan salieron aun conversando, al parecer la rubia le estaba dando algunas indicaciones para cuidarla, Wally parecía estar molestando a Superboy y Kaldur simplemente quería mantener la paz y le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Una vez con la puerta cerrada y el silencio invadiendo la habitación llevó con mucho esfuerzo el comunicador a su oído a la vez que se quitaba su antifaz.

- Hey – pronunció levemente, el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella.  
>- Wally me dijo lo que te sucedió – escuchó la voz de Bruce del otro lado de la línea.<br>- ¿Estoy en problemas? – preguntó con una voz tan ronca que le dolió demasiado.  
>- Trata de no hablar demasiado. – le dijo – y sí, no te cuidaste aun cuando te di la indicaciones que aun no estabas al cien porciento y cuando regrese espero un reporte sobre eso. – un suspiro de resignación interrumpió su voz – Pero sé que los muchachos harán un buen trabajo cuidándote y trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible, ¿vale?<br>- Sí – contestó levemente mientras se aclaraba la garganta.  
>- Llamaré a Jim y le diré de tu situación. – le indicó – hablaré mañana en la mañana a ver como estas y si estas en condiciones para ir a Ciudad Gótica, mientras tanto… solo descansa y ponte bien. Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.<br>- Gracias…

Tras esto Bruce terminó la llamada y Rachel sonrió, cerró los ojos y se imaginó que estaba en Mansión Wayne para olvidar el sabor bastante extraño de lo según Megan era un caldo de pollo, el detalle de que tendría que escribir un largo reporte para Batman y que posiblemente la castigaría sin salir a patrullar unos días pero sobre todo, de la cara de Alfred al enterarse…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí, creo es algo cannon que los "murcielagos" le teman más a Alfred que a Batman o a su némesis xD<br>Diganme que opinan sobre esta viñeta :D**_

_**Bien espero de todo corazón (que cursi xP) que les haya gustado, realmente le metí cerebro más que inspiración. Unos puntos a tratar, aqui Bárbara aún no es Batgirl y sí, el Comisionado Gordon (Jim) sabe quien es Batman y Robin en realidad en esta viñeta, Artemis y Kaldur los quise hacer como los "hermanos mayores responsables" y si, se que Superboy no habla mucho pero si notan en los capitulos más recientes... veran que rara vez habla ¬¬ **_

_**Sigo sin ideas aún para la viñeta 18, no puedo mover a las demás porque es un orden no cronológico pero si simbólico. Me agradaba la idea de Kailumi Uchiha pero no se como realizarla xDD pero buscaré la forma.**_

**_Ya para finalizar: Muchísimas gracias a los comentarios de mis fieles lectoras Kailumi-Uchiha y Kass Nekozawa, la verdad sus comentarios me animan el día xD espero que les haya gustado la viñeta y si no, me gustaria saber su opinión a ver si puedo mejorar para la siguiente._**

**_Nos vemos y gracias por leer._**

Próxima Viñeta: ¿?

* * *

><p><em>Algo que no les interesa pero me gustaría expresar: he visto los nuevos capitulos de Justicia Jóven y no me agrado mucho la idea de que Zantanna fuera parte del equipo en este momento, y no me entiendan mal, Zantanna es una de mis personajes favoritos pero yo la conocí en la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada donde ella es perteneciente a la generación de Batman xD tal vez es por eso y porque siento muy apresurado el capitulo que sirve de excusa para meterla al equipo... tal vez se hubieran esperado para la segunda temporada o no sé :  
>Mi humilde opinión personal.<em>


	18. Lo que pudo y no fué

**_¡Buenas!  
>Aqui publicandoles la viñeta número 18, en primer lugar esto teoricamente NO es una viñeta debido a que sobrepasa el límite de las 1000 palabras (tiene 1701 palabras D: fué mucho) pero fué increiblemente imposible para mi resumir la trama, de por si se siente un poco apresurada... mientras escribía esto me di cuenta que esto mejor hubiera sido una historia independiente.<br>Sé que dije que la viñeta 18 sería una petición de los lectores e intente escribir la idea de Kailumi Uchiha que era "conseguirle a Rachel un novio" pero no me gusta gender bendear a las chicas xD, a parte usar a alguien del equipo no lo sentí adecuado :/ así que mientras volvía a ver mi episodio favorito de las Tortugas Ninja, los jovenes titanes, algunos capitulos de Batman la serie animada me di cuenta que a esta historia le faltaba el cliché que todo el mundo quiere! :D en donde se abordan el "que hubiera pasado si...?" entonces me arriesge a tomar el reto; asi que no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten de esta "ignoremos el hecho de que esto ya es un oneshot y digamos que es una viñeta. :D" _**

**Summary: Esa no era su realidad, no lo era... su padres estaban muertos y no podrían estar frente a ella.  
>Advertencias: AU, algo de OoC, fem!Robin e incoherencias.<br>Disclaimer: La idea del "hubiera" le pertenece al respectivo creador que nadie conoce :) y como ya sabran Young Justice le pertenece a DC Comics y en si a Warner Bros._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 18: Lo que pudo y no fue<strong>

- ¡Ray! – escuchó un grito a sus espaldas - ¡Regresa ahora! ¡Es peligro ir hacia allá!

No tenía que voltear, no tenía que detenerse y regresar llorando a los brazos de aquel hombre que la venía siguiendo desde hace un buen rato en medio de la tormenta. Rachel se llevó las manos a los ojos y se quito el exceso de agua que tenía en la cara el cual le impedía visualizar el camino que tenía adelante, después se llevó esa misma mano al cinturón utilitario que estaba en su cintura y tomó con fuerza la insignia de Robin para darse valor. Llevaba en ese lugar más de dos semanas y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo en aceptarlo como su realidad; tuvo que darse más de tres bofetadas de realidad para poder despertar y decirse a si misma que sus padres estaban muertos, su madre no la despertaría en las mañanas, su padre no la ayudaría a perfeccionar sus trucos en el trapecio y que ya no vivía en el circo.

- Tengo que regresar – se dijo a si misma entre el ruido de la tormenta – tengo que encontrarlos…

Recordaba que antes de caer a ese mundo habían estando combatiendo un nuevo enemigo quien le propuso la tentadora oferta de "devolverle a sus padres" y evitar la terrible noche en Ciudad Gótica… ante un momento de debilidad quedo cegada por el deseo de ver a sus padres de nuevo (aumentado por cierto hechizo que había lanzado el enemigo) aceptó; cuando despertó su madre estaba ahí sonriéndole diciéndole que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y que se alistara para tomar el desayuno. Los primeros días fueron grandiosos para ella, tener a sus padres amorosos de nuevo, tener a la gente que amaba del circo cerca de ella otra vez, volver a entretener multitudes con sus actos, usar el trapecio sin miedo otra vez… pero no todo era hermoso, durante las noches solía tener un vacío dentro de ella, extrañaba las galletas de Alfred, patrullar Ciudad Gótica, molestar a Bruce en la Cueva, pasar tiempo con el equipo, hablar con Bárbara, ser aconsejada por el mayordomo a quien consideraba su abuelo, tantas cosas que le hacían perderle el gusto a esa nueva dimensión que siempre soñó.

Hace una semana se había dignado a ver las noticias de ese nuevo mundo, al parecer el equipo de "Justicia Joven" no se había formado, la mayor parte del tiempo solía ver a Flash y a Wally combatir exitosamente a los villanos de Central City, le tocó ver a Roy cuando se presentaron en Star City al parecer ya siendo Flecha Roja, a veces solía ver las hazañas de Aquaman y Kaldur, había rumores de que el Detective Marciano tenía una nueva compañera (supuso sería Megan), no había rastros de Superboy en ninguna parte y Artemis parecía llevar una vida normal… claro, ella había sido la que hackeó la computadora del Salón de la Justicia para poder ir al Laboratorio de Cadmus y encontrar a Superboy, por lo tanto Conner debería seguir en los Laboratorios siendo educado por los Gnomos.

Al inicio ver a sus amigos continuar con su vida le causo nostalgia pero terminó aceptándolo, ella no podía hacer nada ahora, no era discípula de Batman, en esa realidad no los conocía… ni siquiera se le ocurría una forma de infiltrarse en Cadmus para rescatar a Conner; pero su punto de vista comenzó a distorsionarse cuando se encontró con Batman en Ciudad Gótica hace dos días, era Bruce sin duda pero se veía diferente… considerando la actitud fría se parecía al Batman que Superman le había contado hace bastante tiempo; él la había defendido del Guasón durante un ataque al circo, por un momento se olvido que era solamente Rachel Grayson y quiso ayudarle pero simplemente la hizo a un lado y con un grito la hizo despertar del error que estaba cometiendo.

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Exponiéndote de esa forma ante el Guasón! ¡Huye con tu familia antes de que alguien muera!_

Rachel comenzó a llorar de la rabia al recordarlo, era cierto, no era más que un civil que se hizo hacer el héroe y solo le estorbó a Batman, porque Bruce había sido herido mientras le gritaba esas palabras.

Ahora ella trataba de buscar a Bruce y explicarle toda la situación para que le permitiera unirse y ayudarlos a combatir a la villana que la había mandado a esa realidad quien estaba destruyendo toda Ciudad Gótica con ayuda de los villanos más temibles de esta; ya no le gustaba estar ahí, quería a sus amigos, a Bárbara, al Comisionado, a Alfred, a Bruce. Lo que le había armado de valor fue encontrar su cinturón utilitario debajo de su cama, esa era la prueba de que alguna vez fue capaz de hacer lo que se había propuesto.

Tropezó y con rapidez volvió a ponerse de pie, miró a sus espaldas y ya no se encontró con su padre siguiéndola muy de cerca para hacerla volver al circo y al parecer ya había llegado a la zona de desastre pero pronto eso perdió importancia cuando vio un auto siendo conducido maniáticamente por el Guasón quien se dirigía exactamente a donde estaba ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar una fuerza mayor la empujó fuera de su camino a un callejón, cuando el movimiento paso reconoció a un Kid Flash bastante lastimado quien le sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- Wally… - pronunció inconscientemente al ver lo mal que estaba su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó con dificultad el pelirrojo - ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

- Wally… soy Robin – por un momento se olvido que este Kid Flash no la conocía, que ella no era Robin. - ¿dónde están los demás?

- ¿Los demás? – volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba no caer rendido.

- ¡Sí! – le grito con desesperación, parecía que su amigo estaba muriendo - ¡Los demás! Kaldur, Megan, Artemis, Conner…

Una gran explosión la desconcentró de su pelirrojo amigo, un gran trozo de uno de los edificios a lado del callejón venía hacia ella, trato de quitarse del camino del objeto junto con su casi inconsciente amigo pero la alcanzó. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos por el dolor y se encontró con medio de su cuerpo enterrado entre el escombro, trató de liberarse pero pronto sus fuerzas parecieron esfumarse al ver a lo destruida que estaba Ciudad Gótica, las personas tendidas en el suelo que parecían estar muertas por los ataques, por los escombros cayendo del cielo. Comenzó a llorar y dejar de batallar para zafarse del pedazo que concreto que aprisionaba su cuerpo después de todo aunque estuviera libre no tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a esa amenaza, no había podido salvar a Wally ni a la gente que estaba tirada en el suelo posiblemente ni a Batman. Dejo de lamentarse cuando vio los pies de esa extraña villana, levantó la vista y la observó sonriéndole de una forma tan burlesca que hacía que la rabia se acumulara dentro de ella recuperando la fuerza que creía ella había perdido.

- Vaya, vaya pajarillo – se estaba burlando de ella definitivamente - ¿no te ha gustado tu deseo? Pero si tienes todo lo que siempre deseaste, tienes a tus padres, una vida normal lejos de Batman y de tus amigos que sueles envidiar por tener súper poderes.

Pero antes de que Rachel pudiera responderle algo ella simplemente colocó su pie contra la cabeza de la pelinegra e hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo para después burlarse haciendo que la rabia y la frustración dentro de Rachel empeorara.

- Por lastima no te puedo dejar continuar en tu dulce realidad – comentó entre risas forzando más la cabeza de Robin contra el suelo – Hay gente que simplemente desea que no vivas tu sueño, y dicen que yo soy la malvada. Así que, querida Robin, despídete de este mundo.

Rachel cerró los ojos esperando lo peor como la muerte o un golpe que la sacara de combate más de lo que ya estaba pero simplemente sintió que el suelo se desvanecía y caía a un abismo del cual no se privó de gritar y cerrar los ojos ante el sentimiento hasta que sintió ser atrapada.

- ¿Estás bien, Robin? – escuchó la voz de Bruce.

- ¿Bruce…? – murmuró con miedo.

Con algo de miedo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Batman quien la sostenía, una sonrisa rápidamente adornó su rostro y como si su vida dependiera de ello abrazó a Bruce por el cuello con fuerza y trato de no llorar, él le había llamado Robin, por lo tanto estaría en su dimensión de nuevo con sus amigos y…

Rápidamente se separó y volteó a ver a su alrededor, ahí estaban todos los mentores del equipo y uno que otro miembro de la Liga, Kaldur, Conner, Artemis y Megan se encontraban bien cada uno sumamente desorientados como lo estaba ella y algo preocupada ante la ausencia de Kid Flash pero pronto todo se aclaró al ver a la Mujer Maravilla teniendo como arrestada a la mujer a la que habían estado combatiendo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados murmurando cosas, de repente un hoyo se abrió en el suelo y dejo salir a su pelirrojo amigo quien estaba inconsciente.

- Bien, ese es el último – escuchó decir a la Mujer Maravilla al Detective Marciano – espero que los muchachos estén bien.

Rachel suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente para suspirar; demasiadas emociones para unas cuantas horas pero al final sonrió de nuevo al ver a Wally levantarse, Bruce la apoyó en el suelo para que ella se mantuviera de pie.

- Estoy en casa – murmuró para luego ir corriendo con su equipo.

Definitivamente no cambiaría nada de su vida, tal vez extrañara a sus padres pero… Robin era parte de ella ahora, amaba a Bruce, a Alfred, a sus amigos, a todas las personas que había conocido desde que tenía los nueve años y ese extraño mundo solo le había hecho abrir los ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bien! espero que les haya gustado :D<br>Y sí, esta bien, lo admito, tomé tal vez muchas cosas del capitulo de las Tortugas Ninjas como el hecho de que Rachel es teletrasportada a esa dimensión y no es el típico sueño cliché, el hecho de que el mundo fuera conquistado sin su ayuda, etc. etc.  
><strong>_

_**Sinceramente me hubiera gustado más ampliar el hecho de como fué su vida junto con sus padres puesto que es la trama principal, pero tenía un límite de palabras que de todas maneras rompí... asi que se los dejo a su consideración. En lo particular yo amo este cliché y sobre todo adoro como lo hacen en ese capitulo de las Tortugas Ninja. Al igual que una ocasión pasada este será como la base de la siguiente viñeta. **_

_**Otra cosa que posiblemente se preguntaran es porque Batman no tenía a un Robin? pues digamos que sin Rachel para obligarlo a tener un compañero Batman hubiera continuado su carrera de solitario y si hubiera tenido otro compañero sin duda no tendría el nombre de Robin... sería más como Batboy o algo asi LOL y hay que admitir que si no fuera con Dick en la serie original posiblemente no hubieran encontrado a Conner y sin esa aventura no hubieran tenido el valor para pedirle a la Liga formar "Justicia Jóven" en fin... mi humilde punto de vista. **_

_**Si se preguntan como es la villana de la historia... yo me la imagino con un vestido largo rojo, cabello negro y utiliza un báculo que le permite abrir dimensiones... es como una versión femenina del villano Cronos (creo asi se llamaba) y en cuanto a su nombre... no se me ocurrió uno descente asi que lo deje en "villana" LOL**_

_**Bien nos veremos hasta la siguiente.**_

Próxima Viñeta: Un Fin e Inicio.

* * *

><p>Otra sección de cosas que no les interesan pero me gustaría comentar: El capitulo en el cual me basé se llama: Same as It Never Was y es el número 21 de la tercera temporada de las Tortugas Ninja del 2000, ¿la razón por la cual AMO este capitulo? es porque demuestra lo importante que es Donatello para el equipo!, él siempre es como el rechazado de la mayoria de los fans por ser el nerd... pero gracias a la tecnología que el construye pueden ser tan extraordinarias estas tortugas! y como se muestra en este capitulo es en si el pegamento de la familia, mantiene la paz y la serenidad... sin él Raphael y Leonardo se hubieran matado entre ellos hace bastante tiempo xD<p>

Por último ya para dejarlos en paz a los que tienen el valor de leer esto es: simplemente adoro a Tim Drake como Robin y a Dick como Nightwing xD, me gusta Dick como Robin en Young Justice y en los Teen Titans pero como Nightwing lo veo mejor xD y me di cuenta cuando volvía a ver los episodios de Batman, en fin creo que eso era todo LOL. Nos vemos.


	19. Un Fin e Inicio

**_¡Buenas!  
>Aqui dejandoles la siguiente viñeta que acabo de escribir hoy a las tres de la madrugada. Ya mero se acerca el final mis amigos y queridos lectores, pronto ya podré colocarle un "completo" ha esta histora ~<br>En fin, la trama es sencilla es una continuación de la anterior unos días después... por lastima tuve que modificar la trama que ya le tenía hecha para esta viñeta debido a cierto capitulo que vi de YJ hace poco y que no tenía idea cual sería la viñeta 18... asi que una disculpa si no les gusta fué algo sumamente random durante un largo periodo de desvelo, con una fuerte migraña y un mood de lluvia xD lamento si les parece sumamente cliché, nunca fué mi intención ._._**

**_Summary: ... (no hay summary xD)  
>Advertencias: Semi-AU, fem!Robin, incoherencias y un leve OoC<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 19: Un fin e Inicio<strong>

Hace unos días que había pasado el accidente con la villana que era capaz de transportar gente a otras dimensiones. Megan miraba curiosamente a Rachel quien se había ofrecido una vez más a ayudarla con una receta para sus galletas, la pelinegra no tardó en darse cuenta de que la observaban y le cuestionó acerca de esto pero la marciana simplemente negó y no dijo más. Megan suspiro para luego concentrarse en la masa que contenía un enorme bol de metal enfrente de ella pero pronto sus pensamientos y dudas comenzaron a ocupar toda su capacidad de concentración; ella había sido la única del equipo que no fue teletrasportada a una dimensión paralela porque se volvió invisible en un momento de distracción de la mujer para poder ir a pedirle ayuda a la Liga debido a que Kid Flash, Conner, Artemis y Kaldur habían sido enviados a sabrá Dios donde y Robin no resisitiría pelear con ella, y debido a que estuvo hasta el final de la batalla escuchó lo que tal vez nunca debió escuchar.

_- Me pregunto a donde te mandaré a ti – _la mujer de cabello negro dijo entre risas cuando tomaba a una cansada Robin por el cuello – _Me haz dado una batalla increíble, niña. Ya sé, te premiaré… Ya veo, tus padres están muertos y realmente te culpas por eso, ¿qué, sorprendida? Ha sido difícil traspasar tu cerradura pero aun sigues siendo una novata en esto… ¿qué te parece si te concedo ese deseo? ¿te gustaría vivir con tus padres sin preocuparte por esa terrible noche?_

En ese momento la marciana no podía creer lo que había escuchado que hasta dejo caer su comunicador de la sorpresa, de todas las teorías sobre el pasado de su compañera de equipo jamás creyó que fuera huérfana, que sus padres hayan muerto por quien sabe que circunstancia que estaba estrechamente relacionada con la misma Robin como para que ella se culpara. Desde que había escuchado eso no le había dejado de retumbar en la cabeza el como se debería sentir la pelinegra cada minuto de su vida al saber que estaba sola.

- Megan – la voz de Robin la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿te encuentras bien? Haz estado ausente por mucho tiempo.  
>- Sí – le contestó con una sonrisa pero su compañera pronto la miro sin confianza – es enserio Robin, simplemente estoy pensando.<p>

La pelingra se encogió de hombros y regreso a su tarea de preparar las bandejas para las galletas mientras que la muchacha más grande trataba de volver a revolver la masa y terminar lo más pronto posible con las galletas. Hace un buen rato sus compañeros de equipo habían compartido sus experiencias en esa dimensión paralela, mientras que Superboy había estado en lo que Wally llamo "el Planeta de los Simios", Kaldur había estado en el pasado de la Atlántida, Artemis había sido trasladada al futuro donde no quiso dar muchos detalles y Wally simplemente fue llevado a una dimensión donde el Joker había conquistado el mundo; Robin comentó que simplemente había ido a un mundo donde ella jamás había llegado a ser Robin pero no había dado más detalles y Megan simplemente no creyó que fuera la mejor opción comentarle acerca de lo que había escuchado.

- La tierra llamando a Megan – otra vez la voz de Robin la sacó de sus pensamientos – enserio Megan lo mejor es que me digas que ocurre.  
>- No es nada – volvió a repetirle la respuesta de antes.<br>- "No es nada" – la citó – Comienzo a deducir que tiene algo que ver conmigo, porque estas con los pies en la tierra con el equipo y ahora no puedo ni hablar contigo porque su cabeza parece estar en otro lado.  
>- Lo lamento – al parecer había hecho enojar a Robin.<br>- Hey, esta bien – la tranquilizó mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – sabes que puedes comentarme lo que sea… posiblemente no quieras que sigamos la receta que se y…  
>- No – la interrumpió – no es eso…<br>- ¿Entonces?

Megan volvió a callar y desvió la mirada, no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a la pelinegra la cual estimaba mucho, tanto como para verla como si hermana pequeña a la cual debía de proteger, sentimiento que había incrementado después de la información que recibió… tal vez hablar de eso fuera algo delicado para la aprendiz de Batman y pueda que por su culpa se vuelvan a abrir viejas heridas. La mano de su compañera se colocó en su hombro como para darle valor.

- Yo… - comenzó la marciana – escuché algo que no debí y tengo esa duda desde entonces.  
>- ¿Qué es?<br>- Escuche de la voz de la hechicera que combatimos la vez pasada – pausó y pudo ver como Robin comenzaba a tensar los músculos como imaginándose a donde llevaba todo esto – sobre… tus padres… de que están muertos.

Megan sintió como la mano de su compañera de equipo había soltado su hombro rápidamente tras terminar la oración y como ella había dado pasos hacia atrás como en autodefensa, la marciana cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando se dispuso a pedirle disculpas la voz de Robin la interrumpió.

- Así que lo sabes.  
>- Lo siento – dijo casi en un murmuro la mayor de las dos.<br>- No tienes nada de que disculparte – Megan abrió los ojos y vio sonriendo levemente a Robin.  
>- Pero eso es parte de tu pasado y por lo tanto es algo privado que solamente debí de enterarme porque tú quisieras y posiblemente eso aún lastima – le dijo la muchacha de piel verde.<br>- Sí, aún duele – comentó Robin mientras miraba sus manos – duele bastante a decir verdad, pero… fue el inicio de mi vida.

Megan la miró sin entender lo que su amiga le acababa de comentar pero antes de que ella le pudiera aclarar algo Kaldur entró a la cocina rompiendo la atmosfera de confianza que habían formado las dos chicas; hablo con ella un rato y se ofreció a ayudarlas a terminar las galletas que con tanto empeño estaban haciendo. Megan decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí y simplemente guardar el secreto de Robin y confiar en que a pesar de no tener padres ella se encontraba en un lugar mejor con gente que se preocupara por ella.

Rachel reía mientras platicaba con Kaldur sobre varias cosas de la cocina pero aún con su alegre sonrisa por dentro trataba de no llorar por el dolor tan fuerte de la herida que parecía volvía abrirse después de años de tratarla y cuidarla. Aquella horrible noche había sido el inicio de su vida como Rachel –Ray- Wayne quien era la chica detrás del antifaz de Robin y la muerte para Ray Grayson, la única hija de John y Mary Grayson y por lo tanto… la última "Grayson Voladora". Cosas van, cosas vienen… había cambiado una vida sencilla en el circo por una doble vida que le había brindado más que simples cicatrices en su cuerpo; un Fin y un Inicio las coyunturas de cada etapa de su vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, ¿qué les pareció? paso la prueba de fuego? Eso espero.<br>Tal vez sientan que esta viñeta era increiblemente inecesaria, no aporta nada nuevo, etc. etc. pero bueno, la tuve que modificar porque resulta el último capitulo que salió de YJ me arruino la trama que ya le tenía y no se porque hasta ahorita me esta importanto el fandom xP pero bueno, sé que no usé mucho el nombre de Rachel pero recuerden que Megan no sabe quien es :D en fin algo radom.**_

_**Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos especiales a: mis dos fieles lectoras que quiero tanto que son Kass Nekozawa y Kailumi-Uchiha por los increibles comentarios que siempre me alegran el día :)  
><strong>_

_**Si gustan pedirme que haga alguna viñeta sobre un tema en especial la pueden hacer :) digo mi imaginación acabo en la viñeta 21 pero si ustedes desean que se agregen más con sus ideas pues no hay problema, yo llegué hasta el 21 xD**_

_**Otra cosa importante es que si habrá una extra a la que llamaré viñeta 18: la viñeta perdida LOL en donde usaré la idea de Kailumi Uchiha porque sentí mal no usar esa increible idea, trataré la forma de poderla hacerla, las dos viñetas finales pueden esperar debido a que esas me gustaría publicarlas seguidas. En fin creo eso es todo.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_****_Siguiente viñeta: Un Novio para Rachel. (usaremos al trio de amigos: Robin, Red Arrow y Kid Flash)

* * *

><p>¡Si! otra sección de cosas que no les interesan pero me gustaría comentar: Estoy sumamente enojada con la serie de Young Justice... no, eso esta mal, estoy enojada con los productores, directores, animadores sabra Dios quienes pero estoy enojada con ellos ¬¬ ¿razónes? bien, digamos que ayer me puse a ver los capitulos que me faltaban de la serie, el último fué Performance y que sorpresa me lleve (lamento el spoiler mínimo) que Wally ya sabía que Dick era, pues, ¡Dick Grayson! y sabía su pasado, etc. etc. bien, eso no me tomo tan de sorpresa porque yo ya tenía entendido que en el comic <span>basado <span>en la serie en los primeros capitulos Dick le confiesa todo a su pelirrojo amigo... okay... esta bien, después de todo en el capitulo no lo manejaron que en cierta misión se lo dijo... simplemente lo sabe. Pero he ahí que ayer estaba leyendo mis fanfics en ingles de esta serie y me encuentro con una historia que me dijo todo lo que pasaría en el último capitulo, en el 26. Ese capitulo en la serie no ha salido pero SI en el COMIC... y he ahí mi maldito problema! Ahora se supone que todos los secretos y escenas extras estan en el maldito comic como en el anime! tienes que leer primero el manga para enterarte de cosas extras que no te lo pasan en el Anime y... es por eso que deje de ser otaku :/ y eso simplemente me estresa. Luego esos capitulos que te sacan de onda y solo hacen que la trama vaya más rápido ._. ¿qué les pasa?

En fin... creo ya descargué todo lo que tenía desde ayer ._. lamento que esto sea como un diario, xP no volverá a ocurrir. Me despido.

como último dato les digo: El capitulo 26 va a estar bueno :D


	20. Un Novio para Rachel

**_¡Buenas Mundo!_  
><em>Una ENORME DISCULPA por no haber actualizado durante un buen rato pero es que entre a la escuela de nuevo, me dieron proyectos que entregar de una semana, tarea, examenes de inglés, después se vinieron las evaluaciones parciales, tenía que estudiar, bla, bla, bla y de colmo me enferme y enferma mi cerebro no piensa mucho asi que no tuve ni inspiración para escribir ni una palabra. Afortunadamente ya estoy a un 80% y fué suficiente para hacer esta viñeta. (a parte de que me inspiré al encontrar otro fanart de un fem!Robin bien genial +o+)<em>  
><strong>

**_Cosas que aclarar: 1.- Aqui ya son novios Artemis y Wally, 2.-Aqui ya ha pasado un año de la serie original por lo tanto Wally tiene 17 (estoy tomando que el tiene 16 en "coldheart"), Artemis 16, Zantana 15, Megan 17, Roy 19? y Rachel 14 (casi 15) y 3.- No estoy usando la trama de los últimos capitulos de la primera temporada del programa, ya saben... el pequeño secreto de Roy ¬¬ aqui solo hay un Roy.  
><em>**

**__****Summary: Por una parte Rachel no estaba interesada en ellos pero por otra tenía dos personas sobreprotectoras a sus espaldas.  
>Advertencias: OoC, fem!Robin, Semi-AU, incoherencias.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 18B: Un Novio para Rachel<strong>

La vergüenza la invadía junto con las terribles ganas de salir corriendo de esa habitación e irse a Ciudad Gótica, esconderse en la Cueva y no volver a ser encontrada por ningún ser viviente de nuevo. Estaban en el cuarto de Megan únicamente las puras mujeres de equipo debido a que la marciana quiso experimentar lo que sería una "noche de chicas" y aunque al inicio no tuvo ningún problema (sorpresivamente Bruce aceptó a la primera) en ese preciso momento se arrepentía de su decisión y culpaba mentalmente a su padre por aceptar que se quedara.

La razón de tanta vergüenza era que a sus compañeras de equipo las galletas se les subieron a la cabeza y habían estado discutiendo sobre el detalle del alter ego de Robin, Zantanna filtró información sobre su vida amorosa informándoles a las demás que no tenía novio y ahí comenzó todo. Megan creía que ella era muy bonita como para no tener novio, Artemis se burló de su falta de experiencia en ese terreno y Zantanna comenzó con la idea de "conseguirle el hombre perfecto a Robin", para ese punto llevaban quince minutos hablando sobre chicos que ellas conocían que podrían funcionarle como pareja y se los describían con el mayor detalle posible. Rachel trató por todos los medios de decirles que no estaba interesada en esos momentos en los hombres, que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para preocuparse por un novio e incluso les había dado la excusa de que si salía con un chico tendría que revelar su identidad secreta y eso era un pecado, falta y deshonra al código de Batman. Pero nada de eso funcionó y cuando la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos buscó apoyo en el internet; trató de contactar a Bruce por alguna red social (su padre solo las usaba para entretenerse durante alguna fiesta de caridad o baile de alta sociedad) pero él simplemente le había escrito "Solo Diviértete", buscó ayuda en Bárbara pero ella pareció unírseles a sus locas compañeras de equipo y eso le hacia preguntarse "¿acaso una superhéroe no puede estar soltera?"

- ¡Buenas noches chicas! – un grito alegre provino de la puerta sorprendiendo a todas las presentes.  
>- ¡Wallace West! – gritó Artemis hacia su novio - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?<br>- Lo siento pero – miro a su alrededor curioso – recibí un SOS de Rob.

Cuando Artemis, Megan y Zantanna voltearon a ver a Robin se encontraron con su lugar vacío, la pelinegra había desaparecido ante la distracción del pelirrojo corredor, todas las chicas se levantaron y cuestionaron acerca si había visto huir a su amiga o había sido un cómplice.

- ¡Ya les dije! – le defendió al ver la cara enojada de las tres adolescentes – yo solo recibí el mensaje de Robin y viene tan pronto como pude… pero veo que están bien. ¿Qué le estuvieron haciendo como para hacer eso?  
>- Solo estábamos hablando de cosas de chicas – comentó Artemis.<br>- Le queríamos conseguir un novio – le respondió Megan ganándose la mirada de reproche de las otras dos.  
>- ¿Conseguirle un novio? – Wally comenzó a reír tan fuerte que sacó de onda a las presentes.<br>- ¿Qué están gracioso? – pregunto Zantanna.  
>- Es solo que – más risas interrumpieron al corredor – hay dos detalles con eso.<br>- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Artemis.

Wally tomó aire después de estar riendo un buen rato, miro a las tres muchachas quienes lo miraban interrogantes exigiéndole una explicación tanto por el comportamiento de su amiga y el suyo.

- Bueno – comenzó – a Rob no le gusta hablar de eso y que mi misión esta cumplida aquí.

Y cómo un relámpago Kid Flash salió corriendo de la habitación, después del mismo Monte Justicia y se dirigió hacia al puerto de Happy Harbor donde se encontró con Flecha Roja (en sus ropas de civil) y con Rachel quien le sonrió y el dio los cinco para luego abrazarlos a ambos por los hombros riendo.

- Gracias chicos – les dijo.  
>- No hay de que Rob – Wally sonrió – pero no entiendo porque tanto alboroto.<br>- Querían que saliera con chicos Wally – habló Roy con el rostro algo enojado – ella aun es muy pequeña como para que haga eso.

Tanto Wally como Rachel miraron incrédulos al pelirrojo mayor quien continuaba viéndolos con el mismo gesto serio. Roy se tomaba muy enserio el papel de hermano mayor de esos dos, llegó incluso a amenazar a Artemis cuando comenzó a salir con Kid Flash sobre lastimarlo o cosas así… lo cual no era socialmente correcto pero para Roy estaba bien.

Robin solo comenzó a reír con más fuerza y abrazó completamente a Roy quien correspondió el abrazo y luego hizo que Wally se les uniera haciendo un abrazo fraternal.

- Hablo enserio Ray – volvió a hablar Roy serio – aun no tienes edad para andar con alguien, tienes que priorizar muchas cosas antes de eso y como están los chicos ahora prefiero que te mantengas la margen.  
>- Pero…<br>_- Veloz _tiene razón Rob – ahora es el turno de Wally – aquel que quiera tener algo contigo se las va a ver con nosotros te haga daño o no.  
>- Muchachos...<br>- Los treinta suena una buena edad para que tengas novio – volvió a decir Roy. - ¿qué opinas _Flash Jr.?  
><em>- Estoy de acuerdo.

Rachel se separó del abrazo con brusquedad y los miró sorprendida, okey, eso no estaba bien. Jamás creyó que sus "hermanos" fueran ese tipo de hermanos… ¡por Dios! ¡Estaban peor que Bruce! ¡su propio padre!. Wally comenzó a reír y le colocó una mano en su hombro para sonreírle con más confianza mientras que Roy se acercaba de la misma forma.

- Estamos exagerando sobre lo último Rob. Tranquila.  
>- Aunque hablamos en serio sobre lo otro – termino la oración Roy.<p>

La pelinegra suspiró con una leve sonrisa en los labios negando por el comportamiento de esos pelirrojos muchachos.

- ¿Qué haría sin ustedes, muchachos? – les preguntó para luego volver a abrazarlos y reír con ellos un rato.

Curiosamente en el futuro, cuando Rachel ya era Nightwing, Roy ya tenía a Lian y Wally era Flash; ellos seguían siendo los hermanos sobreprotectores de siempre ahuyentando a sus candidatos sean héroes o mortales normales pero ahora con ayuda de Batman. Que podía hacer por esos hombres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Sé que mi futuro no es la comedia ._.<br>Si, tuvo mucho OoC pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo, nisiquiera tenía planeada una trama aún debido a que tuve que cambiarla, ya saben, no me gusta lo cliché xD. Espero que te haya gustado Kailumi-Uchiha :D**_

_**Respondiendo los review que recibí de la viñeta pasada (al fin me dignaré a responderlos por separado xP)**_** Kailumi-Uchiha: **Gracias como siempre por tu comentario :D y me alegro muchísimo que te guste la viñeta y la verdad no había pensado en ese detalle de Megan ._. me la paso tanto tiempo en el fandom de Batman más que en el de Justicia Joven xD, see creo que Megan necesita más amor al igual que Kaldur D: ¡¿dónde tienen a Kaldur? me gustaría usarlo pero emm... es algo complicado de escribir xD y que envidia que ya sabías al final de temporada desde hace un buen rato! yo tenía que esperar a que salieran subtitulados :I ahora me iré a verlos en portuges xD

**Para vestir santos: **Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me alegro el día (todo el mes) la parte de "humanizar a los personajes" porque realmente eso es lo que andaba buscando :D quien sabe si en esta viñeta aun sigue ese toque humano pero gracias de verdad, trataré de no volver a perder ese toque TT_TT y sobre tu pensamiento... mmm... buena pregunta. Creo que debe ser el autocontrol xDD después de todo Batman le debió haber enseñado a no distraerse con bellezas andantes LOL.

**KassNekozawa: **Te entiendo, yo también he andado de aqui para allá haciendo y entregando trabajos, estudiando entre otras cosas. Espero que ya estes un poco más tranquila :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que te hayas tomado la molestia de comentar aun cuando tenías mucho trabajo que hacer.

_**Bien queridos lectores les vuelvo a decir que si tienen algun pedido lo hagan con toda la confianza, puedo aplazar las últimas dos viñetas todo lo que se necesite xD pero si no hay pedidos no hay problema :) **_

_**En fin, gracias por leer. Nos veremos ~ :D  
><strong>_

_****_Próxima Viñeta (si no hay pedidos): Familia

* * *

><p><em>Sección de cosas que no les interesan pero me gustaría comentar: No quise colocar un novio especifico para Rachel ya que no me gusta mucho genderbenderiar (eso existe? xD) a las chicas y usar a Wally o a Roy no lo sentí apropiado y otros protagonistas emmm... no me quise salir del fandom de Young Justice. En verdad no tengo mucho problema con los OTPs con Dick, lo puedo shipear con Raven, Starfire, Artemis, Barbara y otras chicas de DC Comics (excepto con Zantanna ._.) e incluso tengo algunos OTPs yaoi (see me gusta el yaoi ._. matenme por eso (hablo enserio, caí ante mis amigas fanáticas)). Como último dato que pues creo no les importa mis OTPs favoritas: en TeenTitans: RobinxRavenStarfire (pero lo prefiero la mayoria de las veces con Raven), YoungJustice: RobinxBarbara, las series animadas: ninguna, comics: NightwingxTODOS (okay exagero, la verdad me da igual). En fin, cuéntenme (los que llegaron hasta aqui) ¿cuál es su OTP favorita en Young Justice? y cual con Dick Grayson (o Ricardo Tapia como es conocido en latinoamérica).  
><em>


	21. Familia Versión 1

**_¡Buenas!  
>Yo aqui aprovechando la inspiración después de escuchar completo el OST de Chrono Cross xD. Aclarando un par de cosas antes de que se me olviden: esta viñeta tiene dos versiones, originalmente solamente iba a publicar una pero ambas me quedaron bien y siento merecen ver la luz ambas asi que aqui las tienen. Comenzaré por la "dramática-trágica" que es mucho mi estilo de escritura y practicamente fué muy fácil de escribir. Su nombre alternativo es "Padre" ya verán luego por que ;D <em>  
><strong>

**_Espero sea de su completo agrado y espero mañana publicar la segunda. Damas y caballeros, la primera mitad de la penúltima viñeta.  
><em>**

**__Summary: Su mundo estaba deshecho, estaba sola al igual que hace cinco años.  
>Adverencias: AU, fem!Robin, dramatismo, narración algo confusa y muerte de un personaje.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 20 Versión 1: Familia (Nombre Alternativo: Padre)<strong>

Todo el equipo entró en shock ante las palabras pronunciadas por Tornado Rojo. Hace unos minutos le habían cuestionado por la retirada repentina de Robin en medio de una misión de vital importancia dos días atrás y porque no se había dignado a aparecer en el Monte Justicia desde ese día ni contestaba su comunicador o los mensajes a su celular personal y obtuvieron su respuesta cuando Superman entró a la sala y dio luz verde a la verdad. Batman estaba muerto.

Ninguno de los dos héroes dieron muchos detalles sobre la muerte del líder estratégico de la Liga, aquel que les asignaba misiones, todos buscaban su visto bueno y aprobación y por supuesto, el guardián de Robin. El hombre de Acero simplemente comentó que Robin había recibido un SOS de Batman lo cual no era una buena señal, llamó a los refuerzos de la Liga pero fue imposible detener lo inevitable. Desde ese entonces Robin había estado aislada e incapaz de volver a su rol de Robin por ahora. El equipo se miro y aunque tenían claro que Batman no era el padre de Robin entendían que entre ellos había una relación semejante y sabían por lo que la chica estaba pasando no era algo bueno.

Wally le preguntó a Superman sobre la salud mental de Robin cosa que de cierta forma tomó al equipo desprevenido. El hombre respondió que estaba bajo control y entonces el pelirrojo le exigió ir a verla siendo apoyado por su equipo. Los dos héroes se miraron y tras una pequeña llamada por el comunicador accedieron.

Cuando llegaron a la Cueva que le pertenecería a Batman subieron por las escaleras hasta la superficie encontrándose con un hombre vestido en traje que parecía bastante cansado pero que los recibió de forma respetuosa y fue cuando Artemis reconoció al hombre.

- ¡Usted es…! – la rubia lo señaló llamando la atención del equipo – Si usted es el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, entonces…

El mayordomo asintió y sin decir más los guio hacia una habitación, Black Canary estaba ahí recargada en la puerta y les explico que entrar todos juntos podría afectar de cierta forma a la menor del equipo así que lanzaron a Wally, quien era su mejor amigo, a hablar con ella primero.

El pelirrojo entró a la habitación que se encontraba iluminada simplemente por una lámpara de noche al lado de la enorme cama.

- Hey Rob… - pronunció al cerrar la puerta detrás de él. – Lo siento por lo que pasó.  
>- Se acabó Wally – escuchó una voz proveniente de la cama – Se acabó…<p>

El corredor se acercó lentamente a la cama y la vio ahí, sentada con su espalda recargada en la cabecera escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y sus piernas pegadas a su pecho; ella no levantó la vista para nada y simplemente siguió sollozando mientras que Wally se sentaba algo inseguro a la orilla de la cama.

- No lo pude salvar… - siguió pronunciando la pelinegra con una voz quebrada – no pude detenerlo y lo mató… justo enfrente de mi.

Wally permaneció en silencio. Rachel lo había escuchado muchas veces y ahora creía lo mejor era simplemente escucharla.

- Lo vi caer al suelo muerto. Vi su sangre manchar el suelo y como se burlaba de mi y de él. No lo pude salvar y puse al equipo en riesgo.  
>- Rachel…<br>- Lo he perdido todo – levantó la vista hacia el cielo de la habitación y Wally pudo observar lo rojo que estaban sus ojos de tanto llorar y lo pálida que estaba – lo he perdido todo de nuevo. – después la vista se enfocó en él – Bruce era la única familia que me quedaba, Wally y creí… creí todos estos años que siendo Robin podría proteger a los que me importan… ¿y pude?, ¡No! ¡Estuve ahí para evitarlo y no pude!

Rachel se llevó las manos a los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras que Wally cerraba sus puños con fuerza hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y la abrazó. Ver a Rachel, aquella joven tan llena de vida y alegre tan rota y perdida como lo estaba ahora simplemente le causaba miedo y no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar, Rachel era el apoyo emocional en su amistad, ¡él era el que era un depresivo suicida no ella!

- Perdí a mi familia de nuevo – escuchó murmurar a Robin – ya no sé que hacer, ya no sé a donde ir… quiero pensar en lo que Bruce me dijo aquella vez… que con el tiempo el dolor se irá haciendo pasadero pero…  
>- ¿Duele demasiado?<br>- Sí – los sollozos se hicieron más intentos y el pelirrojo sintió su camisa mojarse ante las lágrimas – Tengo miedo.  
>- ¿Por qué tienes miedo?<br>- Estoy sola… - murmuró la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a abrazar a su amigo con demasiada fuerza – justo como hace cinco años.  
>- No estas sola – esa frase llamó la atención de Rachel quien dejo de llorar para escucharlo – Tienes a Alfred, me dijiste que era como tu abuelo. Me tienes a mi y a Roy… somos tus hermanos mayores ¿no? Y ¿qué hay del resto del equipo? Ellos no te dejaran caer; no lo permitieron durante las misiones y no lo harán ahora.<br>- El equipo…  
>- Ellos están aquí para apoyarte Ray – Wally la abrazó con fuerza – Somos tu familia, no estarás de nuevo sola y no volverás a ser alejada de ella, no lo permitiremos; ni la Liga, ni el equipo, ni Alfred, ni Roy ni yo.<p>

En ese momento Rachel comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y el abrazo entre ellos se volvió más fuerte. Wally tenía razón, su familia no era simplemente Bruce y Alfred; su familia se había extendido desde que adoptó el nombre de Robin. La Liga, el equipo, Roy, Wally y hasta el Circo del viejo Harley eran ahora su familia.

_- Nunca estarás sola de nuevo. El dolor mejorará con el tiempo, solo tienes que esperar. Puedes sostenerte de mí si quieres, y separarte cuando te sientas lista para continuar por tu cuenta._

Tal vez Bruce se fue antes de que ella se sintiera segura pero le dejo un soporte más fuerte y cumplió la afirmación que durante toda su vida en lo más oscuro de su mente desde esa trágica noche creyó era la mentira más grande que Bruce le había dicho: _Nunca estarás sola de nuevo._

- Gracias… _papá_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Sí! soy TAN mala que maté a Batman. ¿Quién lo mato? tal vez Bane o el Guasón, se lo dejo a su imaginación.<br>No les voy a mentir, escribir esto tal vez fué algo complicado, no estoy muy relacionada con tratar la muerte de padres y no se como los hijos reaccionan psicológicamente por lo tanto para mi esto fué caminar con los ojos cerrados (En mis historias la muerte es algo común justo como en la vida diaria... he matado a todo tipo de personajes pero jamás a los padres :/ curioso).**_

_**Esta idea se me vino a la cabeza cuando estaba vagabundeando por el fandom de Batman y Justicia Joven en ingles. Es MUY común encontrarse con fanfic donde matan a Dick/Jason/Tim/Damian y ponen como se vuelve loco Batman de la tristeza y la culpa pero pocos son los que se atreven a matar a Batman y narrar todo ese remolino mental que experimenta el Robin en turno y espero ser la primera en hacer esto en este fandom en español LOL  
><strong>_

_**Como veran, Rachel es una chica por lo cual sentí que sería un poco más delicado el asunto de que Bruce muriera y por eso el sobredrama. Quise poner a Rachel loca por la culpa (leí cierto fanfic y me impresionó esto último) pero siento que eso es un trabajo para Tim... Rachel simplemente caería en depresión extrema más no en la locura.  
><strong>_

_**En fin lectores, espero les haya gustado, comenten si quieren y nos veremos en la siguiente parte.  
><strong>_

_****_Próxima Viñeta: Familia versión 2: Cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><em>¡Yay! otra sección de cosas que no les importa pero me gustaría comentar (¡hoy tenemos mucho de que hablar! por lo tanto lo dividiré en estas dos viñetas): Acabo de terminar la primera temporada de Justicia Jóven y hubo cositas que no me gustaron de todo y quisiera comentarla con todos ustedes a ver si estan de acuerdo conmigo.<em>

_Punto No.1: La imagen del Acertijo. Okay, tal vez no sea muy importante eso pero a mi si me importa D... emmm.. no me gustó como lo dibujaron y/o como se comporta. Simplemente me lo imagino más como sale en las viejas series animada o en los videojuegos, vamos que me reí fuertemente al verlo en The Batman. Curiosamente tengo ese mismo problema con el Guasón... simplemente no lo veo dan demente :/ pero es un buen Joker.  
>Punto No. 2: (SPOILER) el beso de fin de año al final del último cap. Okay muy bonito y la cosa. Si es año nuevo y es normal andar besuqueandose pero emm... ¡acaban de noquear a toda la maldita Liga de la Justicia! y que es lo que hacen? besarse? Lo entiendo de Conner y Megan, tal vez te aguanto el WallyxArtemis pero el beso fué inesperado en lo de Zantanna con Robin y Kaldur con Raquel (que siento solo entró para ser la compañera romántica de Kaldur) digamos que... no es nartural ._.<br>Punto No. 3: (ENORME SPOILER) Segunda Temporada, salto cronológico de cinco malditos años. Eso fué drástico! bien, cuando escuché sobre este saltó me lo imaginé más drástico pero en si supieron darlo sutilmente pero... maldita sea... ¡¿cinco años?. Tal vez tengan mucho de que hablar pero no puedes dar ese salto asi DX bueno si pueden pero agg ese no es mi estilo :/ no acepto cambios repentinamente.  
>Punto No. 4: (SPOOOOOOILER) La relación rota de Megan y Conner. WTF SERIE! el capitulo pasado no hacian otra cosa más que besarse y decirse cosas bonitas! si entiendo que hayas dado un salto de cinco años pero no puedes presentar ese cambio de relación tan derrepente y más porque no lo aclaras! el espectador quiere respuestas a sus dudas serie y las quiere ahora!. Enserio... en la primera temporada se enamoran perdidamente uno del otro en menos de dos capitulos y ahora de un capitulo a otro el amor se esfumó? D: estas mal serie, estas mal.<br>Punto No. 5 (y final del día) SPOILEEEEEER: El nuevo equipo de Justicia Jóven. Maldición de nuevo! si nos iban a cambiar de equipo de una temporada a otra hubiera avisado! cuando comenzó la segunda temporada yo esperaba verlos aún juntos pero no! te lo cambian por lo que yo según tengo endendido es el equipo original de Justicia Joven, ya saben, el de los comics. Eso esta bien, creo, muchos fans se quejaron pero después de darte una temporada completa con el otro equipo... te terminas encariñando y verlo separado y un nuevo grupo tomando su lugar tan rápido me daña D: y no me tomen a mal, me agrada el nuevo equipo pero... emmm... cambio drástico de nuevo._

_Bien ya los dejaré xDD a la siguiente viñeta cerramos ya este tema. Nos vemos y gracias por leer.  
><em>


	22. Familia Versión 2

**_¡Buenas!  
>Aqui publicandoles la segunda mitad de la viñeta no. 20, damas y caballeros la penultima. Esta es una versión más tranquila y relax que contiene un poco de cliché inspirandome en varios fanfics y alguno que otro mini comic de fans :D asi que cualquier coincidencia sobre un fanfic o un fanart no lo tomen a mal, simplemente me inspiré. Su nombre alternativo es "cumpleaños"<em>  
><strong>

**_Disfruten y nos leemos al finalizar la viñeta xDD  
><em>**

**Summary: Ellos eran su familia (Summary FAIL xD)  
>Advertencias: AU, fem!Robin, incoherencias y algo de cursilerismo.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 20: Familia (Ver2: Cumpleaños)<strong>

Rachel volvió a suspirar mientras terminaba la patrulla nocturna en solitario de Ciudad Gótica, la primera en mucho tiempo. Estaba cansada y definitivamente tenía ganas de llegar a la Mansión, tomar un chocolate caliente preparado por Alfred, molestar a Bruce por el comunicador mientras él realizaba mantenimiento al Atalaya y después ponerse sus audífonos y quedarse dormida en alguno de los sillones de la casa o en su propia habitación. Después de todo mañana era su cumpleaños, no tenía clases, podía despertarse a la hora que quisiera, Alfred le prepararía su desayuno favorito, ella y Bruce tendrían un partido amistoso de básquet, saldría con Bárbara y estaría libre de las obligaciones de Robin lo que significaba jugar videojuegos todo el resto del día; definitivamente mañana sería un GRAN día.

Cuando se proponía abajar del rascacielos y regresar a la cueva su celular sonó, contestó sin perder de vista a la ciudad a sus pies. La llamara era de Bruce quien le informaba que había llegado temprano del Atalaya pero que por culpa de Superman tendría que partir mañana en la mañana rumbo a una misión y Alfred, al enterarse de esto, le había preparado un pastel para festejar en familia su cumpleaños unos minutos adelantado porque no quería dejarla plantada pero, justo cuando le iba a decir que iba de camino a la Mansión y que llegaría en siete minutos un mensaje llegó a su comunicador. Kaldur le informaba que la ocupaban urgentemente en el Monte Justicia debido a una misión de emergencia. Rachel se disculpó con su padre y le prometió tratar de llegar temprano.

Bajó del rascacielos y montó su motocicleta hasta el teletrasportador más cercano y tras un destello de luz la computadora ya estaba anunciando su llegada y fue cuando recibió el shock más grande de su vida al ver a media Liga de la Justicia, su equipo y hasta el Comisionado Gordon y Bárbara sonriéndole gritándole fuertemente "¡SORPRESA!"

Lo que le siguió fue tanta gente a su alrededor abrazándola y dándole felicitaciones desorientándola un poco pero con unos pocos segundos se recompuso y comenzó a regresar a abrazos y a dar gracias por la felicitación. La Mujer Maravilla, Superman, Flash, Linterna Verde, Flecha Verde, el Detective Marciano y otros héroes muy cercanos a ella y Batman la abrazaron y conversaron con ella un buen rato.

- Robin – dijo Megan al abrazarla - ¡feliz cumpleaños!  
>- Gracias Megan – le regreso el abrazo.<br>- Feliz cumpleaños, Robin – como siempre formal Kaldur.  
>- Gracias Kaldur.<br>- Toda cumpleañera necesita un sombrero de cumpleaños – Artemis le colocó el típico sombrero de cumpleaños – felicidades.  
>- Gracias… a todos.<p>

Su equipo entero la felicitó y después el Comisionado Gordon y Bárbara. Hace dos años que el equipo se había formado y el equipo ya sabía su identidad secreta y Bárbara no llevaba más de medio año siendo Batgirl por lo tanto ella y el equipo se llevaban bien. Cuando el ambiente se aclaró un poco pudo ver a Bruce sonriéndole con su capucha de Batman puesta, el equipo decidió darles un poco de privacidad y el hombre simplemente le sonrió y le colocó su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Rachel – pronunció.  
>- Gracias pero… - se detuvo y Batman la miró interrogante - ¿una fiesta sorpresa? Ese no es mucho tu estilo.<br>- Megan la organizó – le explicó después de casi reír por el comentario de su hija adoptiva – me gusto la idea y cooperé.  
>- Creí que te gustaban las fiestas en familia, ya sabes, más privadas – le dijo en un susurro la pelinegra.<br>- ¿Acaso no estamos en familia? – preguntó Bruce a su protegida.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron tras el antifaz por las palabras pronunciadas por su mentor. Bruce colocó su mano ahora en la cabeza de la chica y tornó su vista a la gran pero en si, pequeña cantidad de invitados presentes en la sala del Monte Justicia todos ellos riendo y comentando. Rachel siguió la vista del mayor y sonrió al verlos.

- Cuando eras más pequeña – comenzó Batman, no, Bruce a relatar – recuerdo que solías llamar a Superman "tío", a Linterna Verde y el Detective Marciano también. De igual forma a veces llamas a Diana "tía".  
>- Lo recuerdo.<br>- Se de tu hermandad con Roy y Wally – continuó Bruce – y tu otra hermandad con Kaldur y Artemis. Sé que el equipo es importante para ti y confió tanto en los de la Liga como en el equipo, tanto como para llamarlos parte de la familia.  
>- Tenemos una familia muy grande – bromeó la pelinegra y luego volteó a ver a su mentor para sonreírle – Gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mi.<br>- No – pronunció el hombre – gracias a ti.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. Rachel abrazó a Batman quien correspondió el abrazo cubriéndola con la capa brindándole la seguridad con la que sabía siempre tendría.

- ¡Hey Rob! – escuchó gritar a Wally – No es por nada pero este pastel se ve delicioso. ¿Me harías al favor de partirlo ya?

Ambos murciélagos rieron levemente para separarse del abrazo. Rachel volvió a sonreírle a su padre una vez más antes de ir caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo (para colmo de Wally) hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Una vez cerca del pastel, le cantaran la típica canción de cumpleaños y antes de apagar las velas miró a su alrededor, observó a las personas que sonreían, que sabía que darían lo que fuera por verla feliz, que realmente les importaba y tras mirar la vela de nuevo pronunció en su mente:

_- Gracias por darme la mejor familia que pude tener. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerlos, por darme la oportunidad de continuar viviendo hasta este momento y por dejarme sentir el amor de una familia de nuevo. Gracias._

Y sopló las velas en medio de aplausos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui acabó la penultima viñeta. Dos versiones de la misma moneda, una trágica y la otra completamente feliz. Ninguna de estas dos viñetas tienen relación alguna, son dos realidades completamente diferentes :)<br>y si, Rachel le decía a los miembros fundadores de la Liga "tíos" (xP tanto leer miniRobin en el fandom en ingles me afectó), eventualmente cuando Rachel fué creciendo dejo de llamarlos así para mantener un perfil más bajo pero los quiere mucho y los considera parte de la familia.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a ArtemisaLove y Paravestirsantos por sus comentarios :D muchísimas gracias!  
>Paravestirsantos. <strong>Tus ideas me agradan xD no shipeo mucho BatmanxCatwoman pero creo puedo hacer ese trabajo; sobre lo de Damian también xDD. Solo espera que termine mi viñeta pendiente y comenzaré con las extras de las extras LOL. **  
><strong>_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen un review para que me digan lo que piensan, como puedo mejorar para la última viñeta, etc.  
><strong>_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Se me olvidaba! :D Para la siguiente viñeta tal vez dure un ratillo escribiendola, tengo la tematica más no el diseño de fondo por lo tanto tendre escuchar muchos OST para sacarme la inspiración. Quiero y necesito que el final sea PERFECTO :D  
><strong>_

Próxima Viñeta: Leyenda (Gran final damas y caballeros, el gran final se acerca)

* * *

><p><em>Segunda parte de: Cosas que no les interesa pero me gustaria comentar: Bien continuemos con nuestro siguiente punto sobre el cap. 1 de la segunda temporada.<br>Punto No. 6: (Spoiler) amé la relación Dick-Tim x3 simplemente adoro a estos dos hermanitos teniendo momentos fraternales. Dick parece preocuparse mucho por Tim y me gusto como diseñaron su atuendo de Nightwing, es más, todo el diseño esta GENIAL. Más genial incluso que el de los comics originales (definitivamente mucho más que el original xD) me alegro que no le hubieran puesto su cabello largo xD u otras cosas. Simplemente genial. Punto bueno para este capitulo. Luego tenemos a Tim que su diseño esta genial. Adoro que Tim sea Robin (tenganme piedad D: durante mi infancia era más de las Tortugas Ninja y cuando veía las Series Animada ignoraba la temporada donde salía Dick, por lo tanto en ese tiempo creí que Tim era el único Robin :/ y cuando vi la temporada donde salía Dick me quede... "WTF, Tim es mucho más maduro que él y tiene lineas más inteligentes y es más rudo D:" de nuevo no me tomen a mal) en fin, otro punto que me agrado que al parecer Nightwing no esta peleado con Batman como debería :D eso es bueno! y el diseño y las personalidades de Beast Boy y Blue Beetle me encantaron, soy mis nuevos personajes favoritos! xD  
>Punto 7: (spoiler) Referencia a Jason Todd. No se si ese rumor sea cierto pero... simplemente me hace sentir más lástima por Jason : pero bueno, al menos lo mensionan no como en la serie animada o en Batman del Futuro donde simplemente ignoran su existencia. Ojalá se pueda ver más que onda con Jason o si simplemente fue algo random en el guión.  
>Punto 8: ¿Dónde demonios estan Kaldur, Wally y Artemis? Quiero pensar que si continuan con el comic Wally posiblemente ya sea Flash, pero que pasa con Kaldur y Artemis? dónde estan? que paso con ellos? estan muertos? D: tal vez tendré que esperar a los próximos capitulos a ver que onda... espero que este punto se aclare pronto.<br>Punto 9: Me alegro que se enfoquen en el hilo argumental de... ¿qué hizo la liga durante las 16 horas de desaparición? bien, pues felicitaciones pero... ¡¿qué pasa con Roy? y que hay con la Luz? Entiendo que es el primer capitulo pero quisiera ver eso... la temporada pasada casi cierra sin dudas pero la nueva temporada tiene muchas dudas :/ y espero respuesta rápido._

_Conclusiones: ¿Saben lo que pienso? que usaron la temporada uno como justificación de las relaciones que pondrían para la verdadera Justicia Joven. Justificar porque Nightwing los lidera, quien es el personaje de Artemis y Kaldur. Porque le bajaron la edad a Zantanna y tal vez presentarte a Rocket (quien no tengo idea si ya existía anteriormente) pero no tenemos nada seguro. Justicia Joven cambio damas y caballeros, nuevas oportunidades surgen y los fanfickers podemos obtener mucho nuevo material, en fin. El capitulo fué aceptable, no estoy acostumbrada a estos cambios pero fué bueno. Espero que la nueva temporada honré el legado que le dejo la primera xD  
>Mi enojo con la serie acabó hace un buen rato, ahora hay que disfrutar este nueva generación y esperar respuestas a las nuevas preguntas. Nos leemos.<br>_


	23. Leyenda

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the end.  
>Este es el final oficial de "Preguntas para Rachel Grayson" con esta la viñeta de 1561 palabras escrita durante tres horas entre semana. Con esta cerramos la historia con dos epílogos aún pendientes de publicar. Bueno, la inspiración fué buena conmigo y pude escribirla lo antes posible asi que... disfruten la viñeta. <em>  
><strong>

**Summary: Todo este tiempo que había combatido el crimen, la dedicación que le dio y los sacrificios que hizo la combirtieron en una leyenda.  
>Advertencias: Future!AU, fem!RobinNightwing.  
>Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece en lo más minimo, es propiedad de DC Comics y Warner Bros. El diseño de Robin!Rachel fué inspirado por el usuario de Deviantart: Orangyorange. El diseño de fem!Nightwing es mio.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta 21: Leyenda<strong>

Blüdhaven estaba tranquila, hoy era una de esas noches en las cuales el mal parecía querer no salir de la cama y darle por fin un maldito día libre. Rachel respiró profundo mientras continuaba viendo aquella ciudad aún más sucia que Ciudad Gótica, aún más rota moralmente pero con una vista nocturna que le hacia recordar a su ciudad natal, sus días de gloria siendo Robin a lado de Batman recibiendo el agradecimiento de miles de personas a las que le había salvado la vida de alguno de los tantos maniáticos que rondaban la ciudad; a veces su subconsciente le decía que tal vez era la razón por la cual había escogido a Blüdhaven como la ciudad que protegería, que sería su nuevo hogar.

Su reloj natural le indicó que era hora de retirarse a su departamento, dormir un poco y prepararse para un día más como Rachel Grayson. Lanzó su línea y se columpió por los rascacielos y edificios de la ciudad hasta llegar a su departamento, entró por una ventana lateral que daba a un callejón, cerró la ventana y se dejó caer en el sillón. No recordaba que patrullar la ciudad fuera tan cansado, y eso que no hubo más que un pequeño robo al inicio de su "velada"; definitivamente dedicarse a ser la "líder" estratégica del nuevo equipo de Justicia Joven más tiempo que el que le dedicaba a Blüdhaven había hecho la diferencia estos últimos días. Sonrió para recordar que tenía que revisar los mensajes en su comunicador por si el Hombre Elástico tuvo problemas con el equipo.

Fue hacia su habitación y sin necesidad de encender la luz del cuarto se tiró a la cama, se quitó el antifaz y extendió su brazo izquierdo hasta que se topó con el pequeño objeto tecnológico; lo miró y no encontró otra cosa más que las observaciones hechas por el Hombre Elástico sobre el entrenamiento y trató de ignorar el comentario que le decía que tenía que disciplinar mejor a sus "bestias". Los muchachos estaban bien. Luego de cerrar ese mensaje y volver a dejar el comunicador en su mesa de noche paso a mirar el cielo con tanta pereza como para quitarse el traje, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana de su habitación y se encontró con las luces de la ciudad; sonrió sin sentido alguno y las memorias de sus años de oro volvieron a invadirla. Hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de ser Robin, ahora era turno de Tim para disfrutar esa experiencia, ella ahora era Nightwing, la protectora de Blüdhaven y líder estratégico del equipo encargada de asignarles misiones, entrenarlos y disciplinarlos. Bastante tiempo ahora que lo reflexionaba.

Ella y Batman eran iguales ahora, ambos tenían la capacidad de tomar aprendices, tener su propia ciudad y tomar la opción que ella creyera era la correcta. Ahora tenía veinticuatro años, quince años combatiendo el crimen sin parar, ocho años como Robin y siete como Nightwing. Siete años que el equipo original de Justicia Joven se había desintegrado por completo, siete años de la última vez que supo de Artemis, siete años que dejo de ser el _Chico Maravilla, _siete años que cada uno de sus mejores amigos tomo caminos separados y con cada año que pasa el abismo entre ellos va creciendo. Una increíble amistad cuyos lazos podía jurar tenían la fuerza de los cables más sofisticados de Bruce que eran increíblemente difíciles de romper parecía tan frágil ahora… ¿qué hicieron mal?

Regreso su vista al cielo de su departamento y elevó su brazo para mirar su mano contratando con el techo blanco, miro su guante negro parte de su uniforme de Nightwing; dejó caer el brazo sobre sus ojos mientras los pensamientos volvían a darle una mala jugada, comenzó a preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si había estado haciendo lo correcto durante esos quince años, ¿de verdad había hecho un cambio?

"_¡Increíble! ¡Eres tú de verdad! ¡Nightwing!"_

Rachel soltó una pequeña risa al recordar cuando conoció por primera vez a Tim, el niño tenía unos doce años y parecía tan emocionado al verla. Recordaba que la había estado interrogando sobre su vida como superhéroe, su vida como Robin y su comienzo; recordó incluso que ella le ofreció patrullar con él en vez de Batman. Tim estaba encantado con la oferta y ambos patrullaron muy bien Gotham City y una vez que regresaron a la cueva y el niño se retiró ella le sonrió a Bruce.

"_Al parecer te admira más a ti. Se vio que se esforzó mucho por no defraudarte durante la batalla."  
>"Creo que estas mal. ¿Por qué lo haría? No tengo mucho tiempo que soy Nightwing y mi presencia no tan importante como la tuya."<br>"¿Por qué no lo haría, Ray?"_

No entendió muy bien lo que Bruce le quiso decir en ese momento, ¿por qué Tim la admiraba tanto? Solo fue una compañera e hizo algunas misiones en solitario no muy sobresalientes, no tanto como las de la Liga de la Justicia o Batman. Pero con el tiempo conoció a otros admiradores que tenía como Chico Bestia quien al saber que ella entrenaría al equipo y sería quien asignara misiones, prácticamente, sería su "niñera" (como se gustaba llamar para molestarlos) estuvo alabándola todo el tiempo, tratando por destacarse y buscar su visto bueno, y cuando al fin tuvo el valor de preguntarle por qué él simplemente pareció ofendido ante la pregunta.

"_¡Por qué eres genial! ¡Eres una leyenda viviente! Fuiste la primera compañera, la que abrió la segunda generación de Superhéroes, el primer Robin, el primer compañero de Batman. Eres tan grande como los fundadores de la Liga…"_

Los halagos del chico continuaron durante unos minutos mientras parecía tan emocionado mientras hablaba pero en su mente quedó la palabra "Leyenda", ¿realmente se merecía ese título?

Rachel se quitó su brazo de los ojos y paso a acostarse de lado con la vista hacia la ventana y continuó reflexionando. Solo le había bastado menos de quince años para volverse una figura inmortal en la memoria de los héroes; como había dicho Kaldur hace tiempo, ella se había ganado su lugar, el respeto de miles de personas tanto civiles como superhéroes por su larga y peligro carrera. Era una veterana en un equipo de novatos expertos, le había comentado Roy unos meses después que se formó el equipo. Una veterana a la edad de trece años, ¿qué era ahora a los veinticuatro? ¿Una leyenda como había dicho Chico Bestia?

- ¿Realmente lo soy? – murmuró para si misma para cerrar los ojos.

Quince años, la cifra volvió a regresar a su mente junto con los recuerdos vividos en ese lapso de tiempo. Muchos amigos, misiones, fracasos, derrotas, victorias y momentos divertidos. Sus entrenamientos con Batman, sus entrenamientos en solitario… todo volvió a su mente de nuevo cuando recordó que tan largo había sido el tiempo que le dedico a proteger a los ciudadanos de cualquier ciudad donde se encontrara. Había sido la compañera más joven con la edad de nueve años y en la ciudad que se encontraba en los primeros lugares de las peores ciudades para vivir a lado del héroe del cual tenían ideas encontradas… ¿era un ángel o un demonio? Tal vez por eso resaltó más.

El sonido de su comunicador la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y tomarlo rápidamente en caso de que se tratara de una emergencia. Al parecer un crimen grande. Sabía que en Blüdhaven al igual que en Ciudad Gótica no había noches tranquilas. Tomó su antifaz, se lo colocó, se arregló un poco el cabello y el uniforme pero antes de salir por la ventana y entrar en acción se detuvo abruptamente enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo. No lo hizo por vanidad sino porque en ese reflejo miró todas las etapas de su vida, todas ellas sonriéndole como sintiéndose orgullosas. Rachel se tensó y se acercó el espejo logrando mirar a su versión de su época de oro como Robin y como esta se volvió más pequeña con el uniforme de los Grayson Voladores; se quedó un tiempo admirando ese reflejo sonriente pero el sonido incansable de su comunicador volvió a interrumpirla.

_- Nightwing. Es Batman. El Guasón esta en Blüdhaven. Llegaré en breve._

- Recibido Batman. – le contestó olvidándose del reflejo y salir a la acción.

Regresó su vista al espejo y se encontró con su reflejo normal nada fuera de lo común. La pelinegra sonrió una vez más enfrente del objeto y procedió a lanzarse a la acción.

Tal vez esa idea sobre ser una leyenda no volviera a cruzar por su mente años más tarde, pero no había mentiras en sus pensamientos. Aún en un futuro donde ella ya no existiera más, siempre sería recordada en cualquiera de sus versiones; y su manto, junto con el de otros superhéroes como Superman o Batman sería uno de los legados más largos y pesados de cargar. Algunos héroes que la llegaron a conocer tratarían de mantenerla en lo alto como los grandes y otros guardarían para si los hágalos hacia la capacidad, trayectoria y personalidad que poseía.

Por eso… no importa el tiempo que pase, Rachel Grayson es y será una leyenda imborrable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Gracias por los comentarios, el tiempo que le dedicaron pero sobretodo por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que simplemente fué un experimento, un regreso inesperado al mundo de los fanfics después de tres años por parte de su servidora.<strong>_

_**Gracias a Kailumi-Uchiha, Paravestirsantos, ArtemisaLove, Kass-Nekozawa y DarkLolitaKaoru por los comentarios que me hicieron durante todas estas viñetas, gracias por las ideas que me proporcionaron, por animarme a continuarle hasta este punto. Simplemente no hay palabras para decirles lo tanto que me ayudaron con esta historia, se me merecen un premio y una galleta. Gracias también a los lectores de cualquierlugar del mundo que sean que gustaron de leer esta historia apesar de no dejarme comentarios, me gustaría que me dejaran uno en este, el final.  
><strong>_

_**Escribir este fanfic fué una aventura increible y me gusto mucho. Pude aprender mucho sobre los personajes de DC Comics, volví a recuperar mi estilo, mejoré y evite sequías mentales. Me ayudo mucho como escritora, estar escribiendo y recibir buenas críticas significa que voy por buen camino. Disculpen si esperan algo más... movido y menos drama pero, la idea original era hacer un final simbólico pues Rachel aún continua viva y me basé en un comentario que me encontré en la red que decía algo asi: "Dick Grayson es importante para el universo de DC Comics, es tan inmortal como el mismisimo Batman", luego vi un capitulo de THE BATMAN que se situa en un futuro donde es admirable el legado que dejo Batman y para finalizar jugué un poco con los sentimientos tomando un poquito del final de Metal Gear Solid 3; como veran, escribir este capitulo fué fácil... pero demasiado laborioso.  
><strong>_

_**Espero que les guste el final, espero review con todo tipo de críticas, cosas que me ayuden a mejorar para en un futuro si me animo a seguir con esto de los fanfics o simplemente una felicitación. Todos son bien recibidos... incluso los que me digan que este final es un asco :)  
><strong>_

_**Para finalizar, aún me quedan dos epílogos propuestos por Paravestirsantos los cuales se subieran en las siguientes semanas, espérenlos ;D  
><strong>_

_**Gracias de nuevo y les deseo lo mejor en su futuro.  
><strong>_

Próximos Epílogos: Gatos (Fecha Límite de subida: 15 de Mayo) y Niñera (Fecha Límite 20 de Mayo)

PD. Yo nunca salgo de Fanfiction, por lo tanto si me mandan MP los recibiré y tengan por seguro que los leeré y responderé :)

* * *

><p><em>"...She was a real hero..."<br>Final de Megal Gear Solid 3_


	24. Epilogo 1: Gatos

**_Más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí el epílogo número 1. Nota~: se situa cuando Robin tiene 10 años._  
><strong>

**__**Summary: Si algo odiaba Rachel de ser Robin era combatir a Catwoman. ¡Era desesperante que estuviera por ahí coqueteando con Bruce!  
>Advertencias: OoC, incoherencias, un estilo de escritura no muy bonito y fem!Robin<br>Disclaimer: la idea le pertenece a Paravestirsantos, los personajes a DC Comics y Warner Bros. fem!Robin a varios artistas de Deviantart.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo 1: Mujeres y Gatos<strong>

Si había momentos en donde Rachel odiaba ser Robin era cuando recibían una alerta del museo cuando había una exposición de algo que tuviera que ver con _gatos. _Desde que vivía en el circo cualquier animal perteneciente a los felinos no era su favorito, prefería los elefantes o los perros pero nunca esos orgullosos animales. Pero el problema no era ver pinturas o esculturas de gatos de diferentes tamaños, colores y materiales, no, era la extraña mujer-gato que se hacia llamar a si misma "Catwoman". La mujer no era un gran problema la mayoría de las veces; un poco de batalla, corretearla por medio museo, volver a pelear y con suerte librarían de sus garras la mercancía y ella saldría por la ventana como si nada hubiera pasado hasta la próxima exposición; el problema con combatir a esa mujer era que coqueteaba con Batman.

No había ninguna misión donde aquel ser no se acercara a su padre, hiciera algunos chistes coquetos relacionados con gatos, robar un poco de las herramientas de Batman (e incluso una vez le robo el cinturón utilitario) y escapar para ser perseguida por el Dúo Dinámico. Si bien, Catwoman no era la única en coquetear con Bruce, también estaba Poision Ivy quien algunas veces llegó hasta el punto de besar a Bruce para después recibir una patada voladora cortesía de ella; el problema con esa mujer tan extraña era que Batman no parecía incomodarse o inmutarse (solo cuando tomaba su cinturón utilitario). Podría solo tener diez años y fingir ser un chico en las patrullas pero ella era muy observadora y podía deducir que de alguna u otra forma a su padre le gustaba Catwoman y vaya que esa ladrona sabía que esa extraña relación que tenían mucho antes de ella llegara a la Mansión Wayne le molestaba de sobremanera.

Esa noche era una de _esas._ Catwoman al parecer estaba robando ciertos artilugios gatunos de un museo que tenía una exposición egipcia, por lo visto unos cuantos gatos de oro eran demasiado tentadores. Rachel intentó evitar ir a la misión, no quería darle la cara a esa mujer para que se burlara y le robara sus bumerangs, a parte estaba demasiado cansada por su entrenamiento en las barras (interrumpido por la alarma) hasta que su lado de "hija sobreprotectora y trol" salió a la luz; si por algo era conocida Rachel Wayne era por hacerle difíciles a las candidatas que buscaban el amor (dinero) de Bruce Wayne.

Por lastima siendo Robin, El Chico Maravilla no tenía tanta libertad para manifestar sus inconformidades a su padre y se tenía que conformar con evitar que la ladrona se acercara a su padre lo más que pudiera puesto que aun no tenía el valor suficiente para cuestionar a Bruce sobre esa extraña relación.

Cuando llegaron al museo y se prepararon para entrar sigilosamente y tomar por sorpresa a Catwoman en las nubes se vio la señal de Batman el cual no pudo ignorarla y rápidamente se puso en contacto con el Comisionado Gordon para ver más detalles de la misión mientras Robin observaba a la mujer en el traje negro mirar interesada una gran estatua de gato para lo que ella suponía, saber como robarla de la forma más sigilosa posible por el ventanal del techo del museo.

- El Guasón escapó de Arkham – le dijo Batman – iré tras de él. Confío en que puedes detener a Catwoman.  
>- Pero… - trató de negarse a enfrentarse a esa mujer ella sola.<br>- Nada de peros Robin – Bruce estaba usando la voz de Batman lo cual hizo que Rachel guardara silencio – El Guasón es alguien peligroso y aun eres muy joven para enfrentarlo. Si tienes problemas ya sabes que hacer.  
>- Esta bien, Batman – terminó accediendo.<p>

Así el hombre murciélago bajó de la azotea del edificio en busca de detener al Guasón y Rachel suspiró. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a un villano o ladrón sola, ya se había enfrentado al Acertijo hace unos meses por lo tanto no tendría muchos problemas. Abrió una ventana del techo y se adentró lo más sigilosa que pudo y lanzó un bumerang hacia la mujer para que soltara el gato de oro que acaba de sacar de su vitrina.

-Vaya, vaya – habló la mujer con un acento gatuno – nuestro pequeño parajillo. ¿Dónde esta tu protector?  
>- Tiene cosas más importantes que hacerte caso – comentó de forma seria haciendo que Catwoman comenzara a reír.<br>- Ya veo – pauso por un largo tiempo en lo que volvía a tomar el gato del suelo - ¿pero por qué tan serio?

Rachel no respondió. De verdad odiaba tanto a la mujer que no tenía ni ganas de discutir con ella. Tomó rápidamente otro bumerang e ideo un plan rápido para quitarle el gato y seguir con la misma rutina, pero ella corrió para poderse defender algo que la tomó de sorpresa pero no tardo en contra atacar. Durante unos pocos minutos se mantuvieron a la par; Catwoman no parecía interesada en herirla, simplemente estaba jugando con ella pues sonreía todo el tiempo. Debido a que Rachel estaba pensando en vez de prestarle atención a la batalla la mujer se acercó demasiado hasta el punto de tener simplemente unos centímetros de distancia sonriéndole y mirándola directamente a los ojos lo cual la incomodó bastante pero tan poco como ella se acercó se alejó con una sonrisa más amplia.

- Ya veo – comenzó la mujer mientras trataba de mantener una distancia – hasta ahora noté que tus facciones son propias de una niña.  
>- ¿De qué estas hablando? – le gritó enojada, no podía ser… si ella se enteraba que era una chica cosas malas pasaran.<br>- ¿Así que la niña de papá esta celosa? – el molesto acento gatuno de nuevo.

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio mordiéndose su labio inferior para no sucumbir ante el intento de provocación de la gatuna mujer. Catwoman le sonrió ampliamente, caminó hacia la vitrina de donde había sacado el gato de oro y lo colocó; hizo el gesto universal del silencio para luego llevar su mano un lado de su cara logrando una pose donde la veía con ternura. Rachel se quedó confundida y alejó sus manos de su cinturón utilitario sin dejar de esperar lo inesperado.

- No tienes que fingirlo más, pequeña – le dijo Catwoman – tu pequeño secreto estará bien guardado conmigo.  
>- No soy una chica – Rachel tenía que seguir con su teatro sin importar que.<br>- Seguro – dijo la mujer mientras volvía a pararse normalmente y tomaba su gancho atado a su cintura. - Dejémoslo para otro día, ¿te parece? Después de todo no es divertido sin tu papá murciélago por aquí.

Rachel la miró con odio de nuevo y se dispuso a sacar uno de sus bumerangs para tirarle uno. Era tan descarada como para decirle tal cosa.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte – dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a preparar el gancho para lanzarlo – Entre tu papá y yo no hay nada.

Y con una bomba de humo la mujer desapareció por el tragaluz del techo. Rachel, una vez que recuperó la visibilidad se dio cuenta que el gato estaba tal y donde pertenecía. Se acercó y verifico que fuera uno original pero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Genial, una de las personas que más odiaba sabía que era una chica y le abrió los ojos a sus infantiles celos de hija de los que ahora sentía algo de vergüenza.

_- Robin, ¿todo bien? – _la voz de Batman llegó a sus oídos por el comunicador.  
><em>- Todo bien, Catwoman se ha retirado y ha dejado la mercancía.<br>- Bien. Llegaré en breve._

Robin apagó su comunicador y se sentó en el suelo del museo a reflexionar un poco. Tal vez… podría darle una oportunidad a esa mujer…

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPIC FAIL<br>No tengo ni idea de como escribir a Catwoman, porque no le presto mucha atención. Siempre es algo asi como un "Okay Character" (no shipeo BatxCat, yo crecí viendo BatmanxWonderWoman). Traté de ver de nuevo episodios donde ella sale en Batman TAS y en The Batman pero... emmm inicie mi última parcial de este semestre y solo dura un mes por lo tanto tengo muchas cosas que hacer a parte de sufrir problemas de salud en este momento X.x (sin contar que he estado trabajando en otros trabajos de Batman del Futuro, D. Grayman y... mis historias originales)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta, lamento mucho si no les gusto, si creyeron que puse mal a Gatúbela, si creen que escribí del asco la verdad haré lo que pueda por que la siguiente este mejor.  
><strong>_

_**Y sí, Rachel era un trol de primera y es odiada por las mujeres solteras de Ciudad Gótica. Me imagino que las mujeres quieren bailar con Bruce y Ray llega y dice que su papá va a bailar con ella xDD, o hacerse la dificil cuando las damas se la quieren ganar para llegar al corazón (dinero) de Bruce. He incluso me atreveré a usar usar la idea de un fanficker que dice lo siguiente como parte de las situaciones en la vida de Rachel Wayne "¡Por supuesto que Dick sabía bailar!, muchas familias habían hecho que el hijo adoptivo del multimillonario Bruce Wayne bailara con sus hermosas hijas para ver si llegaban a conquistar el corazón del muchacho y de paso, llegar a la billetera de su mentor." LOL amo esa idea.  
><strong>_

_**En fin, acepto comentarios y sugerencias.  
><strong>_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Cosas que no les interesa pero me gustaría comentar: Tercer capitulo de Young Justice Invasion y he de decir que... ¡Esta genial! Me alegra saber que la temporada se comienza a poner buena y me atrapa de nuevo. Les voy a spolear en este momento el capitulo 3 en los siguientes aspectos: ¡KALDUR! por dios Kaldur que te hicieron!. Me molesto un poco que lo convirtieran en un traidor solo porque su amada se murió... es decir, creí que Kaldur era más que eso ¬¬, era una persona de bien a la que juraria por mi vida no tenía ni un trozo de maldad en su corazón TT_TT uno de mis personajes favoritos que simpere se me dificultó escribir ahora es malvado gente U.U aun asi sigue siendo G-E-N-I-A-L xDD<br>Otra cosa también es... sigo preguntandome donde estan Wally y Artemis, no han salido para el tercer capitulo ¬¬ y ¡Superman llamando a Conner hermanito!, Super... el es tu hijo, no tu hermano ¬¬. En fin, ¡momentos Batfamily! este capitulo nos regala un pequeño momento de esta familia en la que me hubiera gustado hablaran Barbara y Tim, pero estuvo bien. Al final del capitulo se siente como si Bruce fuera un tipo de soldado que deja a sus pobres hijos solos LOL, demonios debe ser la medicina xP  
>Hablando del final... me recuerda al final de temporada de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada donde todos los miembros fundadores se entregan a Lex Luthor para evitar una guerra, todos menos Batman quien decidió ayudarlos desde afuera. Pero al parecer aqui no opone resistencia. No se si esto signifique no más Batman y Superhéroes grandes por los alrededores toda la temporada.<p>

En fin, buen cap. Se los recomiendo.


	25. Epilogo 2: Hermanos

**_¡Aun no muero!  
>Estuve a punto de morir en mi última parcial pero he sobrevivido exitosamente y oficialmente ya estoy de vacaciones 8D. Lamento tanto la demora con esto que es el epílogo faltante de mi fanfic, como les dije anteriormente mi última parcial era de un mes, muchos proyectos, trabajos, tareas, exámenes, jugar JOURNEY tres veces al día xD, etc pero bueno este ya es el último de esta serie (tengo otros dos en el doc pero... naaa) Lo acabo de terminar hace como una hora y me dio flojera revisarlo, una disculpa por todos los errores. Aqui tenemos otro future!fic. Disfrútenlo especialmente Paravestirsantos quién me dio esta idea :D<em>  
><strong>

**Summary: Tim era el hermano perfecto para ella aun después de todas sus diferencias que tenían últimamente; pero Damian... era un caso muy aparte.  
>Disclaimer: Los personajes usados para esta viñeta no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, todos le pertenecen a DC Comics y la versión femenina de Dick Grayson es mía. La idea general de la viñeta le pertenece a Paravestirsantos (muchas gracias :D)<br>**

**Advertencia!: OoC, fem!Nightwing, AU, Damian Wayne  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo 2: Cosa de Hermanos Mayores y Menores<strong>

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó no creyó encontrarse con su hermano más pequeño en la entrada con la misma cara de aburrimiento, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirándola como exigiéndole dejarlo entrar; de eso hace dos horas y el niño de doce años se encontraba en su sillón mirando un aburrido programa de televisión sin expresión alguna mientras ella lo miraba desde la barra de la cocina.

- Damian… - llamó al niño quien no se inmutó - ¿qué estas haciendo en… Blüdhaven?  
>- Tt – soltó el niño para hacer una mueca de disgusto – Pennyworth me pidió que viniera a revisar que no hayas cometido alguna idiotez.<p>

Rachel se sorprendió ante la respuesta pero luego una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Damian no era una persona muy abierta y prefería inventarse alguna excusa para demostrar, en este caso, lo preocupado que estaba. El joven Wayne había llegado hace dos años a la vida de toda la familia cuando decidió por su cuenta unirse a su padre y abandonar el destino que tenía en la Liga de Asesinos; si bien la inesperada paternidad descontroló un poco a Bruce (ya todos sus hijos eran adultos) y más debido a que la madre del niño era Talia al Ghul, por lo tanto, era un asesino extremadamente entrenado aún para su edad. Bruce no sabía como tratar al niño y Alfred solo consiguió que el "pequeño" le tuviera respeto más no lograba cambiar su actitud, Tim rechazó cualquier contacto con él y ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se hizo cargo de la mayoría de su entrenamiento para ser Robin (como alguna vez lo hizo con Tim), lo disciplinó y con el tiempo se ganó al niño.

Entendía por qué Damian había venido hasta su departamento y sin decir nada más se había quedado viendo la televisión en un programa de mala muerte sin argumentar nada con ella. Hace algunas semanas ella no había llamado a la Mansión debido a que las cosas en Blüdhaven se estaban poniendo complicadas y a veces simplemente se le olvidaba llamar aunque sea para decir: "Hola Alfred. Estoy bien, no he recibido ningún daño por la misión. Nos vemos"; e incluso había cancelado salidas con Tim y no se había presentado en el Monte Justicia por más de dos meses.

- ¿Estabas preocupado? – le preguntó burlonamente y el niño hizo un gesto más de disgusto.  
>- No – contestó pero Rachel sabía que era mentira – ya te dije Grayson, Pennyworth me envió.<br>- Alfred pudo llamar simplemente por teléfono – le comentó. – Dime la verdad.  
>- Mira Grayson, – Damian se había sonrojado un poco mientras ocultaba su cara volteando hacia el lado contrario – Pennyworth tiene que ir a cuidar del estúpido de Drake, por eso me envió a mi.<br>- Tenle más respeto a tu hermano, Damian – le dijo con voz seria Rachel mientras iba y se sentaba a lado de él.  
>- Tt.<p>

Fue lo único que dijo Damian ante la llamada de atención por parte de la mujer. Rachel lo miró y sonrió de nuevo para luego abrazarlo de la nada mientras el niño trataba de forjar para soltarse del agarre, pero Ray lo conocía muy bien, no lo dejo de abrazar y pronto el actual Robin se calmó y tras unos minutos le devolvió el abrazo muy débilmente. Ser la hermana mayor de ese niño era más complicado de lo normal; con Tim fue fácil, en ese entonces niño la adoraba e idolatraba y era fácil hablar con él (aunque ahora desde que se independizó de Bruce y se hizo Red Robin era más complicado entablar una conversación). Damian era un reto pues sin duda su ego cuando llego estaba por las nubes, no tenía respeto por nada y por nadie (solo por Bruce y Alfred), fue difícil que accediera a que ella no entrenara, fue difícil ayudar a Bruce a convencerlo de no matar y fue difícil evitar que se armara una tercera guerra mundial cada vez que Tim y él estaban en la misma habitación.

En fin, después de dos años Bruce creía que ella era mejor modelo para Damian que su mismo padre. Nightwing comenzó a ser más vista en Gotham City que en Blüdhaven y siempre acompañada de Red Robin y Robin.

Rachel suspiró profundamente y miró al niño (pre-adolescente) que parecía estar en otras cosas en la mente, lo cual no era común y menos con un gesto tan relajado como lo estaba en ese momento. La pelinegra decidió dejarlo de abrazar completamente para solo sostener sus hombros.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Damian?

El más joven pareció salir del mundo en el cual se había metido y volteó a ver a su hermana mayor adoptiva bastante desorientado pero luego su seño fruncido volvió a su rostro mostrando al Damian Wayne normal.

- No pasa nada, Grayson – le dijo en el mismo tono de siempre – eres una mujer enfadosa, ¿lo sabes?  
>- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad? – le comentó con una leve sonrisa para darle valor a Damian de hablar con ella. – Puedes decirme lo que quieras.<p>

El pelinegro mantuvo un contacto visual frío e indiferente con Rachel que le devolvía la mirada amablemente hasta que el muchacho lo rompió y desvió la mirada y sus facciones se relajaron un poco mostrando a Damian, un niño normal. Rachel tuvo que batallar mucho para sacarle la información a su más pequeño hermano quién como todo buen Wayne era más terco que cualquier ser vivo pensante pero finalmente pronunció la frase que la pelinegra estaba buscando.

- Tuve un estúpido sueño, ¿okey? – dijo con voz fuerte Damian.  
>- ¿Qué clase de sueño? – preguntó Rachel.<br>- Mi madre… ella… - pausó el niño por un largo tiempo en el cual la pelinegra no dijo nada.

Finalmente Damian no continuó diciendo nada más y Rachel se quedo callada reflexionando, el sueño debió de ser demasiado perturbador como para que ese mini ex–asesino no tuviera palabras para describir lo vivido en su subconsciente; Ray le dio otro abrazo a su hermano quien ante el contacto se quedo estático por un momento para luego volver a su estado normal, es decir, un chico con problemas de actitud.

- ¡Ya suéltame, Grayson! – demandó.  
>- Okey – Rachel lo soltó – solo espero que ya te sientas mejor… No debes de preocuparte lo que tu madre hizo o dijo en tu sueño; nos tienes a todos nosotros, ya sabes, a tu papá, Tim, Stephanie, Bárbara, por supuesto a tu querida hermana mayor.<br>- Tt – pronunció aun con su seño fruncido haciendo otra vez contacto visual para luego desviar la mirada y murmurar un simple "Gracias"  
>- ¿Qué acabas de decir?<p>

Rachel sin duda no perdía ni un momento para molestarlo y escuchar a ese niño decir un "Gracias" era algo increíble y que mejor que recalcárselo hasta el final de sus días. Lo volvió a abrazar por pura maldad mientras Damian parecía un gato queriendo escapar del baño insultando varias veces a la mayor que parecía ignorarlo. Definitivamente ser la hermana mayor de ese niño era difícil pero molestarlo era algo increíblemente divertido. Tim debería agradecerle a Damian, después de todo había tomado su lugar como el sujeto para molestar de la mayor de los herederos Wayne.

Por otra parte Damian, debajo de todo ese aspecto fuerte e indiferente quería a cada uno de sus "hermanos", sobretodo a Rachel. Si bien en su sueño su madre lo desconocía como su hijo y muchas otras cosas más sabía que al menos tenía una hermana mayor que estaba haciendo mejor trabajo criándolo y dándole todo lo que su madre nunca le dio…

- Ahora dime, ¿qué es eso de que Wally te quiere asesinar por estar a solas con Irey?  
>- ¡Grayson!<p>

Cariño y muchos momentos incómodos. Ahora entendía porque Drake le había sonreído cuando se enteró que Rachel lo entrenaría. Maldito Drake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEMI-EPIC-FAIL<strong>_

_**No tengo ni idea como es Damian Wayne en realidad, por estos lares es díficil encontrar comics y mangas, cuando hay se acaban como pan caliente _ y no he encontrado ninguna página para leer comics libremente. Lo que sé de la personalidad de este personaje es gracias a las wikias (que leo con bastante frecuencia), los fanfics y los fanarts que a veces no son la mejor guía xDD**_

_**Para los que se pregunten quién es Irey (la mencionada en el penúltimo diálogo) es una de los hijos canon de Wally West con su esposa canon Linda Park y es nombrada por la tía de Wally: Iris West-Allen (esposa de Flash I) tiene un hermano gemelo o mellizo llamado Jai quien perdió sus poderes haciendo que Irey fuera la única de los hijos de Flash con sus poderes tomando el nombre de Impulse II (Bart Allen es el primer Impulse) . Aclaro, Damian e Irey NO se conocen en los comics, Damian NO tiene una relación con ella ni nada por el estilo, simplemente soy fan de esta pareja xDD y no lo pude evitar xD (¿todo Robin ocupa un velocista, cierto?) **_

_**Un dato curioso es que muchos emparejan a Damian con Lian, la hija de Roy :) pero yo prefiero a estos dos xDD**_

**_Espero a ver llegado a las espectativas de todos ustedes mis amados lectores, dejen un bonito comentario sobre que puedo hacer para mejorar en futuros fics, si este me salió un poco sin OoC, etc. Comentarios de todo tipo siempre y cuando sean respetuosos :)_**

**_Agradecimientos especiales a ArtemisaLove y Kailumi-Uchiha por sus comentarios el epílogo pasado :)  
><em>**

**_Nos veremos en un futuro. Paz a todos! :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Toda la información que saco de los personajes son de, como ya dije, fanarts, fanfics, wikias y a veces hijas de comics escaneadas de las artistas que sigo en varias páginas :)<p>

Dos cosas para comentar esta vez en esta bonita sección xDD

1.- Justicia Joven Invasión: Hasta ahora siento que aún les falta un poco, la serie no esta NADA mal, tiene altibajos pero por lo general se mantiene en lo alto pero siento que tiene DEMASIADOS personajes como para manejarlos a todos, es decir, tiene a Tim Drake como Robin y NO-LO-USA (okay ¬¬ soy fan de Tim Drake, lo acepto) Batgirl apenas tuvo un capitulo donde hablo!, Wonder Girl también a penas tuvo su capítulo, Conner esta desaparecido, Megan igual, el chico pez cuyo nombre no recuerdo igual!... y ahora meten a Bart Allen! x3 que es genial porque he escuchado maravillas de él en los foros de la gente que si lee comics U.U pero temo porque si continuan asi no podrán con tanto personaje ¬¬

Otro punto de este punto es... ¡LIAN! :D de esta niña supe mucho de las páginas de comics escaneadas, era amada por medio fandom xD hasta que la mataron ._. espero que este no sea el caso. En fin, lo único que no me gusta de este modelo fue el cabello pelirrojo... creo que ya hay demasiados pelirrojos en la serie LOL (el modelo pelirrojo de Lian era el original, luego lo cambiaron a negro).

2.- Lamento que mi adicción a los videojuegos hicieran que no escribiera por un mes sumándole que no tenía ni tiempo de respirar ´por mis trabajos. Una disculpa y agradezco su larga espera :)


End file.
